It's Gonna Psych You Out in the End
by SuperWhoLockMerlinArrowBuffy
Summary: Shawns cousin disappears, along with Nick Jones. Shawn, Gus , Jules, Lassiter and the Jones Brother's will work together to save them. The Jonas Brother's become actively involved in this case and become shawns sidekicks
1. Missing

1"Spencer, Guster get in here" said the Chief. " I have am assignment for you"

"Great" said Shawn,"Give us the 411 chief."

"There have been two kidnaps-" began the Chief.

"Gasp!" said Shawn.

"One of them may be very personal to you."

"Bigger gasp" said Shawn.

"One the victims is Kaleigh Spencer." sighed the Chief.

For once Shawn was completely and totally silent, for he had heard the name that he hadn't heard in years.

"Kaleigh Spencer?" asked Gus.

The chief nodded.

"As in Shawn's younger cousin."

The Chief nodded again.

"You're positive?" asked Gus.

"I think we get it Gus!" snapped Shawn taking an actual sigh.

"The other victim goes by the name of Nicholas-" the Chief began but she noticed that Shawn wasn't paying much attention. "Mr. Spencer I understand that this must be very difficult for you so O'Hara will be helping you."

Juliet ran through the door, " I'm so sorry I was late chief! I was on break and then I got your memo-"

"It's alright O'Hara" said the Chief as she began briefing Jules about the assignment and the kidnaps and Kaleigh. "The name of the second victim is Nicholas Jonas he is very well known. He's in the pop rock band the Jonas Brothers"

"The Who?" asked Shawn.

" The Jonas Brothers" said Jules, "They're a teen band that is one of the hottest things out there right now."

"Am I that far out of the loop?" asked Shawn as he saw Gus and Juliet talking about which song they liked best.

"Well, the victims brothers would like to meet you, Spencer, Guster, and O'Hara. They are going to meet you at the Psych building in a few minutes." Said the Chief.

"Alright" said Gus . Shawn was quiet again.

"I'd like to speak with my cousin's best friend. I believe her name is Lillian Parker, I have a feeling she may know something."

"Let's go to the office, we should be expecting, Kevin and Joe soon." said Gus.

"Who?" asked Shawn.

"The other two Jonas Brothers." sighed Jules.

" Right" said Shawn.

"We'll give you a ride Juliet." said Gus.

"Thanks." she said.

They walked into the office section.

"Spencer, what are you doing here Spencer?" asked Lassiter

"I've got an assignment Lassie." said Shawn, "So if you'll excuse me I have some people to meet." They walked pout of the building and into the little blue car . They drove to the Psych office. The second they entered the building the phone rang. Gus went to pick it up.

He soon returned, " It was the Chief, Lillian is on her way." he said.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Shawn answered it. He saw two boys in their late teens. "Sorry, I have a very important meeting scheduled so your tarot card reading or whatever you're here for will have to wait for another time." said Shawn.

"We are the meeting." said the older of the two.

"Yeah our brother has gone missing!" said the other one.

"Oh," said Shawn, "so you're the pop/rock band I've heard oh so much about?"

"That would be us." said the older one again, "I'm-"

"Kevin!" said Juliet.

"Right" said the teen apparently named Kevin., " And this is-"

"Joe." said Gus. Shawn stared at him. "What?" asked Gus, " I read it in a magazine."

"Come in." said Shawn. " I'm gonna cut right to the chase, we have reason to believe that your brother has been kidnaped. Now we understand that this is a difficult thing to handle but in order for me to get any psychic vibes I'm going to have to see some pictures or something."

"Here" said Joe, pulling out his cell phone and selecting a picture. He handed the phone to Shawn.

Nick resembled the other two, the only major difference was that he had curly hair. Wait a second Shawn noticed a dog tag. "Oh" said Shawn closing his eyes, "I'm sensing a dog." he began to bark, " No, no not a pet dog," he barked some more, " Not the kidnapper's dog either no," more barks came, "Not a search dog, no , no ! I GOT IT!" he exclaimed, "a dog tag! Did he have any sicknesses, diseases, did he serve our armed forces?"

"He has diabetes!" exclaimed Joe.

"I see... Have you two or your brother received any threats or anything recently?" asked Gus.

"Not that he's informed us of," answered Kevin, "Not that, that means anything. He doesn't talk at all aside from concerts. He hasn't ever since _it _happened."

"What happened?" asked Jules.

"People kept asking him about the diabetes and he got so depressed about it he stopped talking." sighed Joe.

Shawn sighed as he sat in his chair , " So let me get this straight, he doesn't talk because of his diabetes?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Joe.

"No, no why would I? It just doesn't make sense."said Shawn.

"It is a very horrible disease! He can't put sugar in his coffee! Imagine how horrible it must taste!" said Kevin.

" You think this is funny?" asked Joe, " Nick is missing and you're cracking jokes?"

"It's no big deal Joe! It was just a freaking joke!"

"HEY! Forget I freaking asked!" said Shawn. There was a knock at the door, it was Lillian, Jules showed her in and showed the Jonas Brothers to the sitting room.

"Lillian, I'm Kaleigh's cousin. I know how difficult this must be for you but I need you tell what happened when you found out Kaleigh was missing."

"Well I came home and my mom, she told me that Kaleigh had disappeared after the fire drill at school." hiccuped Lillian.

"Thank you Lillian if you could wait outside with the others?" said Shawn. Lillian nodded and walked out of Shawn's office.

"Shawn , have you made any connections, I mean there's no proff they were even taken by the same person." said Gus.

"Yes there is." said Shawn.

"No there's not Shawn!" Said Gus

"Yes there is," Shawn said calmly, "The chief knows it , the kidnapper knows it, the spirts know it, and I know it."

"Then what is it?" asked Jules.

"They both have medical conditions." Shawn said simply.


	2. kidnaped

1Chapter2- Kidnaped

Kaleigh sighed, she had been taken by some man she had never even seen before. 'Pretty low taking a kid from a fire drill' she thought, 'And pretty stupid, one of the teachers had nearly caught up with them until they hit the parkway.' She felt the car come to a stop, she was dragged into a rundown building, it was a surprise it was still standing.

She saw the room it was filled with huge men that were much stronger than her and on the floor there was a boy with curly hair, his back to them, his hands were tied behind his back, he was probably kidnaped as well by the looks of it. Two of the freakishly huge men grabbed a hold of the boy on the floor, they cut the rope around his hands but held him down as he fidgeted.

Then one of the huge men grabbed Kaleigh and untied her but pushed her down on the floor back to back with the boy. Then they tied them together but tighter. She could feel the curves and ridges of his spine.

The room was dimly lit and it was hard to see . She heard a voice cold as ice, the man who kidnaped her. "Well, well here we are, Diabetic boy and Asthma Girl." he chuckled to himself. He stepped into the light. Kaleigh saw his black eye and smiled at her handy work (She had kicked him in the face when he first tried to drag her into the car).

"Oh," she sighed, "look at your little black eye, did I do that?"

He threw something at her from across the room, she didn't even flinch, it missed her by inches. However the boy behind her jumped ten feet in the air. For some reason it sent a chill up her spine.

"You should keep your mouth shut!" yelled Kidnapper man.

"I don't think I will thanks." Kaleigh sighed. She felt curly (The boy behind her) shake his head.

"Don't shake your head at me!" she whispered to him.

He shifted uncomfortably but he didn't speak, Why didn't he speak?

"Why are we here anyway?" she asked kidnapper man. Kidnapper man starred at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked. "We have a right to know!"

"I have instructions," said Kidnapper man, "and I intend to keep them." he turned away . He turned off the lights, and they all exited the room aside form ten freakishly huge men guarding the exits. She tried to sleep but it was impossible feeling the curves and ridges of the boy's spine. She felt bruises, she could tell that he had been beaten badly here. Kaleigh wouldn't admitt it but she was scared very scared.


	3. Back To School

1Chapter 3- Back to school

Shawn, Gus and Juliet hopped into the car. They drove to Kaleigh's school . They were given Kaleigh's schedule so they could go through the school day as she would. Unfortunately that meant they would have to spend an entire day back at Junior Highschool.

They went to her first period class English. The teacher introduced them and explained why they were there. A lot of the kids' faces dropped for Kaleigh had been missing for about a week now and it was awkward. Some sighed and others shifted nervously , nothing major happened in that class except Shawn noticed seven doodlers and eleven spacies.

He sighed as he went to second period American History, this time there were nine doodlers and thirteen spacies.

Third period Health, seventeen doodlers and one spacie.

Fourth period Science, two doodlers and twenty-seven spacies.

Fifth Period Math, twelve doodlers and nine spacies.

Sixth period lunch, where he'd get most of his work done. Shawn interviewed Kaleigh's friends and every other kid in her grade. No luck

Seventh Period Gym, Nothing major happened in this class except that Shawn beat Gus at basketball.

Eighth Period Spanish, five doodlers and twenty-one spacies.

END OF SCHOOL DAY

They all walked back to the car, they had gotten nothing done . All hope seemed lost.


	4. Curly wants me to shut up

1Chapter 4- Curly wants me to shut up.

Kaleigh awoke with a start, curly had moved again . This time the reasoning was that one of the freakishly huge men had beaten him awake. Her eyes shot opem. She saw the man walk away, his fists stained with blood . It made her want to puke but, she had to be strong, she would not show them any weakness.

There was a cough it came from Curly, she felt him move up and down with the cough. It was the most noise she had heard out of him the entire week she had been there . She thought it was a week a little more or a little less it was hard to keep track. She sighed, "How long are we going to be here?" she asked, "I mean come on! This is why we were kidnaped?"

Kidnapper man turned to her, "I am to wait until I have further instructions." he hissed.

"You better let me go!" she said, "and curly here too." Kaleigh felt curly sit up straight he was paying attention.

Kidnapper man starred at her for a moment but then he laughed, " And why is that?"

"Because I'm a psychic!" she said

Kidnapper man laughed even harder. She did not. Kaleigh felt curly slouch back down and shake his head at her for the fifth time since she had been there.

"I'm quite serious,." she said, "and don't shake your head at me!" she hissed at Curly. Curly, yet again, shifted awkwardly but didn't speak. What a surprise.

"Oh yeah?" laughed Kidnapper man, "Prove it!"

"Fine," she said, " I will. You don't want to be in this run-down building any more than we do." she starred into his eyes for a long moment . "You're doing this purely for your reward." Kaleigh finished her gaze hot leaving kidnapper man's eyes.

Kidnapper man turned away from her, "What number am I thinking of ?" he asked.

"I'm a psychic not a telepath!" she shot. "But I do know that you're avoiding my eyes for I can see straight through you."

"SHUT UP!" yelled kidnapper man. He walked straight up to her and slapped her face, "And keep it that way!"

Kaleigh laughed, "You just made a very big mistake, and I don't need to be psychic to tell you that."

Kidnapper man looked at her, then he slapped her again.

She laughed again, maybe even a little harder. "Maybe you don't believe_ I'm _psychic but maybe you'll recognize my cousin, Shawn Spencer! Ever heard of him? He's been in the news paper loads of times-"

He slapped her again.

"He's a psychic, who's stopped people like you, murders, kidnappers, robbers all sorts of law breakers-"

He slapped her again.

Kaleigh laughed even harder. "Mark my words , you'll pay." She went silent. Curly was sitting up as straight as possible, his head up high. "High with hope." said Kaleigh as she watched kidnapper man stress.

She felt the curves and ridges of his spine. Little did she know that soon she would have them all memorized.


	5. Punk'd?

1Chapter 5- Punk'D?

Shawn entered the doors of psych . Syrup poured all over his head. "Damn!" he said.

Joe came running out of Shawn's office. "Wow." he said.

"Syrup? Why did Syrup fall all over me?" asked Shawn.

"Maybe because I bought too much?" Joe smiled.

"My office NOW!"said Shawn

Joe followed Shawn into his office. Lillian and Kevin were in there too. "What are you two?" began Shawn but when he sat in his chair it collapsed and Shawn fell on top of a bag full of feathers leaving Shawn's head covered with feathers.

_Snap! _There was a flash of light and laughter followed as Lillian was holding her camera phone. Shawn stood up. "Excuse me. What is going on here?"

"You like it?" asked Lillian as she showed Shawn the picture of him looking like bird man. "I think Jules will!"

"What?" he asked trying to pull the feathers off of his hair and shirt and pants and whole body.

"We're gonna cut right to the chase!" said Kevin, "We want to help with the case!"

"Absolutely not!" said Shawn.

"Fine," said Lillian, "Then we'll just send this photo to Juliet" smiled Lillian.

"Yeah right!" said Shawn, "I bet you don't even have her number or email or screen name or youtube or myspace of ANY WAY of contacting her!"

"Actually we have _all_ of that," said Joe, "She gave us her card, see." he showed it to Shawn.

"You cannot do this to me!" said Shawn, "You have a contract with Disney! Isn't there something in the contract saying that you have to be nice to all?"

"Nope," said Joe, "and besides even if there was something in there saying that we had to be nice to all, Lillian here, doesn't have a contract with Disney!"

"Damn," sighed Shawn his head still covered in feathers, "You're right!"

"Now look, we wanna help with the case," said Lillian.

" Listen, I understand that alright but I mean it's very dangerous work and-" Shawn began.

"This is our brother we're talking about here!" said Kevin, "Our parents don't even know yet! They are flying in from New Jersey soon, now how do _you_ think they will react when they find out that their eldest son lost their fifteen year old? I'm guessing not well! Look my brother is missing and I am not about to let some psychic tell me that I cannot help!"

"Look I'm not about to endanger your lives by allowing you to help with the case ." said Shawn.

"We _want _to help!" said Lillian, "Look, we win either way. On the one hand we can humiliate you and on the other we can help with the case. Then there's you, on one hand you can be completely and totally humiliated in front of Detective O'Hara or on the other hand you cna get more help with an extremely difficult case. It's a win-lose situation for you and a win-win situation for us. So what's it gonna be?"

"Fine, you can help A LITTLE BIT, but I have no guarantees that it'll be the most helpful." said Shawn.

"What are you saying?" asked Joe.

"You can be my secretaries!" exclaimed Shawn.

"Yeah, and the first thing we'll do is send this beautiful picture to Juliet." smiled Lillian.

"NO, NO! Fine you can help, BUT you must report to me at all times. If I tell you to be quiet be quiet, if I tell you to stay in the car stay in the car, if I tell you to run you run! Are we clear?" informed Shawn.

"Crystal." they all smiled and nodded in approval of their victory.


	6. Talk Damn It

1Chapter 6- Talk Damn It.

Kaleigh tugged at the rope felling for it's weak points. It wasn't much use but she had to try. She gave up her attempt for the day and began trying to get curly to talk. "Oi! Curly" she said how long have you been here for?" she asked.

No response came except that he sat up straight.

"Okay," she sighed "Let's try something else. What number am I thinking of?"

He put two fingers up against her hand to show his guess.

"You know what I meant curly!" she snapped.

He merely shrugged and gave a little laugh but it turned into a hard cough since he had been beaten again this morning. It had been about two weeks since she had been there and Curly had been beaten awake each morning. Since she woke up each time she felt him move, she didn't need to be beaten awake. She could sense him getting weaker and weaker each day . She tugged at the ropes again she could sense it getting weaker as well as curly .

She heard him cough again if she ever got out of that dreadful place she'd take him too for it didn't seem that he had much time left.


	7. Lassie

1Chapter7- Lassie

There were knocks early in the morning on the doors of psych. Lassiter was there.

"Lassie," sighed Shawn, "As much as I 'love' hearing you complain, I've got a case to work on."

"I was sent here Spencer!" said Lassiter, "Chief Vick thinks that I should help you with the case."

"What? So unfair!" groaned Shawn, "Come in."

Lassiter entered, he saw Lillian, Kevin , and Joe all drinking coffee with bags under their eyes, but they had clipboards ans were reviewing things, such as security tapes and what not. He saw Juliet on the computer searching for any possible evidence that they may have overlooked. Gus was reading the newspaper searching for any sign of dead bodies without identification. As for Shawn he was looking at pictures of both Kaleigh and Nick hoping to "sense" something.

"Oh..." moaned Lassiter, "Where should I start?"

"Help the... trainees." Shawn motioned to Kevin, Joe, and Lillian. Lassiter sighed but obeyed. This was not his idea of working on a case. He helped them but not because he wanted to.

"I'm getting something!" cried Shawn . (he had noticed a creepy black truck with the same licence plate number in a picture of nick AND a picture of Kaleigh) " I see a car! It's a, it's a black car! No wait not a car a truck! 5,7,9,A,B,K,8. That's the licence plate number."

"Could you repeat it?" asked Jules.

"Why of course," said Shawn, "5,7,9,A,B,K,8".

Juliet wrote it down and sent it through the system .


	8. Bloody String!

1Chapter8- Bloody String

Kaleigh looked up at kidnapper man. He was happy for once. During the entire time that she had been there he hadn't been happy. Aside from that day anyway. "Let me see." she sighed, "I'm sensing that we are going to get out of this _dump _soon."

Curly sat up straight, he was paying attention.

"You're right 'psychic'"said Kidnapper man.

Curly sat up even straighter. Kaleigh tugged on the rope , she gasped. She a felt _cool, sticky _liquid on the rope. Her eyes widened it was _blood_. It wasn't her blood it was Curlys!.

She looked over her back and sure enough Curly's wrists were bleeding from the rope being around them for so long. Kaleigh gasped again in horror he was bleeding _hard_! They needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She tugged and tugged on the rope's weak points . It ripped slightly, she smiled they would soon escape.


	9. Drive!

1Authors Note: Hi this chapter is really short I mean like to the extreme but it's only to show you that "kidnapper man knew what he was doing and covered up all the loose ends that is one of the only reasons I had this chapter the other reason you will see next chapter :)

Chapter9- Drive!

"I've tracked the car!" said Jules, "The directions are being sent to the G.P.S. in Gus's car and the G.P.S. in Lassiter's police car."

"Great." said Shawn.

"Lillian, you go with Gus and me in his car. Joe and Kevin you go with Shawn and Lassiter in Lassiter's police vehicle." Jules announced, "Are we clear?"

They all nodded "Let's go."said Shawn

They boarded the cars an began to follow the G.P.S. signal. Pretty soon they were very, very close to the signal they found it . The truck from Shawn's 'vision' had been abandones. But they decided to continue their way up the road searching . They were hoping...no...praying that they would find the missing people.


	10. RUN!

1Chapter 10- RUN!!!

Kaleigh sighed as she tugged where the rip had been made. She kept tugging and tugging until it ripped. She heard Curly gasp!

"Hush!" she hissed, "Don't move!" He nodded his head. Kidnapper man entered the room again. "Tomorrow's the big day!" he smiled "Tomorrow we will be rewarded!"

Kaleigh rolled her eyes, "Some reward, it obviously isn't worth it if you have to do something that you don't want to do!"

"You know, since I'm in a good mood I'm gonna let that one slide. You won't get this lucky when we bring you to the boss. Diabetic boy over there will be beaten even harder than he is now, and you," he chuckled to himself, "The boss won't stand for that psychic crap!"

"You don't have to believe that I'm psychic but it's true, I'm psychic. You'll soon face your consequences."

Kidnapper man walked closer to her and closer.

"NOW!" she yelled . Kaleigh kicked kidnapper man right where it hurts so hard he fell to the ground. The huge men ran to him . Whilst she and Curly ran out into the street. Kaleigh could hear them yelling after them.

They ran right down the street. Further and further , they kept running, and yelling but the town appeared to be deserted. Kidnapper man sure knew what he was doing. They kept running. Curly stopped he was coughing. Kaleigh stopped too waiting for him. He waved her away! He wanted her to keep going .

"NO!" she shouted, "I'm not leaving you-" she stood there in horror he was coughing up blood!

"Come on." she said weakly, "We've got to keep moving! We'll get you help but we've got to keep moving, they've got cars!"

He nodded, they began to run again. After a little while Curly stopper again . He nearly fainted this time he was dehydrated. She didn't know why but he seemed so familiar.

"Come on Curly," Kaleigh begged, "we can make it!"

He nodded and they continued to run. They ran into the road in front of a blue car and a police vehicle.

"Shawn! Gus!" she recognized them in an instant.

Shawn recognized her as well, he got out of the car. "Get into the police vehicle." he snapped.

Kaleigh and Curly nodded as they ran into Lassiter's police car.

"Nick!" Joe rejoiced.

"You had us worried there." said Kevin.

"He needs some water or something." said Kaleigh.

"Right." said Kevin.

"Pulling out a water bottle.

Curly grabbed it immediately and drank it in an instant. A moment later he was choking up blood again.

Lassiter and Shawn told them to stay in the car as they went after kidnapper man. No luck came, they came back empty handed.

"Who are you guys anyway?" she asked Kevin and Joe knowing Nick/Curly wouldn't answer.

"You're kidding right?" asked Joe.

"No." Kaleigh said plainly.

"The Jonas Brothers." said Kevin.

"Really! So you," she looked to Curly/Nick, "You're Nick?" He nodded his head.

"Now I can call you by your real name." she smiled. Nick smiled weakly too.

"Kaleigh," she held out her hand, and he shook it.

Kevin and Joe looked slyly at each other for the rest of the ride back to psych.

When they got back toto psych Lillian was so happy to be reunited with her best friend she kissed Joe so passionately that his hair was sticking up. He merely shrugged and kissed her back. The others just smiled and watched.


	11. Guess Who

1Chapter 11- Guess Who.

Kaleigh walked into English class very awkwardly. Most of te kids just starred but she just stayed quiet in each of her classes. She had changed. In American History the teacher personally welcomed her back . In third period, Health, someone snuck up behind her. They put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" said the voice, it wasn't one that she had ever heard before.

"I don't know." she hissed back.

"Let me give you another hint." they whispered as they turned around so that they were back to back. Kaleigh could feel the curves and ridges of his spine.

"NICK!" she exclaimed . She turned around smiling. "You spoke!"

"I do occasionally." he explained.

"Oh," she said, So I won't hear your voice ever again?"

He laughed "No you will, not that you need to, you're psychic remember? Or was that just a scam?"

"I'm still psychic, don't worry." she laughed.

Nick smiled to her.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Cloe, the bitchy popular girl. "You're , you're , you're Nick Jonas!.

His eyes widened , "Um... Kind of, I also go by curly." Nick motioned to Kaleigh..

Cloe gave an extremely fake laugh "That is sooooooooo funny."

Nick looked at Kaleigh extremely scared.

"Thank you." he said uneasily, "Thank you?" he said. "Um, I've gotta go now."

"Oh, nonsense." said Cloe " I have an idea , why don't you hang out with me for little while?"

"No thanks I'd rather hang out with Kaleigh." said Nick. "You know, get to know her a little better."

"Why would you want to do that ?" asked Cloe.

"Because she kind of saved my life." Nick told her.

Cloe's smile faded, "Oh well, bye."

Nick shrugged and turned to Kaleigh who was giving the middle finger to Cloe.

"So," she asked, "Is there a reasoning to your being here?"

"Yes," Nick sighed, "My parents are flying in from New Jerseytoday and I'd reallty appreciate it if you came."

"Of course." she smiled and so did he as they walked to Kaleigh's fourth period class.


	12. Parental Block

1Chapter12- Parental Block.

Kevin walked through the doors of Psych. "They're going to be here any minute! Joe did you remember to do your hair? Nick do you still know how to speak?"

"My hair is done," sighed Joe.

"Yes, I remember how to talk," whispered Nick.

"Good," sighed Kevin relieved. There was a knock on the door, "they're here!"

Nick looked nervously to Kaleigh she was sitting in the corner, she gave him a thumbs up.

Kevin opened the door, three people walked in.

"Oh my god!" said the woman with short curly black hair, "How are my three favorite boys?"

"Hi mom," smiled Joe.

"Hey ma," nodded Kevin.

"Boys," said the tall man, evidently their father.

"Dad," said Kevin and Joe in unison.

"Hi mom, hi dad,"said Nick quietly.

Their mother dropped her bag and ran to Nick. "My Nicky," she sobbed, "He spoke." She hugged Nick so tightly he could hardly breathe.

"Yes," sighed Nick, "but I can't breathe."

Their mother let go of him.

"That is good news," said their father.

"So, what's new?" asked their mother.

"Kevin,"said Joe in shock, "You mean you haven't told them yet?"

"Yeah Kevin," said Nick.

"What did Kevin do ?" asked the Little boy hugging his mother's leg.

"Yeah Kevin," smirked Joe, "What did you do."

"Well, You know it's not as bad as it seems-"began Kevin.

"Don't sweat it Kevin, I'll tell them," said Joe, "KEVIN LOST NICK!"

Their mother's smile faded into an angry glare, "YOU WHAT?" she screamed.

"Thanks for the help Joe," said Kevin through gritted teeth.

"Alright, listen, what happened was-"Kevin started.

"Kevin was an irresponsible adult and allowed Nick to wander in the streets alone allowing him to kidnaped!"Joe cut him off.

"My baby!" their mother cried embracing Nick once more .

"Mom," sighed Kevin, "he's fine-"

"Kevin didn't even go looking for him right away! It took him twenty-four hours to call the police!" Joe added.

"I thought he was just blowing off steam, he was angry with me!" said Kevin, "I didn't think he would get kidnaped!"

"You're right," sighed Joe, "You didn't think. You didn't think of all the possibilities and Nick is the one that had to suffer! We found him coughing up blood!"

Their mother sobbed even harder and hugged Nick tighter.

"And to think that we allowed you boys to tour on your own," said their father, "I am very disappointed in you Kevin."

Just then Shawn walked through the door. He was on his cell-phone, "I don't care what you say the stars are in perfect alignment for you to go for that job interview-" Shawn saw the others in his office, "Yeah, Javier, I'll call you back." Shawn hung up the phone. "Hello?" he said to the others.

"Oh, Shawn," exclaimed Kevin, "these are our parents ."

"Oh , hello," greeted Shawn, "I am Shawn Spencer, psychic."

"I'm Kevin Jonas Senior." said their father.

"Denise."sobbed Mrs. Jonas.

"I'm Frankie," waved the little boy standing next to his father.

"Hi," smiled Shawn, "I was the person in charge of Nick's case the entire three and a half weeks he was missing."

"Three and a half weeks!" sobbed Denise harder.

Kevin II's eyes widened.

"Oops," saisd Shawn. Kevin glared at him.

"You did not tell us that he had been missing for three and a half weeks!"shrieked Denise.

"I told him to tell you parents," said Joe innocently.

"Kevin, how could you?" asked their father in fury, "Tell us what else happened Joe."

"Well when we first found out he was kidnaped the cops told us to come here... to Psych. Then we became a part of the case . Soon Shawn found Nick and Kaleigh, the other person who was kidnaped, and then we found Nick choking up blood. Then we came back here and Lillian kissed me, so now we're dating and then you guys came." smirked Joe.

Their mother turned to them and then to Shawn," Is this true?"

"Yes," sighed Shawn.

Denise clutched Nick tighter as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry you guys, I don't know what to say," said Kevin.

"Well, you no longer are allowed to tour alone, you will be supervised by an adult at all times ." said their father stiffly.

"He wants you to let go of him."said Kaleigh . She had been sitting quiet in the corner up until now.

"What?" asked Denise.

"Nick, he wants you to let go of him," Kaleigh stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" asked their mother.

" He's having trouble breathing and he wants you to let go of him," Kaleigh repeated.

"How would you know?" asked their mother icily.

"She's a psychic," whispered Nick, "and she's right." Denise let go of him immediately.

"Kaleigh saved my life, she's the reason I'm okay," said Nick.

Lillian, Gus and Juliet entered the building. "That movie was awesome!" said Lillian

"I know," said Juliet.

"It was so sad," said Gus.

Lillian, Gus and Juliet noticed the others. "Hi?" waved Lillian.

"Awe," said Juliet spotting Frankie, "Your family's still here!" she added to the boys. "Hi, I'm Juliet O'Hara, I helped find your son."

"Burton Guster but call me Gus, I also helped with Nick's case,"Gus nodded.

"I'm Lillian Parker, I'm dating Joe and I also helped find Nick," Lillian smiled.

"Pleasure," said Denise, "Now Kevin, since we are no longer in charge of _you _there isn't much we can do except make an adult go touring with you ."

"Ha!" said Frankie, "you got in trouble!"

"Shut up Frankie," said Kevin angrily, "you're adopted!"

"No I'm not!"cried Frankie.

"So, Joe," said Lillian changing the subject, "Wanna go catch a movie once your parents leave?""Let's go now," answered Joe hurriedly, "Bye, Mom, Dad."

"Have fun sweetie,"said Denise.

"Kevin, can I borrow the car?"

"Yes," said not Kevin II but Kevin I, "Kevin, give your brother the keys."

"But dad-" Kevin began.

"NOW!" their father bellowed.

Kevin handed the keys to Joe grudgingly.

"Shawn," sighed Kaleigh, "Uncle Henry said that you have to take me home by 8:30 and it's 8:20."

"Okay," shrugged Shawn.

"You're staying with your uncle now?" asked Lillian.

"Yeah," Kaleigh answered.

"Why aren't you living with your parents?" asked Juliet interested.

"My mom died in child birth with me and my dad's fighting in Iraq. So I used to stay with Lillian," Kaleigh explained.

"Alright," said Nick changing the subject, "I'm going to Kaleigh's school now, since joe and Kevin have jobs here at Psych ."

"Oh really? That's interesting ,"said Denise as Joe and Lillian walked out the door hand in hand.

"Yeah," nodded Nick, "and I'm going to try and get a job here as well."

Kevin Senior nodded.

"Which reminds me," said Shawn, "Kevin I've got you a case. We'll discuss it later because right now I have to take Kaleigh home."

Kaleigh stood up.

"Could I come too?" asked Nick, "I'd like to see where Kaleigh lives."

"Sorry but there isn't enough room on my motorcycle," said Shawn.

"Motorcycle?" asked Kaleigh.

"Shawn that isn't child friendly," said Gus, "Take my car."

"Fine I'll take your stupid little toy car," said Shawn, "Nick you can come too."

Nick stood up and walked outside and into Gus's car.

Shawn drove them to Henry's house.

"Well," sighed Kaleigh, "This is it."

"It's nice," said Nick.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow,"she waved and got out of the car.

Shawn drove away and Kaleighwaved to him and Nick as she entered the house to find her Uncle angry.


	13. The New Kid and The New Assingment

1AN: For those of you who go on youtube soon I will have a second trailer up for this story givig you a sneak peak for what I will be posting in the near future! My youtube account is hogwartsheiress101. Pleeeeeeeeez check for updates

Chapter 13- The New Kid and the New Assignment

Nick and Kaleigh entered the school together. Nick was given the same schedule as Kaleigh. They both had to see the school guidance counselor at least twice a day, once together and once individually.

They didn't do much talking with the guidance counselor. They talked to each other, when they were alone.

Kaleigh's grade's had been suffering ever since she had returned to school. She didn't care anymore. It wasn't worth it to her.

As for Nick, the new kid, he wasn't exactly having a good first impression with the teachers. His grades weren't exactly great.

Kevin and Henry were pissed about the teenagers' grades but understood why it was happening. They felt helpless as they watched Nick and Kaleigh continue to screw up.

Kevin, on a happier note, got his first assignment. He was investigating a murder. The dead guy's niece was going to be meeting with Kevin to discuss the case. Kevin was happy about the case but not about Nick's grades.

Nick, quite honestly, didn't care what Kevin thought anymore.

As for Kaleigh whenever Henry would bring up the subject of her grades, she'd run in her room screaming.

The day for Kevin to meet the dead guy's niece came sooner than expected. Shawn had called Kevin telling him that the date of the meeting had been changed to the very next day.

After being dragged all over towns by his brothers, Kevin arrived to the meeting place an hour late. When Kevin saw the girl, he froze. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that she tied back in a pony tail and hazel, that pulled him in, she looked pissed.

Kevin walked over to her, "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back, "I'm Leslie."

Yes, that was the dead guy's niece alright, "Hi, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm Paul,"Kevin hit his head.

"Hi," Leslie winked at him, "you wouldn't happen to know a Kevin Jonas, would you?"

"Why do you want to know," Kevin asked a little flirty.

"Because," Leslie sighed, "That bastard was supposed to meet me here an hour ago!"

"Nope, never heard of him," Kevin answered startled.

Joe walked up to them, he had gotten tired of waiting in the car, "Hey Kevin, what's up!"

"Paul," yelled Kevin, "my name is Paul!"

"Sorry man," Joe put his hands up in defense, "I didn't know that you wanted to go back to Paul."

"What does he mean," asked Leslie her hands on her hips.

"Um... I've never seen this guy in my entire life, so I don't know what he's talking about," Kevin answered.

"What do you mean," asked Joe, "You've known me my entire life!"

"No," Kevin yelled back, "I've never seen you in my entire life!"

"Paul," asked Leslie, "what is going on here?"

"Yeah, Paul," Joe cut in, "what is going on here?"

"Like I said Leslie," Kevin ignored Joe, "I've never seen this guy before."

"Okay I get," Joe took a sigh, "this is payback for me telling Henry that you were the one who broke his lamp."

"YOU DID WHAT," screamed Kevin.

Joe smiled slyly.

"Joseph Adam Jonas when I get my hands around your neck-" Kevin began.

"So you do know him,' asked Leslie coldly.

"Yes he does," smirked Joe, "I'm his brother."

Leslie walked over to Kevin and looked him in the eyes, "What's your last name Paul?" She waited a few minutes before repeating herself, "Well what is it?"

"Jonas," muttered Kevin from underneath his breath.

"What was that," Leslie asked him cooly.

"Jonas," Kevin yelled.

"And, your first name wouldn't have to be Kevin would it," Leslie got right in his face.

"Yes," Kevin sighed, "It would be."

"I see," she said calmly, "You son of a bitch, you were supposed to meet me here an hour ago!"

"Ouch man you're in trouble," smirked Joe.

"Just leave Joe," sighed Kevin angrily.

"But-" Joe began.

"NOW," Kevin screamed!

"Okay, Okay," Joe backed away, "I'm leaving."

"Listen," Kevin turned to Leslie, "I can explain-"

"You don't have to, I understand," answered Leslie quietly.

"You do," asked Kevin.

"Yes I do, You think that just because you're some big pop-star that you're the only thing that matters. Well guess what! I'm not going to play that game with you! I don't find it impressive or coo. I find it stuck up, so if we're going to work on this case together, you had better get an attitude adjustment," Leslie began to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kevin called after her, "It's not like that I swear-"

"I don't care right now," Leslie answered angrily, "Let's just do this tomorrow three o'clock be there ON TIME!" She walked away leaving Kevin speechless.


	14. Nightmares

1Chapter 14- Nightmares

Kaleigh screamed it was 2 AM and she had been frightened awake. "NO," she screamed, "NO!"

Henry ran into her room and turned on the lights. "What's wrong?"

"He's coming for me," Kaleigh cried, "and he's not going to give up until he gets me!"

"What are you talking about," Henry asked dumbfounded.

She screamed even louder, "Don't you see he's coming for me!"

Henry starred blankly at her;Kaleigh's eyes were tearing.

"Kaleigh, it's okay," Henry tried to reassure her, "you're home now, nobody is going to hurt you."

Kaleigh looked at him, "You don't believe me!"

"No Kaleigh-"he began.

"You think I'm just being paranoid, He's coming I know he is, I swear it to you," Kaleigh cried she was out of breath and tired.

"Kaleigh, just try and go back to sleep,"Henry sighed abandoning hope.

Kaleigh nodded she was tired.

Henry took a deep sigh what on earth was he going to do with this girl?

Later that day, Kaleigh got called down to guidance, for a third time instead of the usual two.

"What do you want now," Kaleigh answered walking into the office.

"Your uncle called Kaleigh," smiled Mr.Fletching, the guidance counselor.

"If it's about my grades-" Kaleigh began.

"No, no," Mr. Fletching pushed his glasses up, "it's about your paranoia."

"What paranoia," Kaleigh asked questioningly.

"Your uncle said that he was worried about you, you keep thinking that someone is coming to get you. I assure you that no one is coming for you," Mr. Fletching gave Kaleigh a cold smile.

"Just like the way you assure kids, that fire drills are safe and well protected," Kaleigh responded coldly.

Mr. Fletching's smile faded, "Now, you listen here, no one, and I repeat, no one-"

"I really don't care," Kaleigh told him, "I'm going back to class."

"Don't walk away from me," demanded Mr. Fletching.

"Watch me," Kaleigh walked out of the guidance office.

"Come back here Spencer," Mr. Fletching yelled after her.

"Make me man-whore" Kaleigh argued back.

"Kaleigh Spencer, I command you-"

"I'm a human being, I don't have to listen to your bullshit okay," smirked Kaleigh.

"I will not stand for this-"began Mr. Fletching.

"Then take a seat because I'm done with you and your stupid sessions," and with that Kaleigh walked into her classroom.


	15. You Did What

1Chapter 15- You Did What?

Kaleigh and Nick entered Henry's house.

"Sit now," Henry demanded darkly.

Kaleigh and Nick obeyed and exchanged awkward glances.

"So how was school," asked Henry angrily.

"Well actually it was-"Kaleigh began.

"You told off your guidance counselor," Henry screamed.

"Kinda," Kaleigh smiled nervously.

"Oh, you think this is funny," asked Henry, "Well it's not. I remember Shawn doing things like this but you-"

"Yes me, that dick had it coming," Kaleigh defended her self.

Nick laughed but caught Henry's eye and fell silent.

"I don't care why you did it," Henry turned back to Kaleigh, "you shouldn't have done it! What fo you have to say for your self?"

"That the guidance counselor deserved it and it was so worth it," Kaleigh answered.

Nick had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Well that's great," Henry crossed his arms, "you're grounded."

Kaleigh shrugged, "How long?"

"A week," Henry answered.

Kaleigh shrugged again, it seemed fair.

"So you really cursed out Mr. Fletching," Nick asked Kaleigh.

Kaleigh nodded.

Nick laughed and soon Kaleigh joined in.


	16. Oh Shit

1Chapter 16- Oh Shit

Kevin arrived at the meeting place ten minutes early. Leslie arrived shortly after. "Nice of you to make it," she said cooly, "let's get this over with."

Kevin followed her into a small café and he started talking to her about the case. "We think we're getting close to finding the killer-" his cell phone buzzed, "Um sorry," Kevin glanced at the caller ID, "it's my brother's school." He picked up the phone, "Kevin Jonas," there was a pause, "My diabetic son of a bitch of a brother did what?" There was another pause, "I see... um... I can't exactly go there now-" another pause, "I understand that my brother should not have-" he sighed, "I'll be there soon," he hung up the phone. Kevin turned to Leslie, "Listen Leslie, I've gotta-"

"What," she asked coldly, "leave."

"No, you don't get it-" Kevin began.

"I get it you got here early with the hope that you'd leave early! I bet that you don't even care about finding my uncle's killer," she snapped.

"No it's not-"Kevin started.

"Just forget it," she stormed out of the café.

Kevin left the money on the table and hopped in the car. He was gonna kill Nick.

He arrived at the school and walked into the principal's office.

"Hello, Mr. Jonas, take a seat next to your brother," the principal directed gruffly. "We are here to discuss your brother's behavior in his guidance sessions."

"I understand that but if you could explain-"Kevin began.

"Watch this security video from the guidance office," the principal turned on the television.

_"Now Nicholas, how are you feeling," Mr. Fletching asked._

_No response came._

_"Now come on Nick tell me how you feel," Mr. Fletching pressed on._

_Again no response._

_"I thought that this might happen," Mr. Fletching sighed and took off his glasses, "That stupid little girl got to you."_

_Nick stood up quietly and punched Mr. Fletching hard in the nose. CRACK! "Kaleigh is not stupid you man-whore, dick, mother fucker!"_

The principal turned off the television.

Kevin turned to Nick, who was breathing heavily out of anger. Kevin looked back to the principal, "So how long is he going to be suspended?"

"A week," said the principal.

Kevin nodded and the glared at Nick.

"I'm guessing he won't be taking his guidance sessions anymore," Kevin pointed out.

"Absolutely not," Mr. Fletching said holding a tissue against his broken nose.

"He will need to," answered the principal ignoring Mr. Fletching.

"What," demanded Mr. Fletching, "This monster just broke my nose and you are okay with that?"

"He is being disciplined is he not? But he still requires the sessions," the principal answered sternly.

"Then I quit," argued Mr. Fletching.

"Yes," smirked Nick.

Kevin hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch," said Nick.

"Shut up," Kevin answered through gritted teeth. "We'll be leaving now," said Kevin pushing Nick out of the principal's office. Once out of the principal's office Kevin turned to Nick, "You are in so much trouble."

"I thought so," shrugged Nick


	17. Turn That Damn Camera Off

1Chapter 17- Turn That Damn Camera Off

Nick walked into Kevin's apartment and took a seat on the couch.

"Congrats, man! I heard about you telling off the guidance counselor," said Joe running into the room.

Nick laughed, "Thanks," He gave Joe a high-five.

"Not helping Joe," said Kevin entering his apartment.

"Sorry, Paul or Kevin, or whoever you are," smirked Joe, "So how was the meeting with Leslie?"

"Short,"Kevin glared at Nick, "I was kind of interrupted by a call from the principal."

"Ouch," smirked Joe.

"I was this close,"said Kevin putting his two fingers so that they were a centimeter apart, "This close to making ends meet, then someone had to go break their freaking guidance counselor's nose."

"Hey, that gay ass homo had it coming," said Nick.

Joe laughed, "That was a good one."

"Oh, oh really you think so," asked Nick.

"Shut up," roared Kevin

"Yeah well, I'm going to meet Lillian at psych so see you later," Joe walked out the front door.

Kevin's head shot to Nick, "What the hell were you thinking, Nicholas Jerry Jonas? Mom and Dad are going to kill me! The school called them too you know!"

"Shit," said Nick.

"No my friend, it is fucking shit," sighed Kevin taking a seat on the couch next to Nick. "You do realize that you're grounded for a month right?"

"Yup," sighed Nick.

"I think I'm gonna head down to psych to," sighed Kevin standing up. He turned to Nick, "You coming?"

"Sure," shrugged Nick, maybe Kaleigh would be there .

They arrived at psych to find Shawn hiding behind a camera, he was obviously recording something.

"What are you doing," asked Kevin walking up to Shawn.

"Shhhh,"Shawn hissed, "I'm taping Lillian and Joe... they're making out!"

"Dude," Kevin turned to Shawn, "Come on stop."

"Why," asked Shawn, "you do it all the time."

"Oh, who am I kidding," Kevin joined the fun, "make sure to get a close up of their faces," Kevin's eyes lit up, "Oh man, it looks like they've got a lot more then making out on their minds."

"Yeah," laughed Shawn. He looked back at the camera, Joe and Lillian were gone. "Wait, where'd they go?"

"Turn that damn camera off," came Lillian's cold hard voice from behind them.

Kevin and Shawn exchanged worried looks. "Oh shit," said Kevin as he and Shawn broke into a run.

Lillian chased them all around psych.

They ran into Shawn's office, there was Nick looking through some files. "Whoa," Nick cried, "What the hell?"

"I'll kill you I swear I will," Lillian yelled after Shawn and Kevin.

Joe ran into the room, "Cut them off!" He began to help Lillian with the chase.

Nick, confused and scared sided in hiding under Shawn's desk , until Shawn and Kevin both returned with black eyes.


	18. Leslie

1Chapter 18- Leslie

Kevin arrived right on time to meet with Leslie.

"Well," Leslie walked over to him, "what is your scam going to be this time?"

"If you could just listen to me," Kevin said, "the first time I had to pick up my brothers from their appointments. The second time my brother got in trouble at school, he punched out his guidance counselor. Do you understand now?"

Leslie did not appear to care about what Kevin was saying. "Whatever just tell me about my uncle's case."

"Look, Leslie-"Kevin began.

"Well get on with it," Leslie demanded.

"What is your problem," he shot.

"What's yours," she argued back.

"I'm trying to do my job, which is a difficult one and you aren't making it any easier," Kevin snapped.

"You only think that my uncle's case is some stupid assignment," she screamed close to tears, "I want his killer found."

"So do I," Kevin yelled back. "I am working my ass off trying to find his killer, in fact I've been working overtime to try and find the asshole responsible for his death!"

"Oh wow, overtime," Leslie shirked, "poor baby, some of us have to work overtime nearly everyday. But then again you've never worked a day of hard work before in your life."

"I am doing all that I possibly can to find your uncle's killer and you wanna know why," Kevin asked.

"Why," screamed Leslie.

"Because I freaking love you, Leslie," he said weakly.

Leslie's eyes widened as she jumped onto Kevin and kissed him passionately.

Joe walked over to them, "Hey Kevin what's- OH MY GOD! What did I miss," he demanded, "I'm not here for fifteen minutes and I miss everything!"

Kevin, his lips still glued to Leslie's, looked at Joe and gave him the middle finger.

"Oh, that is very nice, very nice, Paul or Kevin or whoever you decided to be today."

Kevin gave Joe both of his middle fingers this time.

"Oh yeah great," Joe crossed his arms, "I love you too bro."

Kevin still hadn't broken apart from Leslie.

"Are you two like attached to each other or something, I mean you're gonna have to breathe sometime," Joe demanded.

Kevin and Leslie just walked away, leaving Joe speechless.


	19. I'm Back

1AN: Hey readers! I Just wanna let you guys know that (if you have not read my other AN) On YouTube there are 2 trailers for It's Gonna Psych You Out In the End one of which will be giving you guys a sneak peak of upcoming chapters! My YouTube account is: Hogwartsheiress101 so you guys can look that stuff up and please comment if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them! Now back to the story...

Chapter19- I'm Back

The boys sat alone in psych. Nick was doing homework. Joe was slowly pooring milk on Nick's hair, but slowly enough so that Nick couldn't fell it. Kevin was on his cell phone trying to book a concert.

The doors burst open and a short little boy with brown hair and big hazel eyes entered the room. "I'm back," said the little boy creepily.

Joe screamed, causing Nick to realize that milk was being poured on his head.

"Hey-"Nick began but when he saw the little boy he too screamed.

"Will you two shut up," Kevin roared, "I'm on the-" but when he saw the boy he also screamed.

"Did you miss me," the little boy asked in the same creepy voice.

The three boys ran into the other room screaming.

"What's wrong," asked Lillian as she, Kaleigh and Leslie ran to the boys.

"It's in _there_," said Joe pointing to the door that led to the room where the little boy was located.

Lillian sighed, "Joe, is it another bug again?"

Nick shook his head as he hid behind Kaleigh.

"See for yourself," said Kevin from behind Leslie.

The girls and boys entered the room. When the girls saw the little boy they slapped the head of the boys hiding behind them.

"Your little brother, Frankie," Lillian roared in Joe's ear, "are you kidding me?"

"Don't let his huge 'innocent' eyes fool you, he's evil," answered Joe.

"Yeah, real evil," said Kaleigh sarcastically as Frankie sat down and began to play with his toys that he had brought.

"Oh he's good," said Kevin quietly, "but don't let him fool you he's definitely up to something."

"Don't tell me that you're a part of this too," asked Leslie incredulously at Kevin.

"He's really evil," whispered Nick.

Kaleigh slapped Nick's head.

"Hi Frankie," said the girls sweetly.

Frankie smiled and waved sweetly.

"Look how sweet he is," sighed Kaleigh.

"That's what he wants you to think," said Joe.

Frankie's smile faded and tears started to form in his eyes, "You, didn't miss me," he hiccuped.

"You boys hurt his feelings," snapped Lillian.

"I'm telling you it's all a part of his evil plan," insisted Joe.

Frankie cried even harder," you guys are so mean."

"Nice try," smirked Kevin, "but that's not gonna work on us."

"Fuck you," sobbed Frankie.

"Where did he learn that from," asked Lillian furiously.

"It was joe," said Kevin.

"No," Joe defended himself, "It was Nick."

"It was Kevin," whispered Nick.

"It doesn't matter," said Kevin, "but what does matter is that he's an evil little boy."

Frankie sobbed even harder.

"Oh, Frankie, sweetie," sighed Kaleigh, "don't cry."

"Yeah," said Leslie.

"I have an idea," said Lillian, "let's take him to Cold Stone." She knelt next to Frankie, "do you like ice cream sweetheart?"

Frankie nodded wiping his eyes.

"Well we're gonna take you to go get some okay, You can get whatever you want and we'll but it for you," said Lillian.

Frankie nodded tears still in his eyes.

"No," said Joe, "don't you see, this is all a part of his plan !"

"Oh real mature," said Lillian, she turned to Frankie, "Let's go sweetie."

Frankie nodded as they left.

The boys just looked at one another dumbfounded by what just happened.


	20. Decision time

1Chapter 20- Decision Time

Nick sat alone in his room. He had just seen the first of many things that would remind him of the horrors of being kidnaped. He had been watching the news and a child had been reported missing. Just the thought of that sent a chill up Nick's spine.

He had been doing a lot of thinking recently, and he had found only one solution. NJ. Nick had been thinking about this for a while and it seemed like the safest ting to do. He picked up the phone and dialed his parents number.

Joe slurped down the last bit of his slushie that he and Lillian had been sharing. Nick walked down the steps of Kevin's apartment.

"He Joe," said Nick, "Lillian."

Lillian waved but Joe looked at Nick offended.

"Excuse me," said Joe in outrage, "we're having a moment," Joe pointed to himself and Lillian.

"Sorry," said Nick distractedly, he was looking foe something, "Joe, do you know where the suitcase is?"

"No... Why," asked Joe.

"I... um... I'm-" Nick stuttered.

"Spit it out Nick," Joe ordered.

"I'm moving back to New Jersey, with Mom and Dad when they come to pick up Frankie tomorrow," Nick answered.

"You know what," said Joe thinking hard, "I think that the suit case is in the closet over there," Joe gestured to the corner.

"Thanks man," said Nick as she walked over to the closet and opened it.

Joe pushed Nick into the closet and locked it.

"Let me out of here you ass-crack," Nick screamed.

"No, I don't think I will," Joe answered leaning against the war.

"Come on man," sighed Nick, "I've gotta get all my stuff together by the time Mom and Dad get here tomorrow."

"Maybe you don't get it, I'm not letting you out of this closet because of your retarded decision to move back with Mom and Dad," Joe explained.

"You suck," said Nick.

"Please," said Joe, "you're too kind."

A few hours later Kevin walked through the doors of his apartment, "Hey Joe, what's up Lillian?" Kevin walked over to the closet he was going to hang his jacket up in there.

"NO," screamed Joe, "don't open the door!"

"Why," asked Kevin, "Is there a bug in there?"

"Why does everybody think that," Joe asked furiously.

"It's Nick, he's in there," Lillian explained, "he needs some sense knocked into him."

"I see, " said Kevin calmly but then his tone turned to angry, "JOSEPH ADAM JONAS let Nick out of there immediately!"

"But-"Joe began.

"NOW," Kevin screamed.

"Okay, okay," said Joe, "but I'm only doing this so he won't move back to New Jersey with Mom and Dad."

"Did I say let him out," asked Kevin, "what I meant was try pushing the table against the closet door."

"I hate you both," Nick yelled from inside the closet.

"I liked you better when you were mute," Joe yelled at Nick.

"Fuck off," said Nick.

Frankie entered the room, "Why is the table pushed up against the table," Frankie turned to Joe, "is there a bug in there?"

"No there is not a bug in there," Joe answered through gritted teeth, "Nick is in there."

"When's your turn Joe," asked Frankie.

"I'm not going to have a turn," Joe answered.

"Oh man," said Frankie.

"Thanks Frankie," said Joe sarcastically.

Frankie ran to the table and moved it out of the way.

"No Frankie don't," said Joe and Kevin in unison.

Frankie unlocked the closet door letting Nick out .

Nick Ran out of the closet, "Ha," he said clutching the suitcase, "I found it." Nick ran up the steps to his room as he began packing.


	21. Goodbyes

1Chapter21- Goodbyes

Nick walked out of his room, the clock 5:30 PM, in about an hour and a half his parents would be picking him and Frankie up at Henry's house. The reason he'd be getting picked up at Henry's house was because, Henry was going fishing and Shawn was working on a case so Kevin had to watch Kaleigh.

Kevin drove the four of them to Henry's house. When they entered the house it was about 6:00 PM. Nick Raced up to Kaleigh's room and pounded on her door.

Kevin yelled from the living room, "Keep the door open so I can see you two!"

"Okay," said Nick not seeing why the door would possibly need to be closed.

Kaleigh opened the door, "Nick," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Um I was hoping we could talk," he said shyly.

"Well, come in," she said happily.

"Okay, but Kevin said we have to keep the door open," said Nick stepping inside Kaleigh's room. It was painted red and gold.

"So what do you want to talk about," asked Kaleigh.

"Um, well I've been thinking for a while now," he said, "and I've decided that I'm going to be moving back to NJ with my parents."

"Oh," said Kaleigh her smile faded.

"I mean, I'll visit a lot, it's just I'm scared that _he's _going to come after me and I don't know I thought I'd be safer in NJ," He said.

"Oh totally understandable,"said Kaleigh close to tears.

"Hey," Nick walked over to her, and he kissed her lips sweetly. Sweetly turned into passionately and passionately turned into Nick closing the door.

About a half hour later Kevin realized that Kaleigh's door was shut. Kevin barged in and there were Nick and Kaleigh sitting on Kaleigh's bed, both fully clothed and Kaleigh's bed completely neat.

"You off the bed now," Kevin pointed to Nick.

"But-" said Nick.

"NOW," roared Kevin angrily. Nick stood up and got of the bed.

"Oooooooooooooooooo," Joe walked up, "some one's getting a little too close there."

"Leave Joseph," said Kevin.

"But-"Joe began.

"LEAVE," Kevin screamed, Kevin then turned to Nick, "Nick, you've got a half hour until mom and dad get here."

Nick nodded as Kevin began to walk away.

"And leave the door open this time,"Said Kevin.

"Will do," said Nick.

"Sorry," said Kaleigh. She turned to Nick and they both started laughing. Kevin had been ten minutes off. If Kevin had came in ten minutes earlier he would've seen a very intimate moment.

Nick was happy to see Kaleigh's smile although he was sure it wouldn't last long. He had to leave in a half hour. Nick kissed Kaleigh's lips for a moment but then they broke apart. They spent the rest of their time talking...with the door open. Pretty soon their half hour was up and the door bell rang. It was time for Nick to go.

Nick and Kaleigh walked into the living room there were Nick's parents. They were hugging Frankie they had missed him very much.

"Come on sweetie," said their mother.

Nick smiled to his parents then to Kaleigh.

Kaleigh hugged him for a little while.

"Tick-tick people, we've got a plane to catch," said their father.

Nick kissed Kaleigh goodbye and then turned to his parents, "alright, let's go." He began to walk out the door but ran back to Kaleigh and gave her one last long kiss. "Bye," he whispered as he walked out the door with his younger brother and parents. But before they were fully out the door, Joe whistled causing Nick and Kaleigh to blush.


	22. Jillian'

1Chapter22- 'Jillian'

Joe pressed down a key on his piano. He did it so dully that it made one long dull sound.HE did so with every key as Kevin played the guitar.

"Come on man, what's the matter with you," Kevin asked.

"It's not the same without Nick," said Joe sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah," sighed Kevin, "I guess not."

"I miss his quietness," said Joe angrily, "who am I supposed to pull pranks on now?"

"There's always Shawn," Kevin suggested.

"No, he won't do the mime act that Nick always did," Joe pointed out.

Kevin nodded, "That was pretty funny."

There was a knock on the door. When Kevin opened it he saw that it was Lillian and Leslie. He let them in.

Lillian walked over to Joe who was still sitting on the floor. "What did you do to him," she glared at Kevin.

"I didn't do anything," Kevin said taking a step back, "He just misses Nick."

"Awe," said Lillian, "My poor baby," she hugged Joe tightly.

"Alright," said Leslie, "That's it!"

"What's-what," asked Kevin.

"Lillian and I have been talking, It's been a week since Nick left and all you guys have been doing is moping around," Leslie answered, "That's why today we are going out."

"Do we have a say in this," Kevin asked.

"Kevin," Leslie sighed, "of course...not!"

Kevin's smile left his face.

"Grab your coat Kev, let's go," demanded Leslie.

Kevin walked out the door still in shock at Leslie's demands. That left Joe and Lillian alone in the apartment.

"So," said Lillian standing up.

"So," Joe answered dully.

"Stand up," said Lillian.

"No," Joe answered in a bored tone.

"Sweetie," said Lillian sweetly but then her voice turned into a threatening one, "don't you make me come down there."

Joe stood up immediately.

"Much better," smiled Lillian, "Now we can either-"

Joe kissed her lips, something about her just made him crazy. Lillian kissed him back their body temperatures rising.

"No," Lillian stopped him, "not here."

Joe smiled as he led the way to his room.

Two hours later Kevin and Leslie came back home. By then Joe and Lillian were in the living room watching TV.

Leslie and Kevin entered the room, Kevin carrying several bags while Leslie held her smoothie.

"So hoe did your day go," asked Leslie taking a seat next to Lillian.

"Just fine," Lillian answered, "yours?"

"Kevin and I went shopping," smiled Leslie, "and have you heard the fabulous news?"

"What news," asked Joe sitting up.

"Kevin, solved his first case," Leslie explained, "My uncle's killer is now behind bars!"

"That's great," exclaimed Lillian.

"Oh," said Joe slouching back down. He was hoping that it would be news of Nick. "You know,"said Joe thinking aloud, "Nick has been gone for a whole week and we haven't gotten one call from the little bastard."

"I bet Kaleigh has," said Kevin enviously.

"Now come on you guys," said Leslie, "He's probably over whelmed, he's going to a new school, with new teachers and new students. He's probably under a ton of stress."

"Bull Shit," said Joe, "he should still call."

Surprisingly the phone rang and Joe ran to pick it up.

"Hello... oh...no Nick's not here in fact he doesn't even live here anymore... no he's not avoiding you I swear... he doesn't live here anymore," Joe screamed into the phone, "Of course I'm sure I'm his brother for crying out loud. Oh and if you do hear from him tell the little jackass to call me! OK BYE!" Joe hung up the phone.

"Who was that ," asked Lillian.

"Uh," said Joe, "no one it was no one."

"Okay," smiled Lillian, "now the truth."

"It was Nick's ex-girlfriend," Joe bit his lip.

"And she would be," asked Lillian.

"Uh... no one," said Joe nervously.

"Oh look a bug," Lillian exclaimed.

"Where," Joe screamed as he jumped up on the couch.

Lillian looked at him blankly.

"Fine," said Joe sitting down, "Miley Cyrus."

"Why would she be calling Nick," asked Lillian.

"Well... funny story..." Joe laughed but then changed the subject, "Hey Lillian, gues what I think we should take our relationship public."

"Oh really," asked Lillian crossing her arms.

"Yeah," he said, "our celebrity couple could be... Jillian." Joe's smile faded as he realized what he had just said.

"Don't change the subject," yelled Lillian, "now, why would Miley be calling Nick?"

Joe didn't answer.

"Answer me, damn it!" screamed Lillian.

"She's been trying to get back with him for months, are you happy now," asked Joe now hiding behind the couch.

"Oh god," said Lillian, "I've gotta tell Kaleigh," and with that Lillian walked out the door.


	23. Bad News, Worse News, Horrible News

1Chapter23- Bad News, Worse News, Horrible News

Kaleigh angrily walked into the house and raced up the steps and into her room. She had just found out that a new guidance counselor had just been hired and soon she'd have to go back to guidance sessions.

Her cell phone buzzed, she smiled it was Nick. He had been calling her everyday since he left. "Hey," she said picking up the phone."

"Hey, Kale," she heard his voice say, "how was school."

"Sucky, you," she answered.

He laughed, "same here, so what's new?"

"I have a new guidance counselor," Kaleigh groaned.

"Is it another faggot," Nick asked.

She giggled, "I don't know, all I know is that this one is a woman and she's happily married."

"Well, maybe she's not as bad as the faggot we had before," he suggested.

"Yeah... maybe... I don't know. I guess I'm still angry about the last guy that we had...you know," Kaleigh answered.

"Totally, I piss my guidance counselor off every day, by not talking to him," Nick laughed into the phone.

Kaleigh heard a knock at her door, "hang on sweetie," she told Nick. "Come in," she called.

Lillian entered the room, "Kaleigh I need to- who are you talking to?"

"Nick...why," asked Kaleigh.

"Maybe, you should tell him to call his brothers, they miss him a lot and he hasn't called them since he's moved back to NJ," Lillian said coldly.

"Okay," said Kaleigh putting her phone next to her ear, "Nick, listen I got to go but, you should call your brothers."

"Alright," he said," love ya bye."

"Love you too, bye," she hung up the phone.

"Listen... come with me to psych," Lillian said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," said Kaleigh, "Let's go."

The girls walked down to psych. When they got there they both took a seat.

"Kaleigh," said Lillian, "I need to talk to you about-"

_Bang!_ The door went flying open. A girl with crimpy brown hair and blue eyes entered the room. She looked pissed, "Where's Nick," the girl asked.

Kaleigh stood up, "whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all you can't just barge in here, and secondly Nick's not here, he move back to New Jersey with his parents, and third of all... who are you?"

"Kaleigh," said Lillian, "this is what I was trying to tell you-"

"I'm his girlfriend," said the girl with an attitude.

"Kaleigh don't listen to her, she's his ex-girlfriend, she's been trying to get Nick back for months, they aren't dating-" Lillian began.

"What do _you _know," asked the girl.

"Oh shut up Miley," said Lillian angrily, "Kaleigh over here is Nick's real current girlfriend."

"Yeah, right, Nick and I are closer than close," said Miley, "so I suggest you get lost."

"Hey, if you're gonna be a bitch than I'm gonna ask you to leave," said Kaleigh.

"Make me wannabe," said Miley.

"Will do slut,"Kaleigh answered cooly as she grabbed her hand cuffs, "Now, we're gonna try this one more time, you can leave willingly or I can make you leave. Which is it gonna be? I don't really care as long as you get out of here."

"Not until I see Nick," said Miley coldly.

"He's not here," said Kaleigh, "infact he's not even in the state! He's in New Jersey where he decided to move to."

"A likely story," said Miley, "How much did he pay you?"

"What," asked Kaleigh.

"I know Nick's avoiding me, so how much did he pay you, let me rephrase the question how much will I have to pay you to get you to tell me where he is," Miley asked coldly.

"I already told you bitch now leave," said Kaleigh

"Fine, but I'll fine him, sooner or later, I'll find him," and with that Miley exited psych.

Kaleigh turned back to Lillian, who wasn't sure what to say. Kaleigh sat down in silence, how could Nick not have warned her about this; what was worse was that Shawn made her and Lillian head home the second he walked into psych... how weird was that?

Kaleigh and Lillian headed back to Henry's house. When they entered the house Henry was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. When he noticed Kaleigh and Lillian he looked up. "Lillian, if you could wait out side for a moment please," he asked.

Lillian nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Kaleigh... take a seat," he said quietly.

Kaleigh sat down, "Uncle Henry is everything alright," she asked worriedly.

"Kaleigh, I don't know how to tell you this," he sighed, "Today I got a call the army... it was regarding your father," he said.

"That's good isn't it? Is he coming home? Or will he be visiting?" she asked.

"Kaleigh, I'm so sorry, There was a car bombing and one of the pieces smashed your fathers skull, he, he ,he didn't make it," Henry finished.

"What do you mean, do you mean to tell me that he's in a coma or-" She began tears rolling down her face.

"Kaleigh, you know what I mean," he said.

Kaleigh nodded her tears increasing, "They're positive it was him?"

"As positive as I'm your uncle," Henry said solemnly, " I asked them the very same questions Kaleigh, I'm so sorry."

Kaleigh nodded choking on her tears, "I just, I, I can't believe it."

Henry stood up and walked over to her, he hugged her, "Me either."


	24. Nicholas Jerry Jones

1Chapter24- Nicholas Jerry Jonas

Kaleigh sat alone in her room starring at old pictures of her and her dad, right next to that photo was a picture of her mom. It wasn't fair why did this happen to her. Hadn't she suffered enough? No, being kidnaped and having asthma and not having a mom wasn't enough, but her father had to be snatched away from her too..

Her cell phone buzzed, her heart sank even lower... it was Nick. "Hello," she answered the phone dully.

"Hey Kale, What's up," he asked.

"What's up," she repeated, "What's up, Why don't you go and ask Miley, I' m sure she'd be glad to answer that question for you.

"What," he asked.

"Well she came barging through the doors of psych like she owned the place looking for her boyfriend, Nick," Kaleigh said coldly.

"Kaleigh, she's my ex-girlfriend, I don't have any feelings for her anymore, I swear-" he began.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

"What is your problem," He asked.

"What's my problem," she repeated, "okay let me think, My boyfriends ex came looking for him today, my boyfriend moved out of the time zone, oh and I just found out that I'm never ever going to see my father again, but hey, what's my problem."

"Kale, back up, what happened to your dad," Nick asked.

"He was in a bombing, while fighting in Iraq, and needless to say he's left the world," Kaleigh cried.

"Whoa, whoa, okay sweetie listen, just breathe, okay, everything will be okay," he reassured her.

"No it won't Nick, not for my dad anyway," she sobbed.

"Kaleigh, I'm so sorry, If there's anything I can do-"he began.

"Just thanks for listening," she said.

"No problem," he answered.

"I've gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, did you talk to your brothers," she asked.

"Yes... I'll tell you about it tomorrow, bye Kaleigh sweet dreams," said Nick.

"I don't think that'll happen, but thanks anyway, love ya bye,"she said gloomily.

"Live ya too, bye." he said.

Kaleigh hung up the phone. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep but it took what seemed like forever. All she wanted to do was cry, but after all the crying she had previously done, it seemed as if she didn't have another tear left in her.

It was morning she went to get out of bed, when Joe, Kevin, Lillian, Leslie, Juliet, Shawn and Gus entered her room, with a tray of breakfast.

Kaleigh made to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going," asked Juliet.

"School," said Kaleigh.

Juliet laughed "look at the time, school is long over."

"Kaleigh glanced at the clock it read 4:30 PM. "No way," she said.

"Yes way," said a voice from the hall.

"Who is out there," she asked.

Nick entered the room with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other.

"NICK," she exclaimed, she made to et out of be again but the pushed her back down. "You're staying in bed today," said Shawn, "or for what's left of today, pretty soon you're going to be going right back to sleep again."

"Nick walked over to Kaleigh, and kissed her head as he put the flowers and chocolates on the breakfast tray, which was now on her bed. "How you feeling babe," he asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "a little weird, it hasn't totally sunk in yet."

He nodded.

Lillian and Leslie walked over to her, "you know," Lillian said, "I really liked your dad, and I'm really sorry Kaleigh.

"I'll be okay," said Kaleigh.

"My mom says that she's going to pay her respects at the funeral, but she can't face you yet. She's really sorry," Lillian said.

Kaleigh nodded and turned her head, her eyes fell upon the picture of her dad that she had been looking at the previous night. Tears formed in her eyes but she couldn't cry. Not now.

Nick walked over to her again, "it's okay," he comforted her.

Tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

Nick hugged her, "You're allowed to cry you know," he said rubbing her back soothingly.

She just didn't get it. She didn't cry. It just didn't happen, she didn't cry when she had an asthma attack, she didn't cry when she was kidnaped but why was she crying now? More tears kept escaping her eyes and she couldn't keep wiping them away.

"It's alright," Nick smiled weakly, he stopped rubbing her back and held her hand in his, "it'll be okay."

She nodded, she felt safe around him and she felt comforted. Maybe she'd be lucky and tomorrow it will have ended up being nothing more than a nightmare.


	25. Lonely Joey

1Chapter25- Lonely Joey

Nick had only stayed for that day, he had to get back to school in NJ. Joe had tried to lock Nick in a closet again, but Nick didn't fall for it this time.

Lillian spent most of her time with Kaleigh, for reasons no one really knew. So Joe felt especially lonely. Even though Nick called more often now it wasn't the same.

Kevin spent most of his time with Leslie now. So Joe spent a lot of time at Kevin's apartment alone.

Luckily Shawn, finally got Joe a case of a robbery to work on. Hopefully that would keep him occupied at least for a little while. He started working on the case the next day.

He would have to go to the store that had been robbed, and talk to all the employees and managers and owners. It wasn't exactly Joe's idea of fun. He was looking for more of a murder or kidnaping, but Shawn said that he should start off slow. Although he argued about it the fact of the matter was that Joe would end up working on the robbery.

He was hoping that Lillian might be able to be his partner on this case, but according to Shawn he didn't need a partner but in any case Lillian was much too busy talking to Kaleigh now. What they had to talk about every single day he'd never know.

Joe sighed as he walked to the store that had been robbed and pushed open the door, "hi" he said, "I'm looking for the manager."

An employee nodded as he went into the back room. He soon returned with a girl with long red hair, she appeared to be about seventeen. Her blue eyes looked at Joe angrily.

"Can I help you," she asked rudely.

"I'm J. Jonas and I'm here to investigate the robbery that took place here a few days ago," Joe held out his hand.

"Mary Ann," she answered walking around to the fourth cash register, "This is where it happened."

Joe put his un shook hand down and walked over to the cash register, "were you here when the robbery occured?"

"Well, duh," she said, "how else would I have known where the robbery took place?"

"Sorry," said joe oddly, "maybe I'll just come back another time."

"Fine by me," she said curtly.

"I'm afraid," Joe said taking out his hand cuffs, "I'm gonna have to take you in for the robbery of this store."

"What evidence do you have on me," she asked appalled.

He laughed "well seeing as you have a key to the cash register oh and also if the store was closed when the robbery occurred how could you have been here to see it happen?" He put the cuffs around her wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to a lawyer if you can not afford a lawyer the court will assign one to you. You have the right to a fair trial with a fair jury," he finished, "mans that's cool. Now after you." he walked her out the door and took her to the police station.


	26. No Celebration

1Chapter26- No Celebration

Joe walked back into Kevin's apartment. It was still empty, but probably wouldn't be for long. He took a seat on the couch and the phone rang. He picked it up... it was Nick.

"Hello," asked Joe.

"It's Nick."

"Hey, man," said Joe.

"Hey," said Nick.

"So what's up," asked Joe.

"Nothing," Nick sighed, "Just checking in."

"Well I'm bored as hell," said Joe dully.

"Really," Nick asked.

"Yup," said Joe.

"But I heard you got a case," said Nick.

"Oh yeah, I already solved,"said Joe proudly.

"What was the case," Nick asked with interest.

"A robbery," said Joe fondly, "You should've seen how fast I told her, her rights, man it was awesome!"

"Oh," said Nick losing interest in the conversation.

"What," asked Joe, "You don't sound to happy for me."

"No it's just ... I mean ... a robbery," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Joe angrily, "What are you trying to say that robbers aren't dangerous."

"No, No," said Nick gaining interest again, "I'm sure that it was some huge guy right, Joe."

"Well ... not exactly," said Joe uneasily.

"Oh well then describe the robber for crying out loud," said Nick excitedly.

"Uh ... it was a girl... She was skinny... with red hair and blue eyes ... Oh and she looked about seventeen," Joe's voice faded.

"Wow, Joe, I'm so... so ... so proud," Nick laughed.

"Hey, she could've had a gun you know," said Joe.

"Right, because seventeen year old girls normally carry around a gun in their purses, but then again pepper spray can really hurt," Nick laughed.

"Hey, at least I put a law breaker behind bars," said Joe growing angry.

"Yeah, because now there's on less seventeen year old girl wandering the streets," Nick laughed, "I feel so much safer."

"Goodbye," said Joe angrily.

Nick laughed, "whatever man, talk to you later."

Joe hung up the phone . Lillian would probably be proud of him.

Kevin and Leslie arrived at the apartment. "Hey, I'm home," called Kevin.

"Hey," said Joe, "I've solved my first case."

"That's great," exclaimed Leslie.

"Yeah, congrats man," said Kevin patting him on the back, "So what was the case? Kidnaping? Murder? Attempted Homicide?"

"Robbery," answered Joe.

Kevin laughed.

"What? Robbers can be dangerous," Joe shot.

"No, totally, so did the guy have a gun, was he freakishly huge," asked Kevin.

"No SHE was a seventeen year old prep," said Joe.

Kevin laughed, "no seriously." He saw Joe's serious face and laughed even harder, "You're actually serious, aren't you."

"Yes," Joe answered dully.

"Well," Kevin laughed, "congrats man."

"I'm going to my room,"said Joe dully.

Later on Lillian and Kaleigh came over to Kevin's apartment.

"Hey Joe," called Lillian.

Joe came racing down the steps. When he saw Lillian he kissed her. He hadn't seen her in what felt like centuries. "Guess what," Joel exclaimed.

"What," asked Lillian.

"I solved my first case," he said excitedly.

"That's incredible," said Lillian happily, "tell me all about it."

"Well it was a robbery at the store. So I went to the store and asked to speak to the manager, well the slutty seventeen year old, told me a load of lies and I figured it out and took her down town," said Joe proudly, "Oh I think I made a new record of the fastest reciting of rights."

"Wow," she said oddly, "Joe, I'm really... really speechless."

"Not you too! I mean it's not my fault that Shawn gave me a crappy case! I mean when Kevin solved his first case, he got a party and everything. But all I get is people laughing at me and my fast reciting of the rights," Joe said indignantly.

"Joe, Kevin solved a murder case and had a gun held to his head and was able to arrest the guy without getting hurt," Lillian explained, "Joe, you managed to arrest a seventeen year old prep, now honestly which one sounds more impressive to you?"

"You all suck, I mean a little appreciation wouldn't hurt okay, I put a criminal behind bars, doesn't that count for something," he said.

"You know what, Joe, I think Kaleigh and I are gonna head back to her place, so see ya," Lillian walked out of Kevin's apartment.


	27. Gifts

1Chapter27- Gifts

Kaleigh walked into Henry's house and sat down on the couch, school had been dreadful that day. There had been a fire and of course she freaked out and sent to the guidance counselor. At least this guidance counselor tried to understand what she was going through.

She saw a package on the couch next to her it read "Kaleigh Spencer" (there was a heart that dotted the" i" in Kaleigh.

She opened it, there were three things in there. The first was a note she put that aside for now, she'd read it later. Second was brown teddy bear. Third was a white rose.

She snatched the note it read:

_Kaleigh,_

_I've been missing the happiness in your voice and in your calls, hopefully this will make you smile at least for a little while,_

_Nick_

Kaleigh smiled as she hugged the teddy bear tight. How sweet. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Nick's number as fast as she could.

"Hello," she heard his voice answer.

"Nick, you are officially the best boyfriend ever," she exclaimed.

"I know," he said , "Why am I the best boyfriend ever, again?"

"I got your package," she exclaimed.

"Oh," he laughed, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it Nick, it was so sweet and thoughtful and it totally made my day," she said her heart melting.

"Did you like the bear," he asked.

"No, I loved it," she said happily, "I named him Nick!"

She heard him laugh, "Nice choice, what about the rose," he asked her.

"I already put it in a vase," Kaleigh exclaimed, "and the note just melted my heart."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, "I was hoping you would."

"I really miss you," she said.

"I miss you too," he said, "maybe I'll be able to visit soon."

"That's great," she said excitedly.

"Yeah it is," he said happily.

"Look, Nick I've gotta go, it's my dad's funeral today and-"she began.

"Say no more, Love ya," said Nick.

"Love ya too, bye."

"Bye," he said, and with that they hung up the phones.


	28. Funeral

1Chapter28-Funeral

Kaleigh looked at her father's open casket, it made her sick, but she knew that she had to stay for her father. Tears escaped her eyes. She ran out of the ceremony.

She was in a dark hall all alone. Kaleigh heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

"Kaleigh," said a comforting voice. It was Lillian mothers the woman who took her in when her father first left for Iraq.

Kaleigh turned to her.

"Kaleigh, it'll be okay-"Mrs Parker began.

"No it won't, everyone keeps saying that, but it won't be! My father is dead and he's not coming back! It's impossible for _him _to be okay," Kaleigh cried.

"Kaleigh, _he _may not be alive but he's moved on to a better place. I know that you don't want to hear this and it all sounds like bull shit to you but it will be okay for _you_, it's not to later for _you_ Kaleigh," said Mrs Parker giving Kaleigh a warm hearted hug,

Joe, Kevin and Lillian came over there too. Lillian gave Kaleigh a hug while Joe and Kevin exchanged awkward glances.

Kaleigh cried even harder she had barely gotten a chance to know her father, since he had started fight in the war when she was only in the fourth grade.

Her uncle soon came out too, "Why don't you all go back inside while I talk to Kaleigh... alone." Lillian Joe and Kevin obeyed but not Mrs Parker.

"Lauralie... please, If I could have a minute alone with Kaleigh -"Henry began.

"Not a chance," said Mrs Parker, "I've been raising this girl since she was in the fourth grade. She is like a daughter to me. Than there's you, you haven't been her life until a few months ago, and now you think that you can decide everything that involves her."

"Yes actually, since I am her _legal _guardian. I think that I am allowed to make the decisions involving her," Henry answered, "Now I would like a word with my niece in private."

Mrs Parker looked at him coldly, "Fine I'll give you a few minutes but after that I promise nothing,"and with that she walked away/

"Kaleigh, your father, my brother, was a good man and he loved you very much. I nees you to understand something. Your father went to Iraq to be able to support you... money wise. He was, I'll admitt, foolish, he thought himself to be indestructible. He thought nothing bad would happen to him. He was young in his mid twenties when he enlisted, but I'll never forget his courage. He was my younger brother... my really younger brother, but man he was a risk taker. He passed that onto his daughter. He cared about you so much. When your father was found they found these," he showed her a handful of letters, "with him. They are all addressed to Kaleigh Spencer." He handed her the letters and walked back into the ceremony.


	29. AJ

1Chapter29-AJ

Lillian decided to spend the day with Joe since he had been overly lonely.

After solving his, apparently, unimpressive, first case he now got a lot more cases. However the holidays were nearing close, and Shawn kept taking most of the cases since the people insisted on having a psychic to help.

Kaleigh could've worked on some of the cases but recently she just seemed miserable all of the time. So Shawn had picked up most of the slack. Joe and Kevin kept getting days off. Kevin spent most of his time off with Leslie. But since Lillian, who also seemed miserable a lot of the time now, spent so much time with Kaleigh, Joe hardly ever saw Lillian. Nick called about once a day but only talked for a few minutes, since he had oh so many friends.

Joe was happy to hear that Lillian was going to spend the entire day him. It made him a lot less bored and took his mind off of the pressures of the holiday season.

They met up at psych so that they could see if Shawn had any cases for them . Shawn was out so they decided to wait for a little while, just in case Shawn came back. When they were just about to get going some blonde girl entered psych with her sister. Joe was still in Shawn's office so Lillian decided to handle things.

"May I help you," Lillian asked with a smile.

"Can you tell me where I can find Joe Jonas," asked the first girl scanning the room.

"Do you have an appointment, or a last minute emergency," asked Lillian politely.

"I need an appointment to see my Joey," the girl asked annoyingly.

"Yeah," asked the sister rudely.

"_Your _Joey," asked Lillian putting her hands on her hips.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm AJ from Aly and AJ, currently dating Joseph Adam Jonas," said AJ, "Now where's Joe?"

"Well," said Lillian, "Let me introduce _myself _I'm Lillian from Jillian," she said coldly.

"Did I hear you use our celebrity-oh my god," said Joe walking into the room.

"Joey," exclaimed AJ waving to him.

"What the hell are you doing here," asked Joe.

"Looking for you baby," said Aj leaning her body up against Joe.

Joe pushed her away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We've been broken apart for a long time now, and I've moved on now, I'm dating Lillian now."

"Cute," said AJ, "dating a nobody, but seriously come back to dating a somebody."

"A nobody," exclaimed Lillian, "That is it get out!"

"No way, I'm not done getting my Joey-kins back," said AJ.

"You're not gonna get me back," said Joe, "I LOVE Lillian, now if you could please leave Lillian and I have a movie to catch."

AJ laughed again, "I get it you're playing hard to get. We'll I'll have you back. Let's go Aly," and with that the two sisters exited psych.

"Explain," Lillian shot at Joe.

"She's my _ex_-girlfriend, Now let's go catch that movie," he said getting ready to walk out the door.

"Get back here," yelled Lillian.

"Oh my god. What is your problem," he asked.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM," she yelled, "DO YOU."

"No, but it looks like you do I mean your either avoiding me or screaming at me I mean what did I do," Joe snapped.

"AVOIDING YOU," exclaimed Lillian, "so I decide to hang out with my best friend that had been like a sister to me for a long time and you think I'm avoiding you. You're not the only person in my life Joe."

"No, I'm not saying that I am, but recently I haven't even been in your life," screamed Joe, "Whatever, I'm just gonna go back home, you can call if you want to," Joe walked out of psych leaving Lillian alone.


	30. Merry Christmas

1Chapter 30- Merry Christmas

It was finally Christmas time and Nick had decided to come out to visit. It was going to be the three couples' first Christmas together. It was Christmas and they were going to exchange gifts. They all sat around the tree.

Kaleigh was sitting next to Nick. Lillian was snuggling up to Joe. Leslie and Kevin were holding hands.

"Youngest goes first," said Henry.

"That would be Kaleigh," smiled Nick, "but I'm gonna make her suffer a little while longer."

"Nick," sighed Kaleigh. A box with holes, next to Joe, started to move.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Joe as he got up and hid behind the couch, "It's a bug!"

"It's not a bug," said Nick, "okay Kaleigh you can open it, it's the moving one."

Kaleigh took the box and opened it. Out popped a small spaniel puppy and it liked Kaleigh's face.

"Awe, Nick, I love it so much, I'm gonna name it Bubbles," smiled Kaleigh.

"Why Bubbles," asked Shawn.

"Cause it's a cute name," said Kaleigh.

"Your turn," said Kaleigh, handing Nick an envelope. He opened it his mouth dropped. There were two tickets to a Yankee VS. Redsox game right behind the Yankee Dugout. "Thank you so much," he exclaimed. He kissed her lips but quickly because Henry was watching.

"You got her a dog," said Henry to Nick.

"Well yeah, I mean, I thought it would keep her mind off of everything that, you know is going on-"Nick caught Henry's eye and fell silent.

"Your turn Lillian," said Joe handing Lillian a small box, " I will say it's not as big as what Nick got Kaleigh or as living , but I think you'll like it."

Lillian opened up the box, it was a ring with a huge diamond.

"Lillian,"said Joe taking the ring and getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

"Hell yeah," said Lillian kissing Joe. They broke apart and she handed him an envelope.

Joe opened the envelope, "Two tickets to the sold out Switchfoot concert," said Joe, "are you kidding me- oh and floor seats," he turned back to Lillian, "did I tell you that I love you?"

"Uh..." said Kevin handing Leslie an envelope, "I... hope... you ... like it."

Leslie took the envelope and opened it, "wow... a $20 gift card... to wal-mart."

"Well I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I thought I'd get you a gift card, and I wasn't sure what stores you liked and I thought well wal-mart has everything- I just thought that you'd like it," his voice traveled off.

"Wow... it's great," said Leslie, "Yours is in the big box."

Kevin unwrapped the gift. It was a brand new guitar with his name carved into it. "Leslie, it's amazing and I, I, got you a gift card. What a stupid thing to do."

"No, it's fine," said Leslie.

"No, it's not, you are coming with me and we're getting you something better, okay Let's go," snapped Kevin.

"No Kevin, it's okay, really," said Leslie.

"No, it's not, Nick got Kaleigh a freaking puppy, Joe fucking purposed and I, I got you a $20 gift card to wal-mart, let's go," and with that Kevin grabbed Leslie and pushed her out of the door with him.

Joe laughed, "He got her a gift card... what a loser."

"Who went shopping with him," asked Lillian, "I know somebody went with him." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay," said Joe, "it was me."

"You told him to get her a gift card," Lillian roared.

"No," said Joe, "even _I'm _not _that _bad. I told him to get her something she'd like. I didn't know he came back with a gift card."

Lillian shook her head, "you didn't even ask what he got her?"

"No, I mean, I thought he knew his own girlfriend, I mean really," said Joe.

Nick shrugged, "well at least he's making it better or well trying to make it better." Nick laughed, "He's never going to make it better, I mean she got him a guitar, with his name cared into look it says Kevin Jonas II."

"Wow, he screwed up big time," said Shawn eating a cookie.

Lillian and Kaleigh exchanged worried glances as they both went entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was deserted aside from the two girls.

"Lillian, oh god, when... how," asked Kaleigh.

"I don't know," said Lillian, "Next week maybe, but I can't now. It's not possible. Let's just enjoy today like we should.

Kaleigh nodded as the two girls walked back into the living room.


	31. Fainting Runs In the Family

1Chapter31- Fainting Runs in the Family

It was January 5th 2008 and Nick was going to be leaving soon and Kaleigh had to tell him something, something important.

"Nick," whispered Kaleigh in Nick's ear, they were in psych.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Can I tell you something," she asked.

"Of course," he looked at her oddly.

She took him into Shawn's office, "remember three months ago, when you first left for New Jersey,"she asked nervously.

"Yeah... why," he asked just as nervously.

"And, remember what we... you know... did," Kaleigh asked.

Nick laughed nervously and shifted uncomfortably, "uh... well... yeah... why?"

"Because... I'm... I'm...I'm," she hesitated.

"You're..." said Nick waiting for an answer.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Nick's smile faded, "you're joking, you've, you've gotta be joking."

Kaleigh shook her head, "no, I'm not."

"Oh..." said Nick, he fainted.

Great, she thought, just great.

Nick woke up in one of the chairs of psych. Kaleigh was sitting in a chair next to the one Nick was in.

"Hey, sleepy head," said Kaleigh nervously.

Nick sat up, "so is it really true? That you're pregnant."

Kaleigh nodded, "are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you're sure," asked Nick.

"Yeah, I've taken four pregnancy tests and they all say the same thing... positive," she sighed.

"How long," he asked.

"What," she asked him

"How long have you known," he asked.

"About a month," said Kaleigh weakly.

Nick nodded.

Joe and Lillian sat alone in Kevin's apartment. "Hey, Joe," asked Lillian, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything babe," said Joe.

"Promise you won't flip," she asked him.

"It depends... is a bug involved," he asked.

"No," said Lillian, "it's about me."

"Then I probably won't flip," said Joe.

"Well for about 2 ½ months now, I've been...I've been...I've been...I've been-"she began.

"Just spit it out," said Joe.

"I've been pregnant with your baby," she spit it out.

"Oh..." Joe fainted on the couch.

Joe woke up a good fifteen minutes later. "Whoa, I had the most insane dream," he said sitting up, "I had a dream that you were pregnant! Now how crazy is that?"

"It wasn't a dream,"said Lillian.

"Oh... great," he siad.

"It's not all that horrible, I mean we _are_ going to be married and we _can_ make it work," said Lillian.

"Yeah totally," said Joe, "I'm just shocked I mean we used protection!"

"I know, I was shocked too," said Lillian.

"So 2 ½ months, you said," asked Joe.

She nodded.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he said in amazement, "holy."

Lillian looked at Joe affectionately.

Shawn, Kevin, Gus, Leslie and Juliet were all at psych with Nick and Kaleigh now.

"We have to tell them," Nick whispered to Kaleigh.

"Now," she asked.

He nodded.

"Guys," she said, "Nick and I have something to tell you."

The five of them entered the waiting room.

"Yeah," asked Kevin nervously.

"Well... it's a funny story- Kaleigh you tell them," said Nick nervously.

"I'm pregnant," said Kaleigh.

Shawn laughed , "funny, very funny. That was a very good one I almost believed it for a second." Shawn saw Nick and Kaleigh's serious faces, "Oh my god she's serious."

Joe and Lillian walked into psych. "Hey guess what," said Joe.

"Don't tell me she's pregnant too," said Gus.

"How did you know," asked Joe.

"Oh..." said Kevin as he fainted.

"I guess fainting runs in the family," said Kaleigh and Lillian in unison.

"Hey," said Joe, "I take offense to that."

Leslie looked pale but remained silent.

Jules sank back into her hair for a moment, "you two," she looked at the girls, "are really pregnant, aren't you."

The two girls nodded.

"Oh my god," said Juliet, "I have got to take you guys baby shopping, some time."

Lillian and Kaleigh smiled.

Kevin woke up, "Okay," he said, "now let's get down to business."

"I agree," said Shawn, "now you two," he pointed to Nick and Kaleigh, "When did this happen?"

"On the last day Nick was in California," Kaleigh said.

"And was I watching you that day," Shawn asked.

"No... Kevin was-"said Nick.

"Shit," said Kevin, "mom and dad are gonna kill me."

"Sucks for you," said Shawn.

"What about you two," Kevin pointed to Joe and Lillian.

"Well I don't really know there are a couple of possibilities-"Joe began.

"Oh great," said Kevin, "exactly what I needed to hear."

"My dad is gonna flip," said Shawn, "sucks for you Kevin, sucks for you."

"Stop it," said Leslie, "You are all horrible. These are teenagers for crying out loud, teenagers. You need to focus on them not on getting each other in trouble."

"Okay, okay, relax," said Kevin, "So diabetic bastard, what do you plan on doing with the thing growing inside of your girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I mean I live in NJ now and-"Nick began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, are you serious," asked Kevin.

"Yeah,"said Nick.

"You- Shawn's office- NOW," Kevin demanded.

"But-"he began.

"NOW," Kevin yelled.

Nick stood up and walked into Shawn's office, Kevin followed him in. Kevin shut the door.

"What is your problem," asked Kevin.

"What," asked Nick.

"Why would you possibly, even consider going back to NJ. I mean the first time I didn't really care too much, but this time I do. You are going to be a father. What's wrong with you,"asked Kevin angrily.

"Nothing," yelled Nick, "How does it involve you anyway."

"It involves me since you are, unfortunately, my brother. Now answer the damn question, why would you go back to NJ,"Kevin screamed.

"Because...because your cooking sucks and I prefer mom's," said Nick.

"Right, you left, your girlfriend, your friends, your brothers and you job... for mom's cooking? Now the truth," demanded Kevin.

"Fine you wanna know, you really wanna know,"asked Nick.

"Yes,"said Kevin, "that's why I asked."

"I'm scared," Nick yelled, "there you happy I said it."

"Scared, scared of what," asked Kevin, "my cooking?"

"No," shouted Nick, "not your cooking of _him_."

"Him, who's him," asked Kevin.

"The guy who kidnaped me, that's who," said Nick breathing heavily out of anger, "are you happy now?"

"No, no I'm not Nick, you need to realize that you are safe here, okay. Here you have cops around you all the time, there's Shawn, Lillian, Gus, Joe, Juliet and me. Okay you're safer here than with mom and dad in NJ. That guy, he can move too. He may not even be in the state anymore for all we know he's in NJ right now, okay," said Kevin angrily.

Nick sat down in a chair, "you don't understand. I was beaten awake every morning. They beat any time they had an excuse to. You will NEVER understand what I am going through."

"No, you're right I won't. But I know who DOES. That pregnant psychic girl in there who is madly in love with you. She's going through everything you're going through and more. Her father just passed away and now her boyfriend doesn't even live in the time zone, oh and she's pregnant. Ask yourself this is it fair to her if you leave. Ask your self that and then give me your decision," said Kevin, "I'll be in the waiting room."

Nick sat in Shawn's office alone for a while it wasn't an easy decision to make.

Nick walked into the waiting room, two hours later. "I'm staying," he said.

Kaleigh grinned at him. He took a seat next to her and hugged her, "I wanna help with our baby."

"Oh,"said Joe, "that's so sweet it makes me want to-through up."

"When did this turn into as psych turns," said Shawn.

"What about you bug fearing-mother fucker," asked Kevin, "what do you want to do with your child?"

"Well Lillian and I have been doing a lot of thinking and we have decided to keep it and raise it together,"Joe answered.

Kevin nodded, "so how are we gonna tell, mom, dad, Henry, and Mrs Parker?"

"I think we should invite them over for dinner,"suggested Kaleigh.

Kevin nodded, "where should we have it?"

"Uncle Henry's been talking about that for a while now, so we can probably do it at his house," Kaleigh answered.

"Sounds good," said Shawn, "would I have to attend this 'dinner party'?"

"Yes you would," said Kaleigh.

"Alright I'll call mom and Dad now and tell them to come over tomorrow," said Kevin.

"So I'll tell my mom to eat dinner at Henry's tomorrow," Lillian said.

"Yup," said Kevin, "I think I'll start writing my will since I am going to die tomorrow."

"I'll miss you," said Leslie.


	32. You Must Not Like Nick Very Much

1Chapter32- You Must Not Like Nick Very Much

Bubbles hopped up and down happily as the guest arrived.

"Settle down, Bubbles," said Kaleigh as she opened the door for the Jonases. Bubbles attacked Nick excitedly by jumping on top of him.

Nick laughed but caught his mother's eye and fell silent.

They took their seats around the table. Shortly after, Lillian and her mother arrived. Shawn had already been there.

After putting Bubbles in the kitchen, because Denise didn't like her, Kaleigh took a seat next to Nick.

Henry came in and put out the dinner, rotisserie chicken.

Frankie went to take a bite of his meal, when his mother slapped his hand, "Frankie, I told you not to eat _dirty _food," said Denise rudely.

"It's not dirty mom," said Kevin.

"Oops," smirked Denise, "my mistake."

Henry glared at her.

Lauralie, Lillian's mom changed the subject, "So are you liking your stay here in Santa Barbra?"

"Not very much actually," Denise sighed, "the whole city is jut... so uncivilized... like we went back in time ten years. The people are slow too. Probably poor schools."

"I happen to work at the schools," said Lauralie through gritted teeth, "I'm an art teacher."

"My point is proven," said Denise coldly.

"So," said Shawn, "lovely weather we're having here."

"It's raining, Shawn," said Kevin.

"Right, I was just having about good weather in about a week," said Shawn.

"And, you see there are nuts," Denise glanced at Shawn, "running all over the place."

"Mashed potatoes anyone," asked Kaleigh.

"Not since you offered them," sneered Denise.

"We've got soup," said Lillian, "how about some soup, it's great."

"If you like it, it must be terrible," Denise pursed her lips.

"So," said Joe, "What about Kaleigh's dog, you know Nick bought it for her."

"More like she stole it from him," said Denise.

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," said Lauralie, Henry, Kaleigh, Shawn and Lillian in unison.

Henry got up and got the door it was Leslie.

"Come in Leslie, you have no idea what you've been missing,"said Henry through gritted teeth.

Leslie took a seat across from Kevin.

"Who is this," asked Denise, "another slut I should know about?"

"Excuse me," asked Leslie standing up.

"Hey, hey" said Kevin standing up, "why don't you sit down and I'll go get the dessert."

"Nonsense," said Denise, "we're guests, Kaleigh should go get it."

"I'll help her," said Nick.

"But-"began Denise.

"I want to help her," said Nick.

Nick and Kaleigh entered the kitchen.

"You know how I used to think that your mother was sweet," asked Kaleigh.

"Yeah, why," asked Nick.

"because now I think she's a bitter old bat," snapped Kaleigh.

"That's the baby talking," said Nick.

"No, that's Kaleigh talking," nodded Kaleigh as Bubbles began to bark noticing Nick and Kaleigh.

Kaleigh walked to the refrigerator and took out a chocolate cake, a chocolate cream pie and whipped cream.

"She's not all that bad, you've just gotta get to know her," Nick said trying to get a bit of frosting off of the cake that he was holding.

Kaleigh hit his hand, "well after today, I've decided that I don't want to get to know your mother."

They brought out the food and took their seats.

Lauralie began to take some dessert.

"Wow, someone's got a big appetite," Denise said.

"You're just so," said Lauralie as she took the cake and smashed it into Denise's face, "sweet."

Denise stood up.

"Now, now," said Henry he too stood up, "Let's try and handle this like mature adults."

"Oh, like you know anything about being mature. I mean really, both of the two kids that you are raising claim that they're psychic. Now really does that sound like a mature thing to you,"asked Denise.

"Here's a thought," said Henry taking the whipped cream and spraying it on Denise's head, "I don't care what you think about Kaleigh or Shawn."

"Now let's settle down," said Kevin SR., "There is no need to fight, we are here because the children asked us to be, they were hoping we'd get along."

"It's a little late for that," said Lauralie.

"Oh and you-"Denise began.

"Stop," said Kevin II rising from his seat, "Kaleigh and Nick have something to tell you as well as Joe and Lillian. That is the reason you are all here so... if you could all just get along for a few minutes, that would just be great."

"Well first, I'd like to move all of the knives and food... the food that isn't on my mother into the other room for now," said Joe.

"I'll take care of all that," said Kevin II moving everything into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, Lauralie," said Joe, "Lillian and I are... getting married!"

Lillian showed off her ring.

"Oh, for the love of Christ," said Denise.

"Congratulations," Lauralie put on a fake smile.

"That's not all," smiled Lillian.

"There's more," asked Denise coldly.

"So much more," laughed Kevin.

"Lillian is-why don't you tell them babe," said Joe.

"I'm pregnant... with Joe's child," Lillian answered.

"Come," Denise said to her family, "we're leaving."

"It's true mom, and I'm not leaving, besides you-"Joe began.

"Wow, Lillian, I must say... I'm shocked," said Lauralie

"I'm not, I knew this would happen to your daughter sooner or later," said Denise coldly.

"Well your son is a part of this too," snapped Lauralie.

"She was probably the mastermind of it," said Denise, "come on, we're leaving."

"Oh no, you're not," snapped Lauralie, "your son is a part of this too."

"Don't tell me, how to raise my children," said Denise rudely.

"Well, you're not exactly rasing them, are you? Your allowing them to live with their 20 year old brother... wise parenting decision," snapped Lauralie.

"Well apparently, he's as good as a parent as _you _are, since your daughter is also a part of this,"smirked Denise.

"You guys-"said Joe weakly.

"Quiet," snapped Denise.

"You've nearly screwed up your kids. Do you realize that,"said Lauralie, "Look around, One of your sons barely talks. Another one lost his brother. The other one has an unnatural fear of bugs. The only one that you haven't screwed up is that seven year old!"

"Excuse me," said Denise.

"You're excused," smiled Lauralie smiled coldly.

"You guys haven't heard Nick's news yet," screamed Joe.

"What is your news, Nick," asked Denise through gritted teeth.

Nick smiled weakly, "Kaleigh is kinda..sorta... pregnant with _my _baby."

"What have I done to deserve this," asked Denise.

"Wow,"said Henry, "wow... I don't know what to say." There was a slight pause, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN," Henry screamed.

"It happened the day that I left,"said Nick, "The first time, I left."

"Kevin," Henry turned to Kevin, "weren't you the one watching them that day?"

Kevin got a nervous wave. "Maybe," Kevin whispered fearfully.

"Kevin Jonas II," said Denise through gritted teeth, "great babysitting skills."

"I told them to keep the door open,"said Kevin.

"Where were you in the house," asked Denise.

"Downstairs," said Kevin.

"and they were," Denise interrogated him as if he was five.

"Upstair- oh," said Kevin, "sorry."

"Gee, Kevin you must not like Nick very much," said Denise, "I mean, first you lose him, Now you allow him to go and have sex. I mean what could he have done to you that was so horrible."

"Mom," groaned Kevin.

"That's it," snapped Denise, "I'm taking Nick and Joe and we are going back to New Jersey."

"No," said Joe, "you can't make me go! I'm eighteen. I make my own decisions! I'm not moving."

"Joseph-"began Denise.

"Mom," Joe said, "it's one thing to come here and be a total bitch, but it's another thing to ask me to live with the bitchiness 24/7!"

"Well, in that case, I'm taking Nick and disowning Joe, and we're leaving," said Denise heading towards the door.

"You can't do that to me," said Nick walking up to his mother.

Denise smiled weakly, "Don't you see, if you come back to New Jersey all of you problems will disappear. No more kidnaping, no more future baby, no more worries, Now doesn't that sound nice?" asked Denise.

"That isn't true," said Nick, "I'm always going to worry about being kidnaped again and Kaleigh is going to have that baby and I am going to be the father! In fact if I go back to NJ my problems will be even worse."

Denise looked at Nick and smiled, "Well," she said sweetly, "you don't have a choice- come on."

"No," said Nick, "this isn't fucking fair!"

"Nicholas-"said Denise.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm done with this, let me stay and raise my fucking child," Nick screamed.

"Nicholas, do not talk to me in that tone," shot Denise.

"Fine," said Nick raising his voice, "I'll talk to you in this fucking tone."

"Nicholas," snapped Denise.

"NICK," yelled Kevin stepping in between Nick and Denise, "Calm down."

Nick tried to push Kevin out of the way, but Kevin stayed stiff, "Nick calm down!"

Nick took deep breaths. He took a few steps back.

"Now, I think we should talk about, Mam and Dad, I think Nick would be better off if he stayed here,' suggested Kevin.Denise snorted, "Not a chance, I need to take him back."

"Well let me rephrase the question and turn it into a statement: I'm not letting you take him back," Kevin said coldly, "he's too... needed here. Let him stay, and if you must, you can visit at any random time."

"We are leaving, now, and Nick is coming with us," snapped Denise.

"Oh, no he's not," said Henry, "He isn't about to leave my pregnant niece. That child is partially his responsibility and _you _aren't going to be able to change that."

"I don't need some ex-cop, who doesn't know a thing about raising children telling me how to raise my son," snapped Denise.

"I'm not telling you how to raise him, I'm telling you that _you_ are being acting very immature about this," said Henry, "your _fifteen year old _is being more mature about this than you are."

"Excuse you," said Denise.

"No excuse you," Henry snapped, "Your son made a mistake, but he's not running from it! You're forcing him to run away from a mistake. Now if Kaleigh were to say that once she's has the baby, that she's leaving it with Nick. You would be screaming that she had to be a part of the child's life too!"

"Of course," Denise looked at Henry.

"So then what you're saying is that the rules apply to everyone... but your children,: said Henry angrily.

Denise was silent for once.

"So are you going to let him stay," asked Henry.

"Fine, but he has to be watched at every moment of every day," said Denise through a hard glare.

"Okay, I think we can live with that," said Henry."AND," said Denise, "I am to visit once every week."

Henry's smile faded, "great," he said dully.

"So do we have deal," asked Kevin Senior.

"Yes,"said Denise and Kevin II in unison.

Kevin I, Denise and Frakie all left Henry's house.


	33. Henry's Anger Issues?

1Chapter33- Henry's Anger Issues?

Nick high-fived Joe and Kevin smiled happily. They had finally won an argument against their mother.

"You, two," said Henry darkly pointing to Nick and Kaleigh, "in the living room NOW!"

Nick and Kaleigh obeyed. They were soon followed in by Joe and Lillian. Then by Henry and Lauralie. Kevin, Leslie and Shawn were the only ones not in the room.

"Now," said Henry, "Do you enjoy giving me heart attacks Kaleigh, because lately that's what you've been doing."

Kaleigh looked down at her shoes .

"What do you want to do," asked Henry.

"Are you serious," asked Kaleigh in amazement, "you're letting us decide?"

"Well, yeah, you got yourself into this mess without my help. So you make your decision without my help, but you have no idea how much trouble you are in," said Henry angrily.

"Okay, but do we have to decide _now_,"asked Kaleigh.

"Well, how pregnant are you," asked Henry.

"Three moths," Kaleigh answered.

"Then yeah, you've gotta give me an answer by the end of the week and since it's Thursday, you only have a few days to decide.

"We'll get back to you by Sunday," nodded Kaleigh.

"Okay, now, your punishment," said Henry thinking hard, "you're grounded until your kid is born, no friends over, No shopping, no going to movies, no going on dates, no computer, not staying after school for anything other than extra help," he concluded. Henry turned to Nick, "Now, I can't punish you, but I will discuss possible disciplines with your brother, alright."

Nick nodded.

Lauralie turned to Lillian and Joe, "Well you two _are _getting married, so I guess I'm not as mad as I would be if you weren't engaged. However, I an still angry. I agree with Henry on the fact that you two can decide what you want to do with the baby. I think the punishment will be a little less harsh in your case since you two are engaged. You have the same punishment as Kaleigh... however, since you aren't as pregnant as Kaleigh you have to wait until _she _has _her _baby, for _your _punishment to end.:

Lillian looked at her mother, "sounds fair."

"Now," said Lauralie turning to Joe, "you on the other hand ... I will be doing the same thing as Henry... talking to your brother about possible disciplinary actions for you."

Joe shrugged and nodded.

"Now I want to know about your plans for the child by the end of January. It's January 6th so you've got at little while to go, but I want to know by the end of the month," said Lauralie.

"We're keeping it," said Lillian, "Joe and I already discussed it."

Lauralie looked a bit taken aback. "Well you've still got till the end of January in case you change your minds."

"You can go now," said Henry.

The four quiet teenagers walked out of Henry's living room.

"Well," asked Kevin, "what happened?"

"Nothing really," said Nick.

"We got grounded," said Kaleigh gesturing to herself and Lillian.

"Yeah, Henry and Lauralie are gonna talk to you Kevin, about our punishments," said Joe, "there really wasn't any yelling or anything."

Leslie sighed in relief, "I was worried, Henry looked really angry."

"Not so much," said Nick, "I think he was more shocked than anything."

"So, he didn't explode," asked Shawn.

Kaleigh shook her head.

"Not even a little bit," Shawn asked.

"No, actually," laughed Kaleigh, 'he was quite calm about the whole thing."

"Oh, so he only explodes when I screw up," said Shawn annoid.

"Yeah, because you're twenty-nine," said Kaleigh, "I'm fifteen."

Shawn shrugged.

"Well at least you're all still alive and Nick's staying," said Kevin patting Nick on the back.

They all smiled they were definitely family, a weird messed up family, but a family nonetheless.


	34. Unopened Letters

1Chapter34-Unopened Letters

Kaleigh sat alone in her room, the lights were on and she was sitting on her bed. She glanced over to her desk. On it were letters addressed to her. They were addressed in her father's hand writing. Kaleigh hadn't read the letters that were found on her father when he died. What if there was a reason that he hadn't sent them out. But then again they were addressed to her and she had a right to read them.

Kaleigh sighed as she picked up one of the letters. She made to open it when there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in," said Kaleigh putting the letter back on her desk.

Henry entered her room, "dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there," said Kaleigh.

Henry walked back down the steps.

Kaleigh gave one last look at the letter before retreating down the steps. Kaleigh ate her dinner quietly. Shawn and Gus were there also.

Kaleigh barely touched her food, she had a lot on her mind and she didn't know why. Her cell phone rang. Kaleigh made to answer it.

"We're eating, Kaleigh, if it's important they'll leave a message," said Henry.

Kaleigh nodded, but she really needed to speak to Nick. They needed to make a decision about the baby.

"What's the matter," asked Shawn.

"What are you talking about," asked Kaleigh as if nothing were wrong.

"Well you've barely touched your food. You haven't spoken a word, I mean come on, you need a photographic memory to realize that something's wrong," Shawn pointed out.

"I'm just... hormonal," answered Kaleigh.

"I don't think so," said Shawn.

"How would you know," snapped Kaleigh, "have _you_ ever been pregnant?"

Shawn looked taken aback.

"May I be excused," asked Kaleigh.

Henry nodded.

Kaleigh entered her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed. She looked back to the letters on her desk. She picked up the one that she had almost opened before.

Buzz! Her cell phone was ringing again.

Kaleigh sighed and put down the letter. She picked up her cell phone, "Hello."

"Hey," said Nick's warm soothing voice.

"Hi," she answered.

"What's up," He asked.

"Not much," she answered, "you."

"Nothing really, Kevin's trying to cook again. It's pretty funny," laughed Nick.

Kaleigh sighed.

"What's wrong,"asked Nick.

"Nothing," she moaned.

"Come on, I've been talking to you for the past five months, I can tell when something is wrong," said Nick.

"It's nothing, it's just-it's morning sickness," lied Kaleigh, "I've been queasy since this morning."

"That's all you had to say," said Nick.

"We need to talk about the little thing growing inside of me," said Kaleigh.

"Oh," he said plainly.

"Well we need to decide what to do with him or her by the end of the week, and since it's Saturday, we need to talk now," answered Kaleigh.

"Right," said Nick, "Let's cover the obvious, we can keep it or we can give it up for adoption."

"Nick," sighed Kaleigh, "this baby is a part of me and a part of you. Can you really give it up?"

Nick sighed deeply, "I don't know Kaleigh, we're only fifteen and you're suggesting that we be parents."

"Maybe, but it's not as bad as wanting to give it up," she snapped defensively.

"I don't _want _to give it up," answered Nick, "I'm just not sure if I'd be a good dad is all."

"Nick, we'll have Uncle Henry, he said he would help us if we decided to keep it and besides he's great with babies," said Kaleigh.

"Yeah," said Nick, "I guess," suddenly his voice became very worrisome and quiet, "but what if it doesn't work out between us."

"Then we'll work out an agreement in court about the child then, but right now we don't have to worry about that... do we," asked Kaleigh.

"No," said Nick insistently, "just incase because like I said before, we _are _only fifteen."

"Yeah, but we can be responsible too. We made mistakes but we can make a smart decision," said Kaleigh.

"Right," said Nick, "so I think, that you're right."

"really," she asked.

"Yeah I mean we don't have to give it up, we can try to be parents let's not give it up right away," Nick answered confidently.

"So we're keeping it," Kaleigh asked.

"Yes," he said, "we are definitely keeping it, "Nick answered with a steady voice.

"Great," she exclaimed, "we'll tell uncle Henry and the others tomorrow?"

"For sure," said Nick.

"Cool, I've gotta go see you tomorrow," she said.

"See ya," he responded.

They both hung up the phones.

Kaleigh glanced back down at the letters maybe it would be best to open them another time.


	35. Counseling

1Chapter35-Counseling

Monday arrived quickly. The weekend had sped by. Kaleigh hade learned to love guidance sessions. She really liked the new guidance counselor.

Nick, however, wasn't as enthusiastic about taking the guidance counselor. He hadn't exactly gotten along with the last guidance counselor at the school. Nick had broken the guys nose and had caused him to quit.

"Rose is great," reassured Kaleigh.

"She lets you call her by her first name," asked Nick.

Kaleigh nodded, "She actually cares about your problems, and she wants you to feel comfortable isn't that great?"

"Sounds great," said Nick not fully convinced.

"Don't worry," she told him.

Nick nodded as they entered the guidance office. There were paintings, and flowers, and it was brightly lit and colored. The desk had colorful folders and flyers, it _was _an inviting place.

By the desk there was a woman. She had a brown hair with brown eyes. She smiled warmly to them. "Hello Kaleigh," she said, "Is this the young man I've heard oh so much about," The woman gestured to Nick.

Kaleigh smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Nick," smiled the woman, "I'm here to listen- Now from what I understand you aren't much of a talker. Is that true?"

Nick nodded.

"Don't worry I won't make you talk if you don't want to. If there is anything I can do to make you feel comfortable, do not hesitate to ask alright," Rose smiled, "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Nick nodded again.

"Now," she began, "What have you two came here to talk about?"

Nick looked to Kaleigh as if sending out and SOS.

"We wanted, well I wanted, to talk to you about... being a parent and making responsible decisions," Kaleigh said.

"Why would you need to talk about that," asked Rose curiously.

Nick glanced at Kaleigh he wanted out. Kaleigh pretended not to notice.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but we've been talking about it a lot in health , so we were just wondering what parenting advice you would have for something," said to Kaleigh.

Nick was now glaring at Kaleigh, he didn't like this one bit.

"Well, I can't give you any 'good' advice since I'm not a parent," Rose blushed.

"Well," said Nick finally, "that's okay, it wasn't that important anyway," he turned to Kaleigh, "Let's go it's lunch," he said through gritted teeth.

"You go," said Kaleigh, "I want to talk with Rose alone."

Nick stood up and walked out of the office.

"Wow," said Rose in amazement, "he really is anti-social."

"No," said Kaleigh, "he just didn't get along with the last guidance counselor."

"Oh, I heard," Rose nodded, "he broke Mr Fletching's nose!"

Kaleigh nodded, "he's just going to have to get used to you, that's all," reassured Kaleigh.

"Now," said Rose changing the subject, "what do you want to discuss?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but I can't keep it quiet every single day of school," said Kaleigh.

"What are you-" Rose began.

"I'm pregnant with Nick's baby," Kaleigh cut her off.

Rose's eyes widened, "Kaleigh," she sighed, "I never thought this would've happened to _you _I your so, independent, you're nothing like the other girls that I've talked to about this."

"We only did... you know... once," said Kaleigh, "and it was kind of an accident."

Rose nodded.

"Don't tell anyone," begged Kaleigh.

"Of course, I won't ," reassured Rose.

"Well I'd really appreciate it if you could give me an assignment or something, to keep my mind off of it," Kaleigh asked.

Rose thought about it for a short while.

"How about, I assign you the new foreign exchange student," Rose suggested.

Kaleigh smiled, "that would be great."

Rose nodded, "She will be here tomorrow, just get your uncle to sign this form," rose handed a Kaleigh a form.

Kaleigh's smile faded, "I'm not sure how my uncle will react to this."

"How about I call him and tell him about it," suggested Rose.

Kaleigh's smile reappeared on her face, "cool," she exclaimed. Kaleigh picked up her things and waved goodbye to Rose.


	36. Aunt Jenny

1Chapter36- Aunt Jenny

Kaleigh raced down the steps, Bubbles at her heels. Her uncle had signed the form and she didn't want to be late to meet the exchange student. Her name was Sophia, she was from England.

There was a knock on the door.

"Uncle Henry," yelled Kaleigh, "can you get that?"

"No," snapped Henry, "you get it."

Kaleigh sighed as she ran to the door. When she opened the door there was a woman a little shorter than her. She had black hair .

"Hi," said the woman, "is this the Spencer residence?"

"Yes," said Kaleigh puzzled, "can I help you?"

"Kaleigh," asked the woman.

"Uncle Henry," Kaleigh called.

Henry came to the front door, "what is-"he saw the woman standing at the door. "Kaleigh, get ready for school."

"I am ready-"she began.

"Then go take Bubbles out for a walk," Henry said.

"Fine-"said Kaleigh, "come on Bubbles," She left Henry and the woman alone.

"Why did you do that," asked the woman.

"That is none of your concern, since when did you decide to show up here and expect everything to be okay," asked Henry.

"Well Henry, as far as I know you weren't a part of her life until recently either, Now, may I come in," asked the woman plainly.

"No, no, you cannot I am not gonna let you come in here and let Kaleigh believe that you care about her, and then you run off like you did to your sister. Now if you'd please leave," said Henry gesturing to the street.

"No, I came here for a specific reason, I want to get to know Kaleigh. I know that you probably want me to leave, but I'm not going to. All I want is to go to lunch or dinner with her, to get to know her a little bit," she begged.

"Fine," said Henry grudgingly, "Tomorrow you can take out for dinner but after that-"

"Uncle Henry," Kaleigh had come back with Bubbles, "Bubbles won't let me put the leash on her."

Bubbles growled at the woman.

"Kaleigh," sighed Henry, "this is you Aunt Jenny, she's your mother's sister. She is going ot take you out for dinner tomorrow."

Kaleigh smiled, "awesome, aren't you a politician?"

"My niece does her homework," smiled Aunt Jenny.

"I hear you aren't much of a family person," said Kaleigh interested.

"Don't believe everything you hear," laughed Jenny.

Kaleigh smiled.

"Alright," said Henry, "Time for school."

Kaleigh nodded and grabbed her things. She ran out the door and into Henry's truck.

Henry soon joined her in the truck. Henry sighed stressfully, "Kaleigh do not let your guard down around her."

"Why," asked Kaleigh.

"Because in the past she has been less than trustworthy, and I want you to promise me that you won't let your guard down around her," said Henry angrily.

"Okay," Kaleigh held up her right hand, "I promise."

Henry nodded and drove Kaleigh to school.

When lunch came around, Kaleigh had already picked up Sophia. She took a seat with Sophia at the table. Nick took a seat he looked pissed.

"What's wrong," asked Kaleigh.

"Nothing," he lied.

Kaleigh shrugged, "Nick this is Sophia," she gestured to the blonde girl sitting next to her, "Sophie, this is Nick."

Sophia nodded while Nick still looked angry.

Soon Kaleigh's friend Arya took a seat next to her, "Hey, Kay."

"Hi Arya," greeted Kaleigh.

"What did you think of the Health Test," asked Arya.

"It was okay," shrugged Kaleigh.

Arya nodded as her boyfriend Connor took a seat next to Nick.

"Hey Nick, What's up," Connor asked.

"Nothing," said Nick through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong," asked Kaleigh.

"Nothing," said Nick.

"Don't give me that bullshit, What's wrong," snapped Kaleigh.

"Your stupid guidance counselor , wouldn't stop harassing me," shot Nick.

"Hey," said Arya and Kaleigh in unison, "Rose is not stupid."

"Yeah she is," Connor agreed with Nick.

"No she's not," the girls fought back.

"Yes she is," snapped Nick.

"Shut up Nick," shot Kaleigh, "she helped me get over stuff when all you did was leave."

Nick looked taken aback, "What?"

"You heard me, she helped me with things when all you did was go off to New Jersey," She repeated herself.

Nick took a step back, "I left for my safety-" he began.

"No you left out of fear and everyone else had to suffer for it," she snapped.

Nick looked even more taken aback, "You never said-"

"Of course not, it was too late you had already left," Kaleigh was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no," begged Nick, "please don't cry, I can't handle that ."

Kaleigh began to cry and sob, "You don't even care about it you selfish piece of-"

Nick held her in his arms, "I'm sorry," he sighed.

Kaleigh didn't buy it and kicked him right where it hurt.

Nick gasped in pain and fell on the ground.

Kaleigh ran out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. Arya and Sophia ran after her. While Connor helped Nick up from where he lay on the ground.

"Ouch," said Connor, "that looked like it hurt."

Nick stood up trying to catch his breath, "well I know one thing," said Nick.

"Oh yeah," asked Connor, "and what is that?"

"Shawn's right Kaleigh should play soccer," Nick gasped still in pain.

Kaleigh cried in the bathroom stall.

"Kaleigh," called Arya.

"Kaleigh," called Sophia's British accent.

"Go away," cried Kaleigh.

"Come out of there Kay," insisted Arya.

"No I won't," Kaleigh answered, "Not unless I can go home."

"Kaleigh," sighed Arya, "you must...for Sophie, she needs you to show her around the school! Kay it'll be alright, honestly it will be."

"Yeah, Kaleigh it will be," Sophia agreed.

"Fine," sobbed Kaleigh s she came out of the stall, "happy now?"

"Now," said Arya, "Let's talk to Rose."

Kaleigh nodded as they left the bathroom and walked down the hall to Rose's office.

When Rose saw Kaleigh crying, she immediately told Kaleigh, Arya, and Sophia to sit down. "What happened," Rose asked concerned.

Kaleigh explained everything to Rose including the kick. Rose took notes. When the story was finally over and Rose opened her mouth to speak there was a bang on the door.

"Come in," called Rose.

Nick burst through the door, he screamed at Kaleigh, "I cannot believe you! You are ridiculous! I've been looking for you everywhere and you're with the guidance counselor!"

"Well at least _she _never left the time zone on me when I needed her," Kaleigh snapped.

"I'm sorry about that but there is nothing I can do about that now, I'm trying very hard here and you are going to the guidance counselor over me,"Nick yelled.

"Yes, Nick, when you leave the time zone I have to talk to someone else," said Kaleigh, "I've been talking to Rose and I can trust her! That should be good enough for you."

Nick looked to her still fuming, "I'll talk to you later," and with that he left the guidance office.

Kaleigh crossed her arms and sunk back into her chair quietly. She didn't want to talk or even move or at this point even live. What had she done that was so bad to deserve this? More tears escaped her eyes again. This time she had no intention of stopping them, she didn't care anymore. Nick had been acting like a dick, but she shouldn't have kicked him. But he kind of did deserve it. He was talking bad about the person that helped her survive school. She sighed the only thing Kaleigh could think of was the little piece of her and Nick growing inside of her. She wondered if all the arguing would affect the baby. But it couldn't have the baby hadn't been born yet. But what if it made the baby depressed too. She decided that she'd try to work things out with Nick , but it wouldn't be easy, she could tell.

She finally looked up. Kaleigh was no longer crying but she was angry now. "I'm going to speak to Nick," stated Kaleigh there was no more thinking about it.

"You sure," asked Arya.

"Definitely," responded Kaleigh.

The school day was over and Kevin was driving, Nick, Kaleigh and Sophia home from school.

"Nick," sighed Kaleigh, "can we talk?"

"Why don't you go talk to your guidance counselor, because I left the time zone on you,"shot Nick bitterly.

"Hey," said Kevin, "What's going on?"

They paid him no attention.

"I'm trying to make ends meet," said Kaleigh through gritted teeth.

"I tried to also, but then you kicked me," responded Nick.

"I know, I was just being... hormonal," she looked at her feet.

Nick went red in the face, "Oh... I forgot about the...um... the side effects."

"So are we okay," asked Kaleigh shyly.

"Yeah..." said Nick, "I guess so."

Kaleigh hugged him.

"Do I even want to know," Kevin asked Sophie.

Sophie just shook her head.

Kaleigh was still hugging Nick it felt good to be in his arms again and all she wanted to do was stay there. She hoped they wouldn't argue again anytime soon.

It was the next day and Kaleigh was lying on her bed talking to Sophie, when Bubbles came racing into her room barking madly.

"What is it Bubbles," asked Kaleigh. She heard talking from down stairs, "Oh shit!"

"What is it," asked Sophie.

"My Aunt Jenny," said Kaleigh rushing to do her hair and put on a nice out fit, "She's taking me out for dinner tonight and I totally spaced."

When Kaleigh finished she looked alright but she couldn't keep Aunt Jenny waiting.

Kaleigh skipped down the steps with Bubbles. "Hi," greeted Kaleigh.

Her aunt smiled, "Alright, we should get going."

Kaleigh nodded.

"Uh... Kaleigh... can I have a word with you in the kitchen for a moment," Henry asked her.

Kaleigh nodded and followed Henry into the kitchen.

"Now, don't forget what I said, don't let your guard down around her," whispered Henry.

"Alright," said Kaleigh, "I promise."

"Now, have a nice time," said Henry. With that Kaleigh and Aunt Jenny walked out there door. They had a quiet ride over to the restaurant. Surprisingly there was a lot of cameras and reporters it may have been because Aunt Jenny was a politician running for congress.

When they took their seats a waiter immediately showed up and handed them the menus. Kaleigh looked around the place was fancy and she felt underdressed.

When the waiter returned he asked a few questions, "Is this your daughter, ma'am?"

"Oh no," said Jenny loudly, "she's my niece, I haven't seen her until recently and I decided to find her."

Kaleigh looked at her aunt oddly. Why did Jenny want everyone to know their personal business.

"So," said Jenny a bit unhappily, "what did Henry talk to you about in the kitchen?"

Kaleigh opened her mouth she was about to spill out her uncle's paranoia, "Oh he just lectured me about not taking Bubbles out for a walk."

"Bubbles," asked Jenny rudely.

"My dog," Kaleigh answered plainly.

"Oh," said Jenny stuck up, "That thing that attacked me when I walked through the door."

Kaleigh was taken aback. What was Jenny's problem.

"So," Jenny changed the subject, "How's the grumpy old geezer taking care of you?"

"You mean Uncle Henry," asked Kaleigh angrily.

Jenny nodded.

"Fine, he's been helping me through a lot," Kaleigh answered through gritted teeth.

"Like what," asked Jenny nosily.

"Sorry," said Kaleigh slyly, "I don't feel comfortable talking about that with people who use me."

Jenny's fake smile left her face, "Listen you little brat, just go with it for one night and then I am out of here. I should've known you were no good, I mean you _are _my sister's child," Jenny said coldly.

"No," cried Kaleigh standing up, "I'm leaving you self-centered, family disowning whore!"

The reporters heard every word of Kaleigh's anger and immediately went over to them asking questions, "What did she do that was so horrible," asked one of the reporters.

Kaleigh smiled slyly to Jenny then she told the reporter everything. Jenny's chances of winning the election had just gone down. Kaleigh walked out of the restaurant and called Shawn.

"Psych, Shawn Spencer speaking,"Shawn answered the phone.

"Shawn,"asked Kaleigh, "can you pick me up?"

"Where are you,"asked Shawn.

Kaleigh told him exactly where she was.

"Alright, I'll be right there," said Shawn as he hung up the phone.

Jenny found Kaleigh and grabbed her, she shook Kaleigh angrily, "You little bitch," she yelled.

"Me," Kaleigh asked, "I'm the bitch? Why don't you take a look in the mirror? You're the one disowning your family and using people all because you want an office in congress that you may not even get. _That _is what a bitch sounds like to me."

Jenny slapped Kaleigh's face.

"You don't know who you are messing with," said Kaleigh as she kicked Jenny in the shin multiple times, "Never-touch-me-again."

Shawn raced out of Gus's car. When he saw Jenny on the ground he looked to Kaleigh, "Oh My God, what did you do?"

"Can you just take me home," Kaleigh asked him.

The camera's caught everything and Kaleigh knew it but she was still upset.

"Are you going to tell me what happened," asked Shawn.

"Not now," said Kaleigh.

"Please," asked Shawn.

"No," Kaleigh repeated herself.

"Pretty please," asked Shawn again.

"No," Kaleigh recited.

"Pretty please with sugar on top," Shawn put on a fake frown.

"No," Kaleigh snapped.

The car came to a stop, and he let Kaleigh out of the car.

"I will find out," said Shawn as he put his hand to his eyes, "because I'm a psychic."

Kaleigh slammed the door in his face.


	37. Mood Swings

1Chapter37- Mood swings

Lillian was sitting with Joe in Kevin's apartment. "Joe," said Lillian thinking hard, "you know, I'm really in the mood for sour cream and onion chips-"

"Okay-"Joe began.

"I'm not finished, sour cream and onion chips with cream cheese-" Lillian began.

"Alright-" Joe began again.

"with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge-"Lillian continued.

"I think I'm going to take this down," said Joe grabbing a pen and paper writing down the long request.

"and finally with grape jelly," Lillian finished.

"Wow," said Joe, "That is disgusting."

"What," said Lillian her eyes forming tears.

"No, no, please don't cry," Joe pleaded, "I'm sorry I'll go get it for you, okay."

"Thank you Joey," said Lillian sweetly.

The next morning Kaleigh threw up for an hour. But she had to go to school.

It was first period... English. Nick was there and when he saw her, he ran to her. "Hey Kales-" he began, for when he went to hug her, she threw up all over his hair.

"Uh! Yuck," said Nick.

But Kaleigh wasn't done yet. She threw up all over his clothes and his shoes.

"Oh my god, this is so gross," said Nick.

"I'm," sobbed Kaleigh, "sor-" she threw up on Nick again.

"Okay," said Nick backing up out of the puke range, "okay, why don't you go to the-"

Kaleigh threw up again.

"Nurse," he said through gritted teeth.

Kaleigh nodded as she walked out of the classroom.

Connor spotted Nick and started to laugh, "Wow man, what happened to you?"

"Do not ask," said Nick angrily as he went to the boy's locker room, where he had a change of clothes and a shower.

After that Kaleigh went home.

When school had ended, Nick entered Kevin's apartment, to find Lillian and Kaleigh discussing possible bay names.

"Nick," exclaimed Kaleigh as she ran and hugged them.

Joe entered the room, "Hey man- wow your hair reeks!"

Yes, when you've been thrown up on countless timed that has been known to happen," said Nick.

"Oh," laughed Joe, "sorry man."

"You're loving this aren't you," Nick asked Joe.

"Nick," exclaimed Joe shocked, "you've known me nearly my entire life- of course I'm loving this!"

"You suck," said Nick.

"Hey what's going on," asked Kevin entering the room, "ew, what's that smell?"

"Nick's hair," sniggered Joe.

"Nick," asked Kevin awkwardly, "why does your hair smell like Bubbles took a shit on it?"

"Ha, ha," said Nick, "make fun of me, but Kaleigh had morning sickness and threw up on me several times."

Kevin laughed, "Sucks for you."

"I've noticed," said Nick taking a seat next to Kaleigh.

"Nick, if we have a boy can we name it Colin," asked Kaleigh shyly.

"Why, Colin," asked Nick.

"After my dad," she said quietly.

Nick put his arm around her, "of course."

She kissed his lips tenderly. "If we have a girl can we name it Delilah Anne," she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty," said Nick.

Joe laughed, "it's pretty and pink Nick."

"Shut up," yelled Nick , "Why is everyone on my case today, I mean what the fuck did I do to you?"

"Look's like someone's getting mood swings like his girlfriend," sniggered Joe.

Nick ran at Joe but Kevin stood in between them. "Hey clam down," shot Kevin, "Nick, you sit your ass down, Joe keep your fat ass mouth shut!"

"Ooooooooo," said Lillian, "Kevin said a bad word."

Joe laughed, "You heard her Kevin, you said a bad word."

"Shut up Joe," Kevin snapped.

"Yeah, shut up Joe," said Nick.

"You too puke hair," snapped Kevin.

Joe laughed.

"That is it you too are acting like children," yelled Kevin out of anger.

"Well," smirked Joe, "according to you we _are _children."

"Oh my god," said Kevin, "I can't believe that I have to do this, Nick go to your room!"

"But-"Nick began.

"Now," Kevin bellowed.

"No, make me," yelled Nick.

"Oh Nick, trust me I have ways of making you obey, so we can do this easily, go to your room or I will give Miley your cell phone number," threatened Kevin.

"I'll be in my room," said Nick walking up the steps to his room.

"Ha," laughed Joe, "sucks for you."

""you go to your room too, bug fearing loser," Kevin shot at Joe.

"No," snapped Joe.

"Fine, then I'll just put a spider in your bed tonight,"blackmailed Kevin.

"I'm going," said Joe as he too ascended up the steps and into his own room.

Kevin turned to Kaleigh and Lillian, "Um you two, kinda sorta have to-"

"We'll go," said Kaleigh, "don't go to hard on them."

"I make no promises," smirked Kevin.

The girls left and Kevin walked up the steps and entered Joe's room. "Joe," sighed Kevin, "why do you bother Nick?"

"Cause it amuses me duh," answered Joe.

"Oh," said Kevin, "so I guess because it amuses you it's okay?"

"Really, awesome man," said Joe leaning back on his bed.

"No, not really," answered Kevin, "just because something amuses you doesn't make it okay."

"Yeah but, since when have I cared," asked Joe.

"Since you will be spending the weekend washing my car-" Kevin began.

"What-no," said Joe.

"Oh, now for that little remark, you will now be washing my car without a shirt this weekend, and yes I am aware that it is February."

"No way," said Joe.

"Fine, now you will be washing my car in nothing but a speed-o. Feel free to make the situation worse for yourself by arguing some more,"said Kevin.

Joe was, for the first time in his life, silent.

"I thought so," said Kevin as he left Joe's room. Kevin entered Nick's room.

"What do you want," groaned Nick lying on his bed, his cell phone in his hand."

"First of all, hang up the phone," said Kevin.

Nick obeyed grudgingly.

"Now," said Kevin, "do you know why I'm angry?"

"Yeah, because Joe's a bastard who doesn't know when to stop joking and making fun of people," answered Nick.

"I meant, why I'm angry at you," said Kevin.

Nick shrugged.

"Because, Nick, you don't run at people," said Kevin.

"But I didn't run at a _person_ I ran at Joe and we both know he's not human," answered Nick.

"Alright Nick, in that case it's fine," sighed Kevin.

"Really," asked Nick.

"Of course not," yelled Kevin incredulously, "now I have to give you the same punishment as Joe , so this weekend you will be washing my car in nothing but a speed-o, and if you argue it will be nothing but a towel," Kevin threatened.

Nick's jaw dropped but he remained silent.

"Great, can't wait till Saturday," smirked Kevin. He left Nick's room and took a seat in the living room. He had a number written on a piece of paper. He dialed the number.


	38. Detective

1AN: Hey it's that time again. I've uploaded another sneak peak for you guys on youtube. In case you forgot my account name is hogwartsheiress101! If you have any questions comments or concerns ask me on the comments! OK! Thanks read and review!

Chapter38- Detective

Saturday came, Nick and Joe looked angrily to Kevin. The speed-os were two sizes too small. The look on Nick and Joe's faces suggested that they were plotting to kill Kevin.

They walked out into the front yard it was windy and cold.

Tons of girls watched Nick and Joe begin to spray water on Kevin's car.

"Oh, and you two have to work together, so to guarantee that, you will only be using one sponge. Have fun," smirked Kevin walking back into his nice warm apartment.

"I officially hate Kevin more than I hate you," sneered Joe.

"Agreed," said Nick as they began to wash Kevin's car.

There were tons of flashing lights from the camera's that the many girls possessed.

"Hey," snapped Joe, "no flash photography."

But the girls paid no attention that Joe had said a single word and continued to take photo's flash or no flash for the entire three hours that Joe and Nick washed Kevin's car.

When Nick and Joe entered the apartment they felt as if they had frost bite.

"I hate you," Joe shot at Kevin, "I can't feel my-my-my everything!"

"Well, you shouldn't have argued," smirked Kevin, "maybe next time you'll think twice before arguing with each other and with me."

"You have no idea, how many pictures have been taken of us today, I mean that punishment was cruel," said Nick making himself coffee.

"I'm going to change," said Joe retreating up the steps and into his room.

"I second that," said Nick going up the steps and into his own room.

Leslie came over and took a seat next to Kevin on the couch.

"Well," she asked.

"What," he smirked playfully.

"What did you want to tell me," asked Leslie.

"I'll wait until they come back out here," said Kevin, meaning Joe and Nick.

"Joe, Nick," called Leslie, "get your asses out here!"

Kevin sighed as Nick and Joe come down the steps and into the living room.

"Now ,tell me," begged Leslie.

"Alright," Kevin smiled, "This week I went and took the detective test, and since I work at psych the chief told me my score, I passed with flying colors and picked up my badge yesterday."

"Oh my god," said Leslie, "congratulations."

"Did you hear something Nick," asked Joe.

"No, not a thing Joe," responded Nick.

"Very funny," said Kevin.

"Well," said Leslie as Joe and Nick left the room to talk about how much they hated Kevin, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really," asked Kevin.

"My cousin is moving in with me and I want her to get a good impression of you because I really value her opinion," said Leslie.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her," said Kevin, "if she's anything like you she's bound to be great."

Leslie laughed "oh Kevin- now what do you want?"

Kevin laughed, "Nothing, I'm just really glad that you're here."

Leslie smiled , "What is it,"asked Leslie sensing that he wasn't telling her something.

"Nothing,"said Kevin.

"Fine," said Leslie changing the subject, "why did Nick and Joe ignore you?"

"Oh," Kevin laughed, "they were arguing and I punished them."

"Really you did I'm so proud of you," said Leslie hugging Kevin.

"Yeah, I made them wash my car in nothing but a speed-o," said Kevin.

"What," said Leslie, as she sat up and let go of him.

"Well originally I was just going to make them wash my car but then Joe kept arguing-" Kevin began.

"Say no more," said Leslie completely understanding how Joe's mind worked.

"So," Kevin put his arm around Leslie, "when is your cousin coming in?"

"Oh," said Leslie, moving Kevin's arm, "actually I've gotta go get her now, but I'm so happy for you," she kissed Kevin goodbye and left the apartment.

Kevin sighed as he decided to go down to psych. He was going to tell Shawn about him passing the detective's test! When Kevin arrived at psych it was empty. So he decided to go looking through some files.

About a half hour later a girl of about fifteen years of age, with blonde hair and hazel eyes entered psych. Kevin was still there so he decided to handle things.

"Welcome to psych do you have an appointment," Kevin asked the girl, not looking up from the file he was holding.

"Uh...no but-"the girl began.

"Do you have a last minute emergency," Kevin asked, still not looking up from the file.

"No, but-"the girl tried to explain to him.

"Then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Kevin answered finally looking up at the girl.

"No, you don't understand, I'm Lizzie-" the girl began.

"I don't care who you are," snapped Kevin, "you're going to have to leave."

"Well, then," said the girl walking up to Kevin and kicking him in the forbidden zone.

Kevin gasped in pain. He grabbed a hold of his badge, and showed it to the girl, "Look, you leave now or I'll arrest you for assaulting a detective!"

The girl stormed out of psych angrily. Little did Kevin know that not listening to the girl was a very big mistake.


	39. Lizzie?

1Chapter 39- Lizzie????

Later on that night Kevin received a phone call from Leslie. Leslie was going to bring her cousin over to meet him. Kevin dressed up nicely getting ready to meet Leslie's cousin.

The door bell soon rang, and Leslie entered the room.

Kevin walked over to meet her cousin. Behind Leslie, stood the girl that had kicked him at psych!

"Kevin," said Leslie, "this is my cousin Lizzie."

"Oh," smirked Lizzie slyly, "so this is Kevin."

"Oh my god," said Kevin, "This is your cousin?"

"Yeah," said Leslie oddly.

"The one, that you really value her opinion," Kevin asked her again.

"Yes," said Leslie, "why?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just that she looks a little... young," said Kevin.

"Leslie," said Lizzie dully, "I'm thirsty."

"Well, the kitchen's right over there," Kevin motioned to the door, "help yourself to anything... that isn't alcoholic!"

"Why, thank you Kevin," smirked Lizzie slyly, as she entered the kitchen.

When Lizzie entered the kitchen she saw Joe banging his head up against the cold hard refrigerator.

"I hate my brother," Joe said still hitting his head up against the refrigerator, "I hate my brother."

"Which brother," asked Lizzie.

"The fat head," said Joe as if he were five years old.

"Huh," asked Lizzie confused.

"Kevin,"Joe answered.

"Me too," Lizzie exclaimed!

"Really," said Joe questioningly, "cool, I'm Joe," Joe held out his hand.

"Lizzie," she shook his hand.

"And this," Joe pointed to somewhere behind her , "is the mime in training... Nick."

Lizzie turned around and jumped ten feet in the air, "Oh my god, since when have you been here?"

"Since before you," said Nick from behind her, "and I'm not a mime in training."

"No he's just freakishly silent," said Joe.

"But he just spoke to me," Lizzie pointed out.

"Don't get used to it," said Joe.

"Oh," said Lizzie.

"Well, why do you hate Kevin," asked Joe questioningly.

"Oh, he totally wouldn't let me finish my sentence today at that place... what do you call it... Psych- and he was so rude to me," Lizzie explained, " so I kicked his balls."

"Really," smirked Joe, "I wish I was there."

"Why do you hate your brother," Lizzie asked.

"He made me and Nick was his car... in nothing but a speed-o," said Joe angrily, "it was so cruel, I still can't feel my legs fully."

"That sucks," said Lizzy.

"Yeah, I know," said Joe angrily.

Leslie soon entered the kitchen, "Oh Lizzie, I was wondering what happened to you- I see you've met Joe and Nick."

"Hi Leslie," said Joe.

Nick merely waved.

"So I se you've met, my cousin... Lizzie," said Leslie.

"Oh," said Joe slyly, "Lizzie is your cousin."

"Yes," said Leslie oddly, "well you guys have fun, Kevin and I'll be in the living room if you guys need anything."

"Thanks Les," said Lizzie as Leslie left the kitchen.

"Oh man," said Joe, "you have so much pay back on Kevin right now it's not even funny, I mean you're Leslie's cousin, whoa you can do so much to torture him and there's nothing he can so about it!"

Lizzie nodded, "I know, revenge is sweet!"

"So sweet," laughed Joe.

"Lizzie," called Leslie form the other room about a half hour later, "it's time to go."

Lizzie said her goodbyes to Joe and Nick, while she smirked evilly at Kevin.

Leslie kissed Kevin goodbye as Lizzie and her headed back to Leslie's apartment.


	40. Excuses, Excuses

1Chapter40- Excuses, Excuses

Kevin was running errands left and right planning Joe and Lillian's wedding. Lillian was inviting some of her family. They couldn't tell everyone because they didn't want anyone to know about them getting married, or about Joe getting Lillian pregnant. Some of the people that Lillian was telling, were her two cousins.

Her two cousins were moving into town. Joe thought that it would be a snag getting along with Lillian's cousins. He was very wrong.

Lillian's girl cousin, Rebecca, didn't like the fact of Joe getting Lillian pregnant. Rebecca also did not like Nick, because Kaleigh had been living with Lillian for a very long time, and Rebecca had come to think of Kaleigh as a cousin as well.

The boy cousin, Ryan, wasn't sure what to think of Joe, on the one hand Joe was Ryan's age and he seemed nice but on the other hand he had gotten Lillian pregnant. But all in all he and Joe were civil.

As Lillian, and Kaleigh got more and more... hormonal. As one could imagine, they didn't want anybody to find out about Kaleigh and Lillian being pregnant, so Lillian and Kaleigh began to get home schooled until they had their children.

Nick and Joe had been running left and right, with the girls being hormonal and such.

"I swear," yelled Nick, "if I have to go to one more sonogram I'll scream!"

"I know," agreed Joe.

"I don't even understand most of it because most of the time Kaleigh asks me to go check something, so when I come back I have no idea what happened," Nick sighed taking a seat on the couch and picking up a newspaper. "Oh my god," snapped Nick looking at the gossip page he read aloud, "'Nick and Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers go out in their new fashion statement... Speed-os' I cannot believe this," Nick showed Joe a picture of the two of them washing Kevin's car in nothing but speed-os.

"I told them, no flash photography," Said Joe angrily.

"Well either they used photography without flash or they didn't listen to you," said Nick, "and I'm guessing that they just didn't listen to you."

"Well no one listens to me anyway," shrugged Joe.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Joe," Lillian hollered from up the steps of Kevin's apartment, "can you get me a frappuccino, with peanut butter and almonds and mustard and pickles-"

"Actually," said Joe thinking fast, "I've got to, I've got to, I've got to go babysit Lizzie."

"Who's Lizzie," Lillian asked, as she walked down the steps.

"She's Leslie's cousin," said Joe.

"Isn't she fifteen," asked Lillian putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah... but... Leslie's really over protective," Joe thought of an excuse.

"and, Leslie asked _you _to watch Lizzie," Lillian asked questioningly.

"Well, Kevin lost Nick and Nick is Lizzie's age so I was her only option," Joe answered biting his lip.

"But really," said Lillian, "_you_?"

"Yes me," said Joe, "what are you trying to say I'm not responsible?"

"No," said Lillian, "I mean you got me pregnant, and you only locked your brother in a closet, but hey your totally responsible."

"Thank you," said Joe, "hey!"

"Well, if you really have to go then I guess Nick can help me," said Lillian.

"Thanks babe," said Joe kissing Lillian's lips while Nick's jaw dropped.

Joe raced out of the apartment and into Kevin's car. He started to drive and dialed Lizzie's number in his cell phone.

"Joe," asked Lizzie, "why are you calling me?"

"Meet me at psych," Joe answered.

"Why," asked Lizzie then spoke startled, "Oh my god, did you kill someone?"

"Meet me at psych now, ask questions later," said Joe sternly.

"Okay," said Lizzie obeying him.

When Lizzie arrived at psych, Joe pulled her into Shawn's office.

"JOE LET GO OF ME, "Lizzie yelled.

"Sorry," said Joe, "I had to make sure you weren't Lillian."

"Explain," Lizzie tapped her foot.

"Oh, I kind of told Lillian that I had to babysit you," said Joe.

"And she believed you," asked Lizzie shocked.

"Not right away," said Joe, "it took a lot of convincing."

"Oh," said Lizzie, "That's is good news."

"Hey, I'm not that irresponsible," said Joe, "actually I take it back."

Lizzie laughed.


	41. Rebecca

1Chapter41- Rebecca

Joe had begun using Lizzie as an excuse constantly whenever Lillian wanted him to do something.

One day Nick and Kaleigh were at Henry's house. "Nick," Kaleigh rested her head on his shoulder, "I was wondering-"

"You know what, Kay," said Nick standing up, "I'm kind of supposed to... teach Lizzie guitar, while Joe's watching her, which is right about now," he lied.

"Oh," said Kaleigh disappointedly.

"I'll be back later," said Nick, "don't worry."

Nick went back to Kevin's apartment and grabbed two guitars, he had no intention of teaching Lizzie guitar but if Kaleigh showed up at psych they could pretend. Nick walked down to psych, when Nick opened the door, he saw Joe and Lizzie.

"Hey you guys," said Nick,

"What are you doing here," asked Joe.

"Um, I used Lizzie as an excuse too," said Nick.

"I feel so special right now," said Lizzie.

"What's with the guitars," asked Joe, spotting the guitars in Nick's hands.

"Oh, I told Kaleigh that I was teaching Lizzie to play the guitar so I thought if she showed up then I'd have a solid excuse," Nick explained.

"Touche," said Lizzie.

About a half hour later Rebecca, Lillian's cousin, entered the doors of psych. Nick and Lizzie pretended to strum notes on the guitars while Joe looked over to Rebecca.

"May I help you," asked Joe.

"I'm on to you, I know that you're only doing this to ignore my cousin... and Kaleigh," said Rebecca pushing her curly brown hair out of her face.

"Hey Rebecca," said Lizzie.

"Hi, Lizzie," smiled Rebecca.

"So you don't yell at her," asked Joe incredulously.

"No," said Rebecca, "_she's _not avoiding anyone right now."

"Well, we're not either," said Joe, "I'm seriously watching Lizzie!"

"Yeah, and I'm really teaching her guitar," said Nick he raised up the guitars, "see."

"I still don't buy it," said Rebecca, "how about I stay here for a while?"

"No," said Joe angrily, "I mean sure Rebecca, why not."

Rebecca crossed her arms angrily, "I'll be back mark my words Joseph, I'll be back."

"You're not Arnold Schwartzineger," said Joe angrily, "and don't call me Joseph."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want," said Rebecca angrily, "considering you did get my cousin pregnant!"

"You're mean," Joe crossed his arms.

"Only to you," said Rebecca.

"Why only me," asked Joe.

"Because I don't like you," said Rebecca

"Well then," said Joe.

Nick laughed at him.

"I don't like _you _either," said Rebecca.

Lizzie laughed at the both of them, "I love Karma."

Rebecca smiled, "So Nick have you heard the amazing news that Kaleigh's just been dying to tell you?"

"What news," asked Nick fearfully.


	42. Big Surprises

1Chapter42- Big Surprises

Nick ran down to Henry's house, Rebecca had just told him the biggest news flash he could've ever received. Nick banged on the door at Henry's and waited for Kaleigh or someone to open it. Kaleigh opened the door and gave Nick a big hug. Nick entered the house and looked at Kaleigh oddly.

"So," he said very nonchalantly.

"So," she said just as casually.

"Is there anything that you wanted to tell me," asked Nick in an everyday tone of voice.

"Nothing comes to mind," Kaleigh looked at him oddly, "is there something that you want to tell me?"

"Oh, no, nothing, nothing at all," said Nick walking around aimlessly.

"Okay," said Kaleigh looking at Nick as though he were crazy.

"But you're sure that there's nothing that you have to tell me," Nick pressed, "not even about, I don't know, our baby?"

"No," said Kaleigh, "am I supposed to have news about our baby?"

"No, No," he said, "but do you?"

"Nothing to report," said Kaleigh.

"So you mean to tell me," said Nick his anger rising, "that you don't have anything to tell me, not even that you are pregnant wi-"

Bubbles raced into the room barking her head off. "Take Bubbles outside for a walk," Henry walked in after the dog. When Henry saw Nick, he handed Nick the leash, since Kaleigh wasn't in any position to walk the dog.

Nick took Bubbles for a two hour long walk. When he finally returned, he started calling for Kaleigh. "Kales, Kay, Kale, Kaleigh, where are you?"

"She's not here,"said Henry walking over to Nick.

"Where is she," asked Nick angrily.

"Psych," Henry answered.

Nick raced out the front door and to Psych. When he arrived, he found Kaleigh in Shawn's office. "There you are," sighed Nick.

"Hey," said Kaleigh.

"Now you're absolutely, positively sure that there is nothing that you have to tell me," Nick asked her again.

"Yes, Nick, I am absolutely, positively sure that there is nothing that I have to tell you," said Kaleigh in a sing-song tone.

"You're really sure," Nick said, digging for information.

"Yes, for the millionth time I'm sure," said Kaleigh.

"Are you _really _sure," He asked again.

"Oh, for crying out loud Nick I don't have anything to tell you," said Kaleigh getting a bit annoyed.

"So that means you're sure," Nick repeated.

"Yes, I'm sure that I don't have any news or any surprises for you," said Kaleigh, "why do you care so much about this anyway?"

"I just thought that since you haven't really been giving me as much news flashes that maybe you had something to tell me," Nick bit his lip.

"Well, I don't have anything to tell you," said Kaleigh, "are you satisfied now?"

At that point Lizzie and Joe entered Psych. Nick walked out of Shawn's office to greet them.

"Hey," said Joe.

"Hey," Nick sighed.

"So, how did the talk go," asked Joe for he had been there when Rebecca told Nick the horrifying news.

"She's _not _talking that's just the problem," said Nick, "she keeps saying that there's nothing that she has to say."

"So you're telling me that she has nothing to say about her being pregnant with twins, and not telling you," Joe yelled.

Lizzie slapped Joe's head, "shush!"

Kaleigh ran out of Shawn's office, "how did you know that?"

"So it is true," asked Nick.

"Well, yeah," said Kaleigh turning red in the face.

"Then why didn't you tell me," asked Nick angrily.

"because it took me forever to convince you that we should keep the one kid and now that there's two, so I knew that you wouldn't want to keep them," said Kaleigh looking at her feet.

"We'll talk about that later," said Nick,"but right now we need to talk about this whole twin thing."

Kaleigh nodded.

"How long have you known," asked Nick.

"A couple of weeks,"said Kaleigh.

Nick nodded.

"Who told you," asked Kaleigh.

"Rebecca," said Joe.

"Oh," shrugged Kaleigh, "then that's okay.

"What," roared Joe, "if I had been eavesdropping you would've screamed at me!"

"So," said Kaleigh, "what's your point?"

"Why does she get away with everything," asked Joe angrily.

"because, she's nice and responsible," said Kaleigh.

Joe's jaw dropped and he crossed his arms, "and I'm not nice and responsible?"

"Are you honestly asking that question," asked Lizzie with her eye brows raised.

Joe shrugged.

"Well," said Lizzie, "We'll let you two talk," Lizzie pulled Joe's ear and dragged him out of Psych.

Nick turned to Kaleigh, "so why didn't you tell me?"

"I already explained that to you," said Kaleigh, "but in all honesty I was going to tell earlier on today but then you said that you had to go teach Lizzie guitar, what's that about?"

"Um, I'm helping her play guitar," he suggested.

"I'm four months pregnant with twins, do not test my patience," warned Kaleigh.

"Fair enough," sighed Nick.


	43. Go To Her Room

1Chapter43- Go to her room!

Joe and Lizzie raced to Leslie's apartment. When Joe opened the door he ran over to Kevin and Leslie.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what," Joe exclaimed.

"You figured out that you can step on a bug," asked Kevin sarcastically excited.

"Kevin, you and I both know that, that is physically impossible," said Joe, "but the news is so big you'll never be able to guess it."

"Then just tell us," said Kevin, "I could really care less if I have to guess or not."

"NICK AND KALEIGH ARE HAVING TWINS," Joe spat out.

Kevin and Leslie both looked solemnly at each other. "Oh my god," they said in unison.

"When did you find this out," asked Leslie.

"Just a few minutes ago," Joe answered.

"Yeah," laughed Lizzie, "it was pretty funny to see the look on Nick's face when Rebecca told him about it, priceless."

Joe nodded, "and then Kaleigh didn't want to tell him about it too, Nick was so pissed off."

Kevin took a deep sigh, "I officially hate my life."

"How does this involve you," asked Joe.

"Because now we have to tell Mom and Dad about this,"Kevin hit his head.

"Oh yeah, "said Joe, "hey remember how mom said that she had to visit at least one a week?"

"Yeah," said Kevin, "whatever happened to that?"

"Mom realized how much airfare cost," said Joe.

Kevin nodded, "but she made me sign a contract saying that she _had _to visit every week."

"You should sue her," suggested Joe, "for Nick's rights."

"I'm too busy planning _your _wedding," sneered Kevin at Joe.

Joe shrugged, "eh, you're probably right."

There and a thump on the door.

"I got it," said Lizzie. When she opened the door she saw Nick, "hi Nick, can I help you?"

"Where's Joe," he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, hello to you to," said Lizzie offended.

Nick walked into Leslie's apartment. When Leslie saw him, she ran over to him and gave Nick a big hug. "You poor thing," she said.

"Why am I a poor thing," asked Nick bewildered as Leslie hugged him.

"Because, you're having twins," said Leslie, still clutching Nick.

Kevin walked over to Nick to, when Leslie let go of Nick, Kevin slapped the back of Nick's head. "Is this a new thing with you," asked Kevin, "trying to give me a heart attack at least once a month?"

Nick laughed, "not purposely, but how did you find out?"

"Joe told us," said Kevin.

Nick walked over to Joe and punched him in the gut so hard that Joe fell to the ground gasping in pain.

"Hey," snapped Kevin as he picked Nick up away from Joe, "go to your room!"

"But I don't live here," said Nick, "this is Leslie's apartment."

"Leslie," Kevin turned to is girlfriend, "where can I send him?"

"You can send him to Lizzie's room," Leslie answered.

"Nick, go to her room," he pointed to Lizzie.

"Why my room," asked Lizzie incredulously.

"Because I said so," said Leslie.

Nick shrugged as he walked over to Lizzie's room.

Joe was still on the floor, "hello," he gasped, "still can't breathe here."

"Yes," hissed Kevin.

"Hey," said Lizzie as she slapped Kevin's head.

"Go to your room," demanded Leslie.

"But Nick's in my room," argued Lizzie.

"Well go there anyway," said Leslie, "but don't talk."

"Well with Nick as company that won't be very difficult," gasped Joe.

"You can't breathe and you're making jokes," said Kevin, "wow, Joe, wow."


	44. Nick's trying to get someone to talk?

1Chapter44- Nick's trying to get someone to talk??

Nick sighed as he went over to Henry's house. Nick and Kaleigh had a lot to talk about. Henry opened the door to Nick, Henry gave him a death glare. When Nick entered the living room he saw Kaleigh. Kaleigh avoided Nick's eyes as Nick took a seat next to her.

"So," said Nick.

Kaleigh was silent.

"Kay," Nick said.

Kaleigh remained silent.

"Kaleigh," Nick asked.

Kaleigh still did not answer him.

"Kales," sighed Nick, "we really need to talk."

Kaleigh was still silent.

"Are you trying to steal my thunder... being quiet," asked Nick in disbelief.

Kaleigh laughed, "you can't even let me be mad at you."

"Mad at _me_,"said Nick, "_you're_ the one who didn't tell me about the twins."

"Well I had a good reason and FYI I was about to tell you anyway so don't go there with me," Kaleigh argued at him.

"Well if we had talked about it maybe we wouldn't be having this problem," snapped Nick, "this time it is not _my _fault, it's yours."

"I wanted to talk about it at Psych, but somebody had to go find their brother," yelled Kaleigh angrily, "so it's not just my fault, it's partially yours."

"It's _my _fault that you're PMSing," asked Nick incredulously.

"Yeah, _you _got _me _pregnant," Kaleigh pointed out her voice rising.

"That's not fair," sighed Nick, "you wanted it too."

"_You _made the first move," said Kaleigh, "you know it's true."

"I hate it when you're right," said Nick.

"I know you do," said Kaleigh.

"So, what _are _we gonna do about the twins," asked Nick.

"Actually I think it will be easier that way, since we live in two different houses," Kaleigh explained, "could have one of the twins for the week, while the other one of us has the other twin, and then maybe either I could go over to Kevin's apartment or you could come over here on the weekends and then after the weekends we could switch the twins and repeat that cycle until we're in a better position."

"Wow," said Nick, "that was pretty well thought out."

"Well I had been thinking about it for a while now," said Kaleigh, "I wasn't about to tell you without having a plan, because then I'd probably lose the argument."

Nick nodded, "very true."

"So do you agree with my plan," asked Kaleigh.

Nick sighed, "yeah I guess so."

Kaleigh gave Nick a big hug, they were finally agreeing again.


	45. D to C

1Chapter45- D- To C

Nick sat alone in the back of English class. He reread the old parenting book that Kevin had picked up for him as a joke. Nick actually took it rather seriously. He was now reading the book for the third time. In all honestly the book was extremely boring. However he had let it slip to Kaleigh that he had the book. So now Kaleigh also read it and quizzed Nick on it every so often.

Nick sighed as he glanced at the clock. School was just too boring now. His only friend was Connor, now that Kaleigh was being home schooled. He also had Lizzie and Arya and Sophia but it was awkward being alone with any of them aside for Lizzie. Normally Arya and Sophia would ask about Kaleigh. Although Sophia was still staying with Kaleigh, she hardly saw her since Sophia stayed in the guest bedroom while Kaleigh remained in her room almost all day and all night.

Nick's grades weren't exactly hanging-up-on-the-refrigerator-worthy. So he basically just walked through school and sat through the endless classes. Nick's school day was just beginning since English was his first class. He longed to jump out the window and run home. However, he knew Kevin would probably scream at him.

Speaking of Kevin while Nick was at school, Kevin got a call from his school. Kevin was called from the principal to discuss Nick's grades. So Kevin had to go down to Nick's school. Kevin walked through the doors of the principal's office, "What did he do," asked Kevin out of breath.

"Mr. Jonas," said the principal, "this time you're not here because your brother is in trouble."

Kevin laughed, "that's a good one, where are the camera's," he looked around, "am I being Punk'd?"

"No, we have to talk about his grades," said the principal.

Kevin immediately stopped looking for camera's and took a seat.

"Now," said the principal, "report cards are going out this weekend and you should be... prepared with what is going to be received in the mail this Saturday."

Kevin nodded.

"His grades go as follows:

English- D

American History- D-

Health- D..."

"D," yelled Kevin, "he should be acing that class, he only got his girlfriend preg- please continue."

"Science- D+

Math-D

Gym-D-..."

"D-, he's only the strongest kid in his grade, broke someone's nose just with one punch, continue," Kevin interrupted.

The principal continued, "Spanish- C, and that's it."

"I cannot believe this," said Kevin in shock.

"As you must understand-" the principal began.

"My brother got a C," he exclaimed in excitement.

"Well that's not why we called you here," said the principal, "we think he needs a tutor."

"Hello," said Kevin, "he got a C, coming form Nick it's like an A+."

"Well we'd like to get him receiving actual A+'s ," suggested the principal.

"Right," said Kevin, "that would be nice."

"So we are assigning him the best student in the grade as his tutor," said the principal.

Kevin nodded, "and who might that be?"

"Elizabeth Jayten," said the principal.

"Lizzie," Kevin asked in shock, "Lizzie?"

"You know her," asked the principal delightedly.

"Ugh... yeah," said Kevin, "she's a... friend of the family."

"Then you should make preparations about the tutoring immediately," said the principal happily, "that will just make my job a lot less difficult.

"Yeah... sure..."said Kevin, "that'll be great," he bit his lip, "can't wait to tell them."

"Then I think that's all we need to discuss," said the principal, "have a nice day Mr. Jonas."

"You too," said Kevin as he waked out of the principal's office.

Nick finally arrived back at Kevin's apartment. "You," said Kevin, "sit- now."

Nick obeyed.

"I got a call from the principal today," Kevin said.

"If it was about that kid that got locked in that locker I swear I did not do it," said Nick in defense.

"You did what," asked Kevin angrily.

"It was just Connor," Nick put his head down,"I swear he was the only one I did that to."

"I'm glad you're not my friend," said Kevin, "it was about your grades."

"How long am I grounded for," asked Nick.

"You got a C," said Kevin.

"Really," Nick exclaimed, "oh my god I'm so happy."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you," Kevin high-fived him.

"So why are you angry," asked Nick.

"Oh, yeah," said Kevin, "Lizzie is kind of your tutor."

Nick laughed, "yeah right."

"She was assigned to you," said Kevin angrily, "I have not control over it."

"This sucks," said Nick, "I mean she's gonna make me feel so stupid."

"I'm gonna ask Leslie to marry me,"said Kevin.

"Random," said Nick eating a chip.

"I'm gonna do it," said Kevin.

"Do what," asked Nick, "I'm confused."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me," said Kevin.

_"Now,_"asked Nick.

"No, at dinner tonight you dipshit," said Kevin.


	46. To Pop the Question

1Chapter46- To pop the question

Kevin put on his best suit.

"Dude," said Joe, "why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm going out on a date with Leslie," said Kevin.

"Dude, you're taking her to the Chinese place that she likes, it's not necessary to get dressed up for _that _," Joe said.

"I'm going to propose," Kevin explained.

"And you're taking her to the Chinese place," Joe asked in outrage, "you have absolutely no class."

"Coming from the guy who got his girlfriend pregnant within the first two months of dating," said Kevin, "wow, Joe, wow."

"Well at least I proposed on Christmas, and it was romantic," said Joe, "but you're taking her to some place that serves take-out, just for that I hope she says no."

"Thanks, Joe," said Kevin, "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it man," said Joe.

"Hey look," said Kevin, "a bug."

Joe screamed and ran out of the room, leaving Nick and Kevin alone.

"That was really mean Kevin," said Nick.

"Well, he deserved it," shrugged Kevin.

"Did you buy a ring yet," asked Nick.

"Yeah," said Kevin, "a while ago."

"Well good luck," sighed Nick, "I bet mom'll be proud, you're the only who did it right."

Kevin walked over to Nick, "I don't care what mom thinks, and neither should you," Kevin sighed, "if all goes well tonight I'm gonna go to court and try to get your child rights."

Nick smiled, "you know Kevin, you're not that much of a dick."

"Oh gee... thanks," said Kevin.

Nick laughed.

Kevin walked out the door around 7:05. He picked up Leslie and they headed for Leslie's favorite Chinese place.

"You know," said Leslie, "we're just going for take-out, you didn't have to get all dressed up."

"Well," said Kevin, "I was thinking maybe we could do something after."

"Oh yeah," said Leslie, "like what."

"I don't know maybe we could go back to my apartment," suggested Kevin.

"Kevin," said Leslie, "you know I don't believe in that."

"No," said Kevin, "not that, I meant maybe we could rent a movie or something and watch it at my apartment, not what you thought."

"That better be what you meant," said Leslie.

Kevin sighed , "trust me that is completely and totally what I meant."

Leslie sighed as they ordered their food. After enjoying their food they headed down to BlockBuster to rent a movie. It took forever to decide on a movie. Leslie wanted a comedy while Kevin wanted something romantic to get them into the mood.

"Why do _you _want to watch a romance. Those are the movies you normally call chick-flicks," argued Leslie.

"Well why do you want to watch a comedy, they're always so corny," Kevin argued back.

"And romance films aren't crony," asked Leslie angrily.

"Okay," said Kevin, "so that was a really bad argument."

"Yeah," said Leslie, "definitely."

Kevin put his head down, "you know what, you can choose the movie."

"Finally," said Leslie happily.

Leslie chose _Superbad _for them to watch. It wasn't exactly a comedy that would get them into the mood like Kevin wanted, but if it made Leslie happy it was the way to go.

When they finally got back to Kevin's apartment, Leslie discovered that they were alone she began to walk around searching for Nick, Joe, or Lizzie.

"Where are your brothers," asked Leslie.

"Oh," said Kevin, "probably at Psych or at your apartment with Lizzie, or maybe they decided to actually pay a visit to their girlfriends."

"Oh," said Leslie, "right, do you know when they'll be back?"

"No," asked Kevin, "why?"

"Well," said Leslie, "it's just you've been acting very strangely recently and I've realized that we're alone... in your apartment... where Joe got Lillian preg-"

"Leslie," said Kevin, "I respect your wishes, I'm not gonna try anything, I promise."

"Okay," said Leslie taking a seat on the couch while Kevin put the DVD in. All in all it was a very awkward night. The movie was hilarious however neither of them laughed because of the tension between them.

After the movie, Kevin offered to take Leslie out for ice cream, Leslie agreed for Kevin hadn't tried anything so far, and she did trust him.

Kevin sighed as he drove Leslie over to the ice cream parlor. When they finally arrived Kevin took a seat gloomily. The night wasn't going well, not at all. But Kevin was determined and he loved Leslie so much that he wasn't about to give up until she was wearing that ring.

Kevin walked over to where Leslie was ordering ice cream. "Les," said Kevin, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you-"

"Kevin," said Leslie, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't believe in that, it's not in my beliefs, I'm sorry but if you can't respect that-"

"Leslie," said Kevin, "that's not what I wanted to ask you Leslie."

"Oh," Leslie looked at her feet.

"Leslie," Kevin got down on one knee, "will you marry me?"


	47. And the Answer is

1Chapter47- And the answer is...

Joe and Nick waited in agony for Kevin to arrive home. Nick and Joe paced back and forth. They had just arrived back from Psych and were awaiting to find out what had happened with Leslie and Kevin.

"I'll bet you ten bucks that she said no, and now Kevin's out getting wasted," said Joe.

"First of all, Kevin's twenty and can't drink yet, and secondly, he's probably late because he didn't ask her yet," said Nick.

"Why do you want her to say yes so bad," asked Joe.

"Why do you want her to say no so bad," Nick said getting into Joe's face.

"I asked you first," said Joe immaturely.

"Well... I asked you second," Nick retaliated.

"What," said Joe, "that makes no sense, stop confusing me!"

"I don't think I will," said Nick slyly, "but thanks for the offer."

Joe glared at him, "seriously, what is your issue?"

"What are you talking about," asked Nick, "I don't have an issue."

"Yeah," said Joe, "you can't even take a joke anymore."

"Can't take a joke," yelled Nick his anger rising, "just because I don't think it's funny that you want Kevin's girlfriend to say no to him, doesn't mean that I have an issue, it means that you have a serious problem."

Joe walked right up to Nick and into his face, "oh really, I'm the one with the problem 'Mr I got my girlfriend pregnant but I still almost failed health class'."

"Shut up," yelled Nick angrily, Nick ran at Joe and the two brothers started punching each other.

Kevin walked into his apartment to find his brothers in the middle of a fist-fight. He ran over to them and separated them. Nick tried to push past Kevin and get to Joe but Kevin knew how to calm Nick down.

"Nick," said Kevin with authority, "calm down, and take a deep breath."

Nick obeyed grudgingly.

"Both of you go to your rooms immediately," demanded Kevin.

"But-" said Joe and Nick in unison.

"NOW," yelled Kevin.

The two boys slumped up the creaky steps and into their rooms. It wasn't how they had expected the night to go. They had expected Kevin to come home either happy or heart-broken and for him to tell them whether or not Leslie was going to become a part of the family. Instead they had gotten yelled at and punished over an issue that if Kevin found out about they would get into even more trouble. This definitely wasn't what they had expected to happen. It also just made Nick more miserable. As it would any fifteen year old boy who was going to be a father and didn't like their legal parents and wanted more than anything to just be legally a part of the family, but in a different way. In Nick's case he wanted Kevin to get his child rights just like Kevin had said if Leslie had agreed to Kevin's marriage proposal.

Kevin sighed as he took a seat on the couch. As if that night hadn't been stressful enough, he had to walk in and find his brothers causing extreme trouble. This wasn't what he wanted to find when _he _walked into _his _apartment. Which made perfect sense because after a long day most people like to relax when they get home, not break up a fist fight and punish their siblings. Kevin sighed as he turned on the televison thinking of the hectic night that he had just been through. Although it wasn't exactly horrible, it wasn't the best night of his life... or was it. No one really knows what happened that night between him and Leslie.

All in all, Kevin was beat but peculiarly relaxed at the same time. For nerves can only ruin a part of your day.

Nick walked down the steps, Kevin glanced up at him and sighed. Nick had a black eye and a bloody nose from the fight. Kevin walked over to him and began to help him with the bloody nose.

"So," said Kevin a little softly, "what exactly happened here when I was gone?"

Nick looked at his feet, "Joe was just being Joe."

"That's not a good enough answer," said Kevin, "tell me what happened."

"Well," Nick sighed as he shifted uncomfortably from side to side, "Joe and I kind of had an argument about whether or not Leslie was gonna say yes."

Kevin sighed, "and you got into a fist fight over it?"

Nick nodded, "I thought she was gonna say yes and he thought she was gonna say no, and then Joe started to get nasty, saying that I couldn't take a joke, and then he brought my grades into it-"

"Nick," sighed Kevin rubbing his eyes tensely, "don't listen to what he has to say about the grades, you're going to be getting tutored and," at this Kevin smiled a bit, "you're going to be seeing Lizzie a lot more often now."

Nick looked at Kevin oddly, "Why will I be seeing - LESLIE SAID YES!"

Kevin nodded, "yup, but now you've ought to go back to your room, you're not of the hook you know."

Nick didn't care, he smiled so happily that Kevin could tell that beyond the black eye and bloodstained nose was a small child just wanting to have a real family.


	48. Hollywood

1Chapter 48- Hollywood

Nick, and Joe sat around Psych waiting for Lizzie. She was supposed to tutor Nick, and Joe was just bored.

"Can I pour something in your hair," asked Joe, "I'm too bored."

"No," said Nick, "I like my hair clean thank you very much."

"Fun-sucker," yelled Joe.

Nick shrugged, "sorry that my cleanliness of hair disappoints you."

"Well, I don't for give you," yelled Joe angrily.

"I wasn't being serous," argued Nick

"Same old Nick and Joe always fighting," said a familiar voice.

Nick gave a death look to Joe , it couldn't be who he thought it was , could it?

Miley Cyrus entered the room and Nick's fear became a reality.

Joe's fear also became true for AJ followed Miley into the room.

"Hey, baby,"flirted Miley, "did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," answered Nick cooly.

Miley gave an extremely fake laugh, "you are so funny."

"What about you Joey-kins," asked AJ to joe, "did you miss me?"

"If by miss meaning wishing that you finally started stalking someone else, then yeah I missed you a lot," Joe said angrily.

AJ also gave a fake laugh, "same old Joe, such a kidder."

Joe looked blankly at his ex-girlfriend, "I was being serious."

Miley changed the subject, "so what have you been doing since I last saw you," she asked Nick.

"None of _your _business," answered Nick cold as ice.

Miley pretended not to notice that Nick had said anything, "so baby, you wanna go out for dinner tonight, we can do double date."

"Why the hell would I want to do that," asked Nick, "we're over Miley get over it."

Again Miley pretended not to hear Nick say anything.

"That sounds like a great idea Miley," said AJ, "what do you thing about that Joey?"

"I think you can both go screw yourselves," answered Joe.

AJ laughed again, "there you go with the jokes again."

Joe gave her a death glare. A death glare which AJ ignored.

Nick glanced nervously at Joe, for Joe's wedding was the very next week.

Joe glanced back at Nick, he had the same look of nervousness on that Nick did, they wished the girls would just leave already.

Miley took a seat on Nick's lap and AJ did the same to Joe, they both leaned in to kiss the boys they were sitting on.

Lizzie walked into Psych.

When the two boys saw her they froze allowing the girl who was sitting on their lap to get their kiss.

Lizzie's mouth dropped.

Nick stood up, making Miley fall, "Lizzie it's not what it looks like!"

"What," exclaimed Miley, "are you talking about, are you saying this means nothing to you know."

Joe started to talk but forgot AJ was kissing him, "h-telm- da- furth." Joe pushed Aj off of him, "He's telling the truth."

At this AJ and Miley both started to pretend to cry. Lizzie, who had two brother could tell almost immediately when someone was lying, "AJ, Miley, cut the crap, and leave."

AJ and Miley glared at her, but realized that Lizzie meant business. When the girls left and the door shut behind them, she glared at Nick and Joe.

"What was that," Lizzie yelled at them, "are you two crazy, do you have a death wish, or are you just plain stupid?"

"That's not very nice," said Joe.

Lizzie screamed in aggravation, "you two, come, let's go out for a walk."

They both agreed grudgingly.

While they were walking Lizzie took a deep sigh, "you guys do realize that I'm going to have to tell Kaleigh, and Lillian about this cheating really hurts, and I'm not gonna let you do that to them. I hate to say it but Rebecca was right about you two, you're just immature trouble makers who only care about yourselves."

At this Nick took a seat on the side walk and put his head in his hands, "You don't understand," he looked up at her tears streaming down his face, "we didn't do anything wrong, it was all _them_."

Lizzie looked at him, she felt bad for him, but at the same time she wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, Nick, along with being a singer, was an actor.

"Please," he said tears still swimming in his eyes, "I'm not gonna do anything to ruin my relationship with Kaleigh, the mood swings are already working against us."

Lizzie sat down next to Nick and gave him a hug, "Do you promise me that if I let you guys of the hook, I will never find them kissing you again!"

Nick and Joe nodded.

"Can I get a hug now," begged Joe as if he were five years old.

Lizzie shrugged and gave Joe a big hug.

Little did they know that Miley and AJ knew exactly what they were doing.


	49. Popstar Magazine

1Chapter 49- Popstar Magazine

The next day Nick, Joe, and Lizzie sat in Psych. Lizzie was trying to tutor Nick in health. Lizzie sighed and looked at him, "you should be much better at this than I am, I mean honestly, you've lived this, I've just studied from the text book."

"Yeah," sighed Nick, "but I don't know the 'proper' vocabulary for it, I just know how it works, one night of irresponsibility nine months of morning sickness and mood- swings."

Lizzie sighed, "well it's nice to see that you have a positive spin on life."

"Well, you don't have to deal with the mood swings and constant puke like I do," said Nick darkly.

"That's what you get," shrugged Lizzie, "for being an irresponsible teenager."

Nick glared at her angrily. Joe smirked at his brother and friend, they were too amusing not to watch. That was the only thing he did after school, come to Psych, and then watch Lizzie attempt to tutor Nick on whatever subject they were attempting.

The heard the door open, and Rebecca entered the room. Joe hit his head in anger, "What are you doing here, I swear what haven't you blamed me for already?"

Rebecca gave Joe a dirty look before explaining herself, "well, this time there's no denying it, I've got proof, that you don't just sit around here and teach Lizzie guitar or watch her. I must say I'm very disappointed in you two idiots," she glared at Joe and Nick, "bringing poor Lizzie into this."

"What are you-"Nick began, but his eyes widened as Rebecca opened up to a page in her "Popstar" magazine.

Rebecca, showed them an article the article read:

_**Brotherly Dating Equals Doubly Hurt**_

Jonas Brothers are seen with mystery girl.

Below that article were three pictures. The first picture showed Nick crying on the sidewalk, the second showed Lizzie hugging Nick and the third one showed Lizzie hugging Joe. Nick, Joe, and Lizzie looked nervously at one another they all knew that it didn't look well.

Rebecca looked blankly at them, "What do you have to say about that?"

Joe glared at her angrily, "we have to say that... it's not your business."

"Oh really," said Rebecca, "Then I'll show this wonderful photograph to Lillian and Kaleigh."

"You don't wanna do that do you," asked Nick.

"Maybe you're forgetting," said Rebecca, "I don't like you, that is why I do this stuff."

Joe glared at her, "but, I bet deep, deep, down you kind of like us."

Rebecca thought about for a little while, "nope, not in the slightest."

"What happened was," said Lizzie, "Nick stubbed his toe really hard and it caused him to cry... and I was there so I gave him a hug, and then Joe got jealous so I gave him a hug too. And that's what happened."

"So you expect me to believe that Nick cried because he stubbed his toe and that's what caused this," asked Rebecca.

"You said it yourself," said Lizzie, "they're pathetic."

"Hey," said Joe in offense.

"Joe look a bug," said Lizzie trying to get rid of Joe.

Joe screamed and ran out of the room.

"Yeah, they _are _pathetic," said Rebecca walking out of Psych.


	50. Wedding Bells

1Chapter50- Wedding Bells

Joe sat on the couch at Kevin's apartment, tomorrow was the big day, the day he was going to marry Lillian. It was a scary thought. They'd start off living with Kevin and soon Leslie then after a while they'd go off and buy a house of their own.

Nick took a seat next to Joe, "you look like you're about to shit in your pants."

Joe looked to Nick, "gee, that made me feel a whole lot better."

Nick laughed, "That's when you're supposed to say 'shut up you ass you don't know what you're talking about.'"

"This time," sighed Joe, "I hate to admitt it, but you're right I do feel like I'm about to shit my pants."

At this Nick laughed hysterically, "Dude you're not supposed to admitt that."

"I know," laughed Joe, "but I'm nervous, about tomorrow."

"Oh," said Nick in understanding, "I see, well at least Lizzie saved us and Rebecca didn't show Lillian and Kaleigh those pictures, then we'd be in a lot of trouble, you know."

"Yeah," agreed Joe, "but I really just want tomorrow to be simple and easy, so that people won't worry about the fact that the reason we pushed up the wedding was because that Lillian's pregnant, I hope they just focus on the fact that we were engaged, before she told me she was pregnant."

"That'll go over great with her family," said Nick sarcastically, "Is Lillian's dad going to be there?"

"No," said Joe, "she didn't even bother to invite him, I don't know why but she seemed pretty set about it, so I didn't ask her about it, she'd probably scream at me."

Nick laughed, "she probably would, but her mom's great and you've got Kevin and Leslie, so it won't be that small of a wedding, right?"

"It's still gonna be small, and I know that bothers Lillian, she wanted a big wedding with all her friends and family, but we don't want the press finding out about this, so it had to be small with only a few family members, and I know Lillian doesn't want that," sighed Joe, "I feel bad, but neither of us want the front page of a newspaper of magazine to read : _**'Joe Jonas Marries Pregnant Girl: Is He the Father?'**_ you know?"

Nick nodded, "of course, Kaleigh and I aren't even planning about getting married right away, we don't want _any_ attention drawn to it, you know how it is, the press will twist everything around."

Joe laughed, "sounds kind of like Rebecca, with the whole 'twisting everything around'."

Nick laughed, "yeah, it does."

Joe sighed the next day was going to be way too hectic for him, he glanced back at Nick, "You know, by this time tomorrow I'll be married and you'll be, the only one who doesn't have future plans."

Nick laughed, "I never said that, all I said was that Kaleigh and I are taking it slow, since we're only fifteen, it doesn't mean I don't have any plans for the future, believe I have loads of plans."

Joe looked at Nick and laughed, "if you and Kaleigh can stop arguing long enough to talk about those plans it would be a miracle."

Nick laughed and then agree with Joe, "You're probably right, you know, we always argue, but that's kind of good, that we're not always agreeing, there's always room for change or something, you know."

Joe nodded, "I guess, but I'd really much rather just agree than disagree, because Lillian always wins the arguments."

"Most of the time, Kaleigh wins our arguments too," laughed Nick.

Joe sighed, "well I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow."

The next day when Joe woke up he thought it all had been a dream, about him going to get married that day. He was wrong, and was going to get married.

Kevin got him out of bed and helped him get ready. They didn't have to worry because they weren't even using limousines, this was because they wanted not extra attention being brought to them not even on the way to the church and back home.

This was a factor that Lillian was also upset about it was almost the opposite of the wedding that she had dreamed about, however she loved Joe so much that she was willing to make the sacrifices for him.

When they (Nick, Kevin, Joe, Lizzie, and Leslie) finally arrived at the church they walked out back to the courtyard. One of the things that Lillian was able to get was to have the service preformed outside in the courtyard of the church. Joe took his place in the front and waited in anticipation for everyone to arrive. Rebecca and Ryan were, unfortunately, the first to arrive there.

Ryan, who really didn't have much a problem with Joe, walked over to Joe, "Good Luck, Lilly can be a lot to handle, I hope you know what your in for."

Joe glared at Ryan, "compared to your sister, Lillian is the least of my problems."

Ryan laughed, "Becky, really hates you guys, you know that?"

"I've been told," said Joe, "by _her _several times."

Ryan laughed, "well, Lilly's no walk in the park either, but if it's love it's love, that's what I keep trying to explain to Rebecca, but obviously, she doesn't like you guys very much."

Joe nodded with his eyes wide open, " I know that, trust me I know that."

"Well," said Ryan, "good luck."

"Thanks," said Joe, "I think."

Ryan laughed and walked back over to Rebecca. She gave Joe the dirtiest look anyone could possibly give, and then she turned away from him.

Nick walked up behind Joe, for he was the best man, "What did _he _want?"

"To wish me luck," said Joe, "he's not like his sister, which in my case, is a really good thing."

Nick nodded, "Lillian and her mom just arrived, Lillian's getting ready."

Joe nodded, "So this whole thing should start soon."

Nick shrugged, "you have to wait until almost everyone's here."

Lillian's mother entered the courtyard, "hello Nicholas, and Joseph," she smiled and hugged them, "Henry, Kaleigh, Shawn and Juliet should be here shortly."

"Thank you,"said Nick, he then turned to Joe, "See, more people are coming and are almost here, that's a good thing."

Joe nodded nervously, "We are going to rock these people insane."

Nick looked at his brother blankly, "Joe, you're getting married, not preforming in a concert."

Joe nodded, "right, I forgot."

Nick hit his head, this was going to be a very long day.

Lizzie walked up to them, "hey, don't worry, everyone's here and the wedding's going to start shortly."

Joe nodded and waited. The music finally started, there was no flower girl or ring barer so it was the mate of honor (Kaleigh) and Lillian who walked out once the music started, Lillian had a big smile on her face, this was going to be the best day of her life.

The service was running quite smoothly until the "I do's." Lillian said her "I do," no problem. But then came Joe's turn. Joe opened his mouth to speak and then realized that there was a bug flying and it landed directly on hin nose, "No, get away from me," were the words that left Joe's mouth, Lillian's jaw dropped horrified.

"Dude," said Nick, "what is your problem?"

"A bug," Joe cried on Nick's shoulder.

"Oh," said Nick relived, "it's okay everyone, he just saw a bug."

Joe finally calmed down long enough to say "I do," fully this time and they were finally married.

Lillian cast a dark look at Joe, the same one Rebecca had given him earlier that same day. She was angry at him, he could tell.


	51. Honeymoon Plans

1Chapter51- Honeymoon plans

Lillian glared at Joe when they all got back to Kevin's apartment. "Joe you are such an asshole, you completely ruined our wedding, what do you have to say for yourself ?"

"That I thought that there was an exterminator that visited the church before we got married," said Joe stubbornly, "It's not my fault!"

"Yes," glared Lillian, "yes it is, you could have said 'I do' first and then you could've freaked out after the wedding."

"I couldn't keep it in I'm sorry," Joe looked down at his feet, "but I love you."

"Joe," Lillian sighed, "you have no idea how lucky you are that you're gorgeous, and funny."

Joe looked oddly at her, "thank you?"

Lillian hugged Joe, "I hope our child has your looks . . . and my smarts."

Joe gave her a mad look, but he just shrugged, "well at least I know why you love me."

"Joe," whined Lillian, "that's not what I meant, I just meant that you're not the... smartest... or the bravest, person out there."

Nick walked in the apartment with Leslie, and Kevin. "And just think," sighed Leslie to Kevin, "soon that'll be us."

"Yeah," sighed Kevin, "except I won't cry on my best man, just because I saw a bug smaller than my fingernail."

"You mean that there are bugs bigger than my fingernail," asked Joe in horror.

"Yes, Joe," said Kevin, "there are bugs bigger than your head."

Joe's eyes widened, "gee thanks, now I'm gonna have nightmares."

Kevin shook his head in disbelief, "You're a retard Joe, I mean honestly everyone knows that there are humongous bugs in this world, wow Joe wow."

"I love you too Kevin," said Joe sarcastically.

"You suck," said Kevin.

"Back at you," Joe argues back.

"You both suck," said Nick, "there are you happy now?"

"You know what Nick,"said Joe angrily, "_you_ suck, okay are you happy."

Nick shrugged, "I don't really care what you think."

Joe shrugged, "So Lillian and I are going to honeymoon in the Caribbean."

Kevin laughed thinking of the huge bugs that lived in the Caribbean, "have fun with that."

"We plan to," smirked Joe.

Leslie rested her head on Kevin's shoulder, "Where should_ we_ go on _our _honeymoon, when the time comes?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know babe, we'll think about that later."

Leslie sighed, "well, Lizzie and I ought to get going," Leslie turned to the others, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all waved to Leslie, and Lizzie. When Leslie walked out the door Kevin took a seat on the couch.

Nick took a seat next to him, "so," said Nick quietly, "now that Lillian's going to be living here I guess we're going to have to change our lifestyles a little bit."

"Why do you say that," asked Kevin in utter shock.

"Well," sighed Nick, "She is a woman and we haven't lived with a woman in months, and she's kind of pregnant."

Kevin nodded, "I hadn't thought about that."

Nick sighed, "I kind of miss it."

"Miss what," asked Kevin as Joe and Lillian headed up the steps.

"Mom," Nick looked at his feet, "I mean well when she cared before I screwed up."

Kevin looked at Nick, he knew that something had been bothering him, "I don't know how much this means coming from your older brother, but like I said before when Leslie and I do get married we will sue for your rights and... Leslie will kind of be your adopted mother in some weird way."

Nick nodded, "I know, but Leslie's not Mom and even though she would be an awesome mother she still would never be the mom I had, but maybe that's a good thing."

Kevin looked at Nick, "You should probably head up to bed."

Nick nodded and he headed up the steps to his bedroom.

Kevin sighed out of stress, what was he supposed to do about Nick, there was nothing that he could do to solve the entire problem.


	52. Back So Soon?

1Chapter52- Back So Soon?

Nick and Kevin sat alone in Kevin's apartment. Joe and Lillian had left for their honeymoon.

"Kevin," sighed Nick worriedly, "When are Joe and Lillian supposed to come home from their honeymoon?"

"Well," sighed Kevin, "They were leaving for a week, so they should be back in about six days."

"Oh," said Nick, "then why is their car in the driveway?"

"What," said Kevin as he turned around and looked out the window, "why are they here so early."

Lillian ran through the door carrying a handbag, while Joe was holding all the luggage with his hands full.

"Hey," said Kevin, "why are you guys here so early?"

Lillian glared at the pile of luggage that was covering Joe's head, "Well someone saw a bug in the hotel room."

Kevin started laughing, "how big was the bug?"

"The size of his fist," Lillian said stressfully.

"Didn't you guys go to another hotel," asked Nick laughing.

"Yes," said Lillian, "we left the beautiful ocean view hotel for a 'Holiday Inn', a 'Holiday Inn' that was having a bug convention, so we left that hotel before we even checked in."

Nick laughed, "how big were _those _bugs?"

"They varied from the size of a finger to the size of Joe," said Lillian angrily.

Kevin joined Nick in laughing, "Well, I guess you're not leaving the country anytime soon."

"Apparently not," said Lillian angrily.

Joe took some of the luggage up to his room.

"So that sucks," said Kevin..

There was an extremely girly scream coming from upstairs.

Kevin, Nick, and Lillian ran up the steps. There was a bug on Joe's bed.

"A bug," sobbed Joe on Nick's shoulder, "was in my suitcase."

"That's a cricket," said Kevin, "those bugs live here in the United States... in the state!"

"Why does he always cry on _me_," asked Nick in shock.

"I don't know," said Kevin, "but it's really funny."

Joe was still sobbing on Nick. Lillian looked to Kevin and Nick, "you think this is bad you should've seen him freak out when he saw the bug as big as his fist."

Kevin laughed, "I wish I was there."

"I don't," said Nick, "he'd probably cry on me again."

Kevin laughed, "probably, but I'm okay with that."

Joe cried harder, "can somebody kill that bug?"

Kevin sighed as he grabbed a tissue and squashed the bug within one second, "there," said Kevin, "are you happy now."

Joe nodded still sobbing on Nick's shoulder.

Nick looked to Lillian, "can you get him off of me!"

Lillian slapped Joe's head, "hey get off of Nick, the bug's dead."

Joe slowly lifted his head of Nick's shoulder.

"Good," said Lillian, "now why don't you finish unpacking."

Joe nodded, and went back to packing.

Nick looked down at his shirt, "Now there's a stain!"

Kevin and Lillian started hysterically laughing.


	53. JMAC

1Chapter53- JMAC

Sophia and Kaleigh walked down to Kevin's apartment. They were hoping to see the guys again.

Sophia and Kaleigh walked through the door to Kevin's apartment. They saw Lizzie, Lillian, Joe, Nick, Kevin, and a blonde guy whom they had never met before.

Joe was shaking hands with the guy, "What's up, brother, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Sophia's ears pricked up at the word brother, "Oh," she said with her British accent, "are you another Jonas brother?"

"No," said the stranger, "I'm Jesse McCartney."

Sophie stared blankly at him.

"Wow," said Jesse mainly to himself, "you know your career's in the toilet when only two years ago every girl in the country wanted to marry you, and know they don't even know your name."

"Oh," said Sophia, "that explains it I'm from England."

Jesse sighed in relief.

Lizzie raised her hand, "I'm from here and I don't know who you are."

Jesse's looked horror struck, "really?"

"No," sighed Lizzie, "I know who you are I just never wanted to marry you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," asked Jesse.

"Well," said Lizzie, "it's great for me . . . not so much for you."

Jesse shrugged.

"So what are you doing here man," Nick asked Jesse.

"I was in the neighborhood and I heard that you guys were spotted around here and I thought I'd drop by to say hi," Jesse answered.

"Oh," said Kevin, "Well that was nice of you to drop by, it's been pretty crazy around here lately."

"Really," asked Jesse, "the most anyone's seen of you guys later was Joe and Nick being spotted by the press with her," he pointed to Lizzie, "and it was put in 'Popstar Magazine'.""Really," asked Kevin skeptically, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You guys didn't see it," asked Jesse in shock, "It was a huge thing with all the teen girls that were in love with you and then you disappeared off the face of the earth."

Kevin glared at Nick, Joe, and Lizzie, he opened his mouth to speak but then Lillian spoke up, "Why was it a huge thing for those girls," she asked coldly.

"Oh well, maybe I'm wrong but from the looks of the picture in the magazine, it looked like she," Jesse pointed to Lizzie again, "was dating Nick and then dumped him for Joe."

Kaleigh's jaw dropped, "Nick," she asked, "Is there something that you want to tell me."

"Hold on," said Lizzie, "Let me explain, What happened was since Joe was watching me, and Nick was teaching me guitar we thought that it would be nice to go for a walk, but what happened was Nick freaked out because he stubbed his toe really hard and Joe pushed him on the sidewalk, so I gave Nick a big hug to make him feel better and then Joe got jealous and wanted me to give _him _a hug."

Kevin stared blankly at Lizzie, "So you're telling me that all this happened because Nick... stubbed his toe really hard, tell me how the hell that makes sense."

"Joe pushed him down," Lizzie said.

"Alright," sighed Kevin as he whispered into Lizzie's ear, "we will ralk about this later."

Lizzie shrugged.


	54. Good Old What's His Name

1Chapter54-Good Old What's His Name

Kevin, Joe, Nick, Leslie and Lizzie (Lillian was eating over Kaleigh's house) sat at the dinner table in silence that evening. Until Kevin spoke, "explain what happened earlier today, regarding a certain conversation about a certain magazine."

Nick, Joe and Lizzie looked down at their feet.

"Well," asked Kevin impatiently.

"I told you what happened," Lizzie answered quietly.

"You told me a lie of what happened," said Kevin, "I've known Nick for his entire life, and trust me, he doesn't cry over a stubbed toe on a sidewalk, or Joe pushing him down, now tell me what really happened that day."

"What really happened was," Lizzie sighed and exchanged nervous glances with Nick and Joe, "Nick was really stressed about the whole becoming a father thing, and tutoring him was making things more stressful, so when we went out for a walk Nick just couldn't handle it and broke down out of stress, so I gave him a hug and Joe got really jealous, so I had to give him a hug too, and that's what happened," Lizzie lied.

Kevin looked to Nick and Joe, "is this true?"

Nick and Joe nodded not wanting to tell Kevin the truth.

Kevin took a sigh, "the last thing we need is celebrities popping in on us like today, you're lucky he didn't really notice Lillian or Kaleigh otherwise we'd be leaving here, we have to lay low, I told you guys that when we first moved here, and so far, a few celebrities have showed up, we can't afford anymore, and that magazine article isn't going to help our cause at all, you do realize that right?"

Nick and Joe nodded but didn't speak.

Joe was the one to break the awkward silence, "but Jesse is okay, there's nothing wrong with him popping by right?"

Kevin glared at him, "Jesse by himself isn't a big deal, but Jesse is trying to do the opposite of laying low, he mentioned that his career hasn't been too good and now with a new CD coming out he was trying to get more publicity, which is why I wasn't too happy about him stopping by."

Nick looked down at the floor, "sorry," he whispered.

Kevin sighed, "I cannot believe that the press found us."

"But the weird thing is," Lizzie spoke up, "that we didn't even know that the press was even there, we found out when Rebecca showed us her magazine."

Kevin looked strangely at them, "that's strange, normally they try to make themselves seen and heard so that they can get better photos."

"Yeah," said Joe, "I know, weird huh."

Nick nodded in agreement, that was strange.

"Well," said Kevin, "be very careful."

Nick nodded again, and Joe gave Kevin two thumbs up.

The next day Lizzie, Joe, and Nick were at Psych, Lizzie was attempting to tutor Nick in English.

"There is too a difference between a simile and a metaphor," argued Lizzie.

"It's the same basic concept," said Nick.

"So the same basic concept doesn't mean the same," Lizzie yelled at him, "you need to know the difference for the test."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't care about the test," asked Nick angrily.

"Has it ever occurred to _you _that since the principal personally assigned you a tutor that you need to care about the test," demanded Lizzie.

"Nope," sighed Nick, "it never has and never will occur to me."

Joe chuckled to himself as he watched the two of them argue.

Shawn entered Psych, when he saw Joe he snapped his fingers at him, "I've got a case for you."

"Sorry man," said Joe, "I kind of have to be the secretary because Kevin is being super strict about me attracting any public attention."

"Great," sighed Shawn, "I'm losing my employees one by one, first Kaleigh and Lillian get pregnant and can't work until the babies are born, then Kevin goes to work for the SBPD and can only work here when he has time off, and now you Joe, can't be seen in public because Kevin won't let you, and Nick, you were never my employee so I can't yell at you, and Lizzie, I can't yell at you either because you don't work here."

"I'm sorry," said Joe, "it's Kevin's rule."

"Whatever," said Shawn, "Joe, can you just answer the phones and get the door if anyone comes, because now I have to work the case that I was going to give to you."

"Yeah," sighed Joe, "I'll do _that_."

Shawn angrily walked out the door.

Lizzie and Nick looked blankly at Joe, "Wow Joe, Wow," said Nick, "he just totally freaked out because of you."

Joe shrugged, "It _is _Kevin's rule."

Lizzie nodded, "that is true."

There was a knock at the door.

Nick, and Lizzie's heads turned to Joe who hadn't even looked up from the floor.

"Aren't you gonna get that," asked Nick impatiently.

Joe shrugged, "Nope, I don't think I will."

Lizzie sighed as she walked over to the door, but she looked back at Joe, "you know, you're lucky that Shawn is short-handed otherwise he would fire you in a second."

Joe shrugged, "Well, like you said I'm lucky."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and answered the door, "hello-"

A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes of about fifteen years old kissed Lizzie's cheek.

"Who are you," asked Lizzie in total shock.

Nick and Joe started hysterically laughing but then got serious, Lizzie was going to become a part of their family soon. "What's going on here," asked Joe protectively.

Nick walked over to Lizzie and the guy, "Who's the guy that you just made out with?"

"I don't know," whispered Lizzie into Nick's ear.

"Hey Lizzie,"the mysterious guy waved.

"Hi, you," said Lizzie nervously, she glanced to Nick and Joe she mouthed 'help me' to them. But they pretended not to notice.

"Don't you recognize me," asked the guy.

Lizzie looked at the boy hard and long, "no, I can't say I do."

"We were childhood friends," The boy hinted.

Lizzie thought hard, but didn't answer.

"We used to hang out a lot," the boy hinted again, but no answer, "I know Kaleigh too."

Lizzie opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "It's not ringing any bells for me, sorry."

"We were best friends when we were four," said the boy, "don't you remember me."

"I don't remember things from when I was only four years old," Lizzie yelled in out rage, "wait if I haven't seen you since I was four how on earth did you find me?"

"Stalker," said Joe in an awkward voice.

Nick walked over to Lizzie and the stranger again, "Look," Nick said to the stalker, "I have half a mind to beat the living shit out of you for trying to rape my sister."

"I didn't try to rape her," said the stalker in defense, "and you're not her brothers, Cody and Chris are," his voice trailed off.

"How did you know that," asked Lizzie scared out of her mind.

"I met them," said the stalker, "when I met you.""Wait," said Joe angrily standing up, "who are 'Cody and Chris'?"

"They're my real brothers," said Lizzie, she slapped her hand to her mouth in realization of her using the word 'real'.

"You have," Joe's eyes widened and his voice got nervous and quiet, "real brothers."

"Yeah," said the stranger, "she's got two, one younger and one older."

"Nick," said Joe, "beat him up."

Nick nodded and started walking towards the stranger.

"No," said Lizzie interested in what the stranger had to say, "prove to me that you know me and my brothers, and then Nick won't beat you up."

"What," asked Nick disappointedly, "can't I beat him up anyway, I mean I can never beat anyone up when Kevin's around?"

"No," said Lizzie, "you've really got to control your anger issues."

"I like my anger issues," said Nick , " they make me who I am."

"So you're telling me that the reason that you can sing, play the guitar and are failing almost all of your classes is because of your anger issues," asked Lizzie, "wow Nick wow."

Nick shrugged, "it brings out my artistic side."

Lizzie ignored him.

The stalker guy, pulled out an old photograph, of two four year old children, "see," he said, "that's you," he pointed to the little girl in the photograph, "and that is me," he pointed to a little boy in the photograph.

Lizzie took the photograph, and then turned to Nick, "okay you can kick him out now."

"What," asked the stalker in outrage.

"I said that Nick wouldn't beat you up," explained Lizzie, "I never said anything about kicking you out."

Nick nodded as he lifted the stalker up over his shoulder and threw him out of Psych.

Later on that night at Kevin's apartment, Lizzie, Nick, Joe, Leslie, Lillian, and Kevin were all sitting down eating dinner. The door bell rang.

Joe got up to answer the door, it was Shawn.

"Hey," said Shawn, "did anyone call or stop by Psych today?"

"No one called," said Joe, "but some stalker guy showed up at Psych."

"What do you mean that some stalker showed up at Psych," asked Shawn in outrage.

"Oh well, some huge ten-foot tall guy showed up and Lizzie decided to open the door-" began Joe.

"Wait," said Shawn, "I told _you_ to get the door."

Joe continued as if no interruption had been made, "and the guy started making out with Lizzie, and then me and Nick went after the guy, but the guy was so huge that he just flicked Nick out of the way, and he threw me. Then the stalker told Lizzie that he had been stalking her since he was four, and then the stalker gave Lizzie some old photograph, and then he left."

By this time Kevin, Nick, Lillian, and Leslie had entered th room had heard a majority of Joe's ridiculous story.

"So let me get this straight," said Leslie, "you expect me to believe that a ten foot tall guy entered Psych and was able to just 'flick' away Nick, I highly doubt it, however I do believe the part about the picture," she turned to Lizzie, "let me see it."

Lizzie grudgingly handed over the picture.

"Oh my god," said Leslie, "I know who he is."


	55. The Return Of Good Old What's His Name

1Chapter 55- The return of Good Old What's his name

Nick, Lizzie, and Joe headed down to Psych. They hoped not to see the freaky stalker again. Unfortunately he returned. However, this time Lizzie knew who he was.

When, the three of them entered Psych, they saw Kaleigh and Shawn. "Hi," asked Kaleigh confused, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Um," Nick bit his lip, "the stalker guy came back," he motioned to the window.

"Oooooooooh," said Shawn, "is this the 'ten feet tall guy'?"

Nick laughed, "apparently."

Shawn raced to the window, "I don't see him!"

Joe pointed him out to Shawn. Shawn looked at Joe confused, "That guy's not ten feet tall, or as strong as you said he was!"

Joe shrugged, "I know, but I mean honestly, it made my story a lot more interesting, really how boring would my story be if I told you that he was a little shorter than Nick and a total wimp? Answer: Not exciting at all."

Shawn shrugged, "I guess so."

"What are you all talking about," asked Kaleigh.

Joe opened his mouth but Nick cut in, "don't listen to Joe and you'll be fine with understanding what happened."

Kaleigh looked to Lizzie, "what are they talking about."

Lizzie whispered something into Kaleigh's ear.

"Wait you mean, he's here, like right now," asked Kaleigh excitedly.

"Am I the only one who doesn't remember him?" asked Lizzie angrily, "even Leslie remembers him!"

Kaleigh laughed, "I guess so, sorry."

Nick looked annoyed to Kaleigh, "wait so, you know him?"

Kaleigh nodded, "yeah he was a family friend."

Nick crossed his arms, "well believe me, I don't like him."

The door to Psych, the stalker entered the room.

"Mark," Kaleigh exclaimed as she ran and embraced the stalker.

"Hey, Kaleigh," said the stalker apparently named Mark, as he kissed Kaleigh on the cheek.

Nick stood up angrily and walked right up to Mark and he punched him the face twice, "first my sister, now my girlfriend, is nothing sacred anymore?"

"Nick," yelled Kaleigh, "that was seriously uncalled for!"

"No," said Nick, "it wasn't, he can't just walk in here and kiss you and Lizzie and then think that he can get away with that, it's not right, especially not in front of me!"

"He's a friend of ours," said Kaleigh.

"Speak for yourself," said Lizzie, "I didn't even remember him."

Kaleigh continued on as if no interruption had been made, "and we haven't seen him since we were four."

"Exactly why he should not be kissing either if you," said Nick angrily.

"I agree," Lizzie raised his hand.

"You know," said Shawn, " I think this is the most Nick has talked in a given period of time."

Joe nodded, "you know I think you're right."

"Focus here," said Nick, he turned to Mark, "Kaleigh is _my _girlfriend, and Lizzie is _my _sister, so FYI if you thought that you were just gonna show up here and get two girlfriends in one shot you were so wrong, I will not let that happen."

"Nick," yelled Kaleigh, "Mark's not like that!"

"How would you know," Nick yelled, "you haven't seen him since you were both four, so you don't know what his like!"

Kaleigh walked out of Psych angrily.

Mark turned to Nick, "wow I mean I know most celebrities are stupid but I didn't know _you _ were stupid enough to get a girl pregnant."

Nick punched him in the face again, "don't you dare say that again!"

Mark shrugged, "fine I won't, but I will say this I don't understand why _you _work at this stupid detective agency anyway, you don't know anything about crime in the first place."

"Oh, yeah," asked Nick as he punched Mark in the face for the fourth time, "that is called assault."

Leslie, and Kevin entered Psych, they saw Nick, Shawn, Lizzie, Joe, and Mark. "What's going on here," said Leslie, "MARK," Leslie noticed his two black eyes, "what happened to you," she turned to Lizzie, "Lizzie, you didn't-"

"It wasn't me," said Lizzie in defense, "I swear!"

"Yeah," sighed Shawn, "it was Nick."

"Nick," said Leslie, "I cannot believe-"

"Well, wait a minute," said Kevin, " I'm sure that they have a very good reason for beating this stalking boy up."

"He kissed Lizzie and Kaleigh," said Nick, "right in front of me, and then he insulted me... twice."

Shawn nodded, "it's true."

"How was I supposed to know that you were dating Kaleigh," Mark yelled to Nick.

"Well," sighed Nick, "let's think shall we, you've been a stalker for eleven years, some stalker you are if you didn't know that Kaleigh and I were dating. Some stalker you are, you're not even worth a restraining order."

"Oooooooo, that's a good idea ," said Lizzie, "Kevin can you-"

"I'm already filing for one," Kevin assured her.

"Kevin," asked Leslie, "what are you doing?"

"Filing for a restraining order," answered Kevin.

"Kevin," sighed Leslie, "stop it right now, he's a fifteen year old boy!"

"But," sighed Kevin, "he just-"

"I don't care," said Leslie, "Mark, I think you should go home, Nick and Lizzie you two go with Kevin back to his apartment I'll finish up here."

"But-"said Nick and Lizzie in unison.

"Now ,"commanded Leslie.

The three of them obeyed grudgingly.


	56. Interruptions

1Chapter56- Interruptions

It was finally the day that Kevin had been waiting for, his wedding day. Kevin was extremely nervous about what awaited him that day. He hadn't met much of Leslie's family, and as far as he was told (by Lizzie) most of the family members thought that Leslie and Kevin rushed into the marriage.

Kevin walked down the steps of his apartment, he saw Nick already dressed in his tuxedo, Nick was the "best man".

Joe came into the room sulkily. "What's your problem," asked Nick.

"I cannot believe that Kevin chose _you _to be the 'best man' I even had the speech already written out," Joe complained.

"That's what I was most scared of," Kevin confessed.

"Gee," sighed Joe sarcastically, "thanks."

"What," said Kevin innocently, " you giving a speech.. That's serious... it's a disaster waiting to happen."

Joe shrugged, "whatever."

"You know what," said Kevin getting angry, "I don't have time to deal with your crap right now okay, this is my wedding day, and the last thing I need is _you_," he pointed to Joe, "being a whiny little brat!"

"Whoa," sighed Joe, "calm down."

"I can't calm down," yelled Kevin in anger, "I'm really nervous, I've only met Leslie's parents once, and the only other family member of Leslie's that I've met is Lizzie, and let's just say she was a little less than encouraging about the whole thing."

"Dude," sighed Joe to Kevin, "I repeat . . . calm down."

"'Dude'," sighed Kevin, "I can't."

"Yes you can," sighed Joe, "trust me I went through this it's not that hard."

"Oh yeah," asked Kevin bitterly, "that's really reassuring coming from the guy that couldn't get through the 'I do's' since he saw a bug."

"Exactly," sighed Joe, "your ceremony couldn't possibly be worse than mine."

"See," said Kevin, "This is why you are not the 'best man'!"

"How the hell does this have to do with the reason that I am not the 'best man'?"asked Joe angrily.

"Because," sighed Kevin his anger rising, "you give the worst pep-talks ever!"

Joe gasped, "that really hurts man."

"Good," sighed Kevin, "I'm glad it hurts, because if you don't shut up I'm going to physically hurt you in about five seconds."

Joe looked taken aback, "That's really mean."

"It doesn't sound to me like you're shutting up," Kevin took a step closer to Joe.

"Hey," screamed Nick stepping in-between Kevin and Joe, "break it up."

Joe and Kevin slowly backed away from each other.

"Now," sighed Nick turning to Kevin, "Kevin you need to calm down, you already did the hard part . . . actually purposing, and Joe," Nick turned to Joe, "for once just shut up, and then nobody can want to kill you."

"Are you trying to tell me something Nick," asked Joe.

"Yes," sighed Nick, "I'm trying to tell you that I strongly agree with Kevin . . . so shut up!"

Joe crossed his arms like an impatient little kid, "fine, but I won't be happy about it."

"Shut up," groaned Nick and Kevin in unison.

A few hours later, they arrived at the Church. Nick left Kevin alone to go search for the bridesmaids. After fifteen minutes of searching Nick spotted Lizzie, she was fidgeting with her dress. Nick walked over to her, "hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So you're the 'Maid Of Honor'," Nick created conversation.

"Yeah," she smirked, "and you're the 'best man'."

"Yup," sighed Nick, "so is Leslie here yet?"

Lizzie nodded, "and so is Kaleigh," she teased.

Nick laughed, Lizzie knew him way too well, "actually," said Nick, "I have a question to ask _you_."

Lizzie looked at him puzzled, "go right ahead."

"This may be kind of personal, but, um ... why are you living with Leslie?"

"Oh," sighed Lizzie, "that is really personal."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Nick's voice trailed off.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," she asked.

"Are you honestly asking me that," said Nick in disbelief, "I barely talk nevertheless tell secrets."

"Okay," sighed Lizzie, "well my mom left when I was five ..."

"I'm sorry," sighed Nick.

"And my dad," she continued, "was Kevin's first case...," her voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry," sighed Nick, "I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone, not even Kaleigh..."

"She knows," sighed Lizzie, "she's been my best friend for ages, literally, we've known each other way before Kevin and Leslie started dating."

"Right," sighed Nick, "I forgot."

"So the reason I live with Leslie, is that in my dad's will my rights were split between Leslie and my oldest brother, and let's just say that my brother doesn't have a clue,"Lizzie finished.

"I know what that feels like," said Nick, "having a clueless brother."

Lizzie laughed, "well, I've got to go back to Leslie but... Kaleigh's over there," she pointed down the hall, "See you later."

Nick walked down the hallway.

Kaleigh ran over to him, "hey, you look so cute in your tux."

"Thanks," laughed Nick, "you look nice in your maternity dress."

Kaleigh rolled her eyes, "yeah I keep getting bigger and bigger."

Nick kissed the top of her forehead, "maybe but I still love you."

"Thanks," sighed Kaleigh sarcastically.

"Well I've gotta run," sighed Nick as he kissed the top of Kaleigh's head, "I'll see you later."

Kaleigh waved goodbye to him as she watched him turn the corner and disappear.

An hour later the ceremony was in place and the ceremony was running smoothly, then the priest said the words that would never leave Kevin's memory, "If there is any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace,"

A boy of about eighteen with brown hair stood up, "I object, to this marriage, Leslie can do way better off without this guy."

"Yeah," agreed a boy of about thirteen who resembled the eighteen year old boy that had made the objection.

Nick looked to Lizzie, "who are they?"

Lizzie hid her head in her hands, "My brothers,"

"I agree with them," Joe stood up.

Nick hit his head.

Lillian Pulled Joe back down, and she walked over to Lizzie's brothers, "listen, you are pissing off a very pregnant woman, so it would be in your best interest to sit back down."

Both of the boys looked to one another and sat back down. Lillian turned back to the priest, "proceed."


	57. Wedding Party Disaster

1Chapter57- Wedding Party Disaster

Kevin sighed, that didn't go as he had planned. Leslie walked over to him and embraced him, "it's okay, after that interruption the ceremony went on without a hitch, so clam down," she reassured him, "we're married now, and by this time tomorrow we'll be in Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"I know, it's just, I wanted today to be perfect," his voice trailed off.

"Hey," Leslie sighed as she kissed Kevin's lips, "it's okay, if anyone should be mad, it ought to be I, I mean, it was, _my _cousins that interrupted the ceremony."

"Yeah," said Kevin annoyed, "but it was _my _brother that supported them."

Leslie sighed, "I know but I mean, it doesn't matter, we still got married in the end, and if worse comes to worse, we'll just have to deal with it then, not now, on the happiest day of our lives."

Kevin looked at Leslie, "Or we can just throw Joe out of the house," Kevin suggested.

Leslie looked at Kevin, "Kev, I know that obviously, you and your brother aren't getting along so great, but he's still family and no matter what we can't throw him out of our... wait... did you say... house?"

Kevin laughed, "yup, it's a two story house with an in-ground-pool, and four bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms, it's your wedding gift."

Leslie embraced Kevin, she kissed his lips, "You, Paul Kevin Jonas the second, are officially the best husband ever."

Kevin kissed her back, "well, your, 'interrupting', cousins don't seem to think so."

"Um... Kevin," Leslie sighed, "speaking of my, 'interrupting', cousins, I king of asked them to watch over Lizzie, Nick, and Joe, during our honeymoon, I obviously asked them to do this before the wedding, I'm sorry, I had no idea that they would be the ones to interrupt our wedding today."

Kevin looked oddly at her, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Leslie sighed confused, "that I asked them to baby-"

"No, not that part, the 'I had no idea that _they _would be the ones to interrupt our wedding'," Kevin declared, "what is that supposed to mean, Leslie?"

Leslie sighed, "it means that, most of my family thinks that you and I kind of rushed into this, and they also find it since you were the one to solve my uncles case, they say that every time they see you they think of his death and-"

Kevin looked annoyed, "so you're telling me that you were expecting someone to interrupt our wedding?"

"Well I must say," said the voice that Kevin hadn't heard in months, "I'm glad someone interrupted the wedding, but I'm so disappointed that it wasn't me."

"Oh," sighed Kevin turning to see the woman behind the voice, "mom, great to see that you could make it," Kevin groaned he had hoped that his mother would fail to show up to the wedding.

"Well," sighed Denise, "I'm glad that I decided to come, I rather enjoyed the ceremony, who were those wonderful, boys there, I really enjoyed their... um... performance."

"Same old, mom, never wanting to see her sons happy," said Kevin angrily, "That's why you missed Joe's wedding, isn't it?"

Denise's fake smile left her face, "what do you mean 'Joe's wedding'?"

"Oh,"sighed Kevin, "I guess Joe didn't tell you, he and Lillian got married a few months ago."

"He failed to mention it," Denise said coldly, "in fact, I haven't even spoken to him."

"Well," Kevin sighed, "mom, you remember Leslie," Kevin turned to Leslie, "Leslie you remember my mother, Denise."

"It's nice to see you again," Leslie lied.

"Same," said Denise coldly not even looking to Leslie but back to Kevin, "I don't understand how you could marry, such a . . . needy thing."

"Hey," yelled Kevin and someone else in unison, "Leslie is not needy!"

The other person who had spoken with Kevin was Lizzie, she angrily walked over to the newly weds and Denise, "What's going on over here," Lizzie asked the three of them.

"Lizzie," sighed Kevin, "this is my mother," Kevin turned to Denise, "mom, this is my new step-daughter, Lizzie."

"Oh," sighed Denise, "I told you from the beginning that she was a little slut, I mean look at her, she's twenty and already has a teenage daughter!"

"Alright, mom, that is enough," yelled Kevin, "if you can't respect the fact that I LOVE Leslie than you've got to leave!"

"No," said Lizzie, "I'll make her leave!"

Kevin grabbed Lizzie's arm to hold her back, "Before you escort her out," Kevin turned to his mother, "Mom, I'm suing you for Nick's rights," He released Lizzie, "I'll see you in court!"


	58. Cody and Chris Jayten

1Chapter 58- Cody and Chris Jayten

At five o'clock in the morning at Kevin and Leslie's new house, there were knocks at the door.

Kevin walked down the steps and opened the door, there stood the two boys that interrupted the wedding, "Leslie," called Kevin, "your cousins are here!" Kevin let the two boys into the house.

Leslie walked down the steps and greeted Kevin, she kissed him, and then greeted her cousins, "Cody," she pointed to the eighteen year old that had first interrupted the service, "this is my husband Kevin," she turned to Kevin, "Kevin, this is Lizzie's older brother-"

At the words "Lizzie's older brother" Joe ran into the room. "Who are they," asked Joe.

"The people you apparently agree with," Kevin glared at him, "they're Lizzie's brothers."

Joe glared at the two boys that he had been quite fond of the previous day.

Leslie turned back to her two cousins, "and this. . . is Chris," she pointed to the younger of the two, he looked to be about thirteen, "he's technically your step-son, since I got half of his rights too, but he lives with Cody, because well, he needs to be in a 'male environment," she glared at Cody, "Chris," she turned to Chris, "this is your step-father, Kevin."

"What," Cody yelled at Joe.

"What's the problem," asked Leslie.

"That freak won't stop starring at me," he pointed to Joe, "it's really creepy, who is he!"

"He's Joe, Kevin's brother," Leslie explained, she turned to Joe, "Joe, what is the problem that you are having with Cody?"

"What problem," lied Joe, "I don't have a problem."

Kevin slapped the back of Joe's head, "let go whatever issues you have with them because, they're the ones in charge."

"What," yelled Joe, "why can't I be in charge?" Joe asked in outrage towards his brother.

"That's a joke right," Kevin answered Joe, "me... putting you... in charge, that's a good one, someone could rob the house and you just be freaking out of the fact that there was a bug on the window!"

Joe glared at Kevin, "that is not funny do _I_ make fun of your flaws?"

"Yes," sighed Kevin, "all the time, it's like your hobby."

"So," stalled Joe, "what's your excuse?"

"Get out of my face," Kevin pushed Joe out of the way.

"What is your problem," Joe yelled, "ever since yesterday you've been treating me like I'm just some stupid distraction in your life!"

"Oh gee," sighed Kevin, "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that my own brother interrupted my wedding yesterday!"

Joe looked disgustedly at Kevin, he pointed to Cody and Chris, "They're not my brothers, _you _on the other hand are my brother and you interrupted the wedding and you knew how nervous I was about everything!"

"Get over it," said Joe annoyed, "you got married anyway, even though I don't understand why Leslie would ever wanna marry some boring asshole like you!"

Nick came down the steps from his bedroom, he saw his brothers fighting and rolled his eyes, he stepped in-between the two of them, "It's not even six o'clock in the morning and you two are fighting again, what is the problem this time?"

"Kevin's mad at me for interrupting his wedding," whined Joe impatiently, "and now he's being an annoying little bastard about it!"

"Well," said Kevin getting angry, "if Joe wasn't being a vindictive little brat about me not making him the 'best man' than I wouldn't need to be mad at him now would I?"

"Joe," said Nick slowly, "Kevin does seem to have a point, and if it was me, I would be mad at you too, I honestly think that Kevin has every right to be mad at you I mean, you of all people understood that Kevin was nervous, and you_ were _being vindictive."

Joe's mouth hung open, "but I was bad enough that Kevin chose the person who originally interrupted his wedding to be in charge of all of us including me!"

Nick looked oddly to Kevin, "Why is that?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "it was Leslie's idea, she already asked them before the wedding so, technically, I had nothing to do with this."

"There," Nick turned to Joe, "now do you understand, why you aren't in charge?"

Joe glared at Nick, "who died and left you to be the peacekeeper?"

"You know what," said Nick getting into Joe's face, "I could've let Kevin punish you for what you did yesterday, but I stepped in and helped you. _You _do not want to get the peacekeeper against you!"

"Is that a threat," asked Joe coldly.

"Actually," Nick replied, "it was a warning, if you catch my drift."

Lizzie ran down the steps, "Cody, Chris!" She spotted her biological brothers, she pushed Joe out of the way, and embraced Cody and Chris.

Joe's mouth hung open, while Nick and Kevin laughed to themselves.

Lillian walked down the steps she embraced Joe, she kissed his lips sweetly. "So, are Kevin and Leslie going to be leaving for Hawaii soon?"

Kevin nodded, "actually, we should be leaving right about now."

Leslie's eyes widened as she looked at the clock, "you're right, we should be going soon, let's go get the luggage, and then we'll be on our way to the airport."

"Let me give you a hand," sighed Nick as he followed Kevin and Leslie up the steps.

Once Kevin and Leslie were out of earshot, Cody stood up and walked over to Joe, "What is your problem, because you've been giving me the 'evil glare' ever since I got here so what's the deal?"

"The deal is that I want you to back off, Lizzie is_ my _little sister," Joe defended Lizzie.

Lizzie gasped, "Joe," she hugged him, "that's so nice of you but, Cody and Chris are kind of my biological brothers, so can you try to respect that fact?"

"Lizzie," Said Joe, "I thought that you were _my _little sister, I thought that, that Mark bastard was just a lying little bastard!"

"Mark's here," said Cody gaining interest, "we haven't seen him in-"

"Eleven years," groaned Lizzie angrily, "he found me a couple of weeks ago, and he hasn't left me alone since."

Cody shrugged, "that kid was always so cool."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "he was cool."

"Am I the only one who doesn't remember him," Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"You didn't remember him," asked Cody in equal disbelief, "you used to be-"

"Like my best friend," Lizzie finished for him, "I've heard that one before, from Mark, and from Kaleigh, and from Leslie."

"Because, you were like his best friend," said Cody, "and I can't believe that you could have forgotten that, I mean you even convinced him to play dress up with you."

"That's a new story that I haven't heard," said Lizzie.

Cody laughed, "wow, you really don't remember him, well I guess that you really do forget things easily."

"That is not funny," said Lizzie, "I mean it's not my fault, it's just that I don't remember him, stop bugging me about it."

Cody hugged his sister, "you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Nope," sighed Lizzie, "at least I hope not."

Nick, Kevin, and Leslie came back down the steps, carrying all of the suitcases, they put the things into the car. Leslie said goodbye to all of them as she and Kevin went into the car and left for the airport.

"Well, I've gotta go baby shopping, I'll catch up with you all later," sighed Lillian as she left the house.

Lizzie turned to the boys, "let's go to Psych, maybe Shawn's there."

"That's a good idea," said Nick thinking of Kaleigh.

"And," said Lizzie practically reading Nick's mind, "maybe Kaleigh will be there too."

Nick laughed as he and Lizzie made eye contact. They all headed down to Psych. Shawn was there, but Kaleigh wasn't the person he was with. Juliet O'Hara was in the room with Shawn, shockingly they were not talking about a case, but watching a romantic film.

They decided to hang out outside of Psych instead. Joe and Cody started arguing again.

"She's just as good as my sister as she is yours," Joe argued.

"No she's not," Cody fought back, "I've known her since the day she was born, you've known her for only a few months, so I'm way more of her brother than you are so get over it!"

"That's it," said Joe he picked Lizzie up and threw her over his shoulder as he started to walk away with her.

"Hey," Cody yelled, "Put my sister down, I'm so sick of this, put her down before you hurt her!"

"Yeah," agreed Chris.

"No way," said Joe, "since you won't respect the fact that I am as much of her brother as you are, I'm gonna keep holding on to her." but the truth was, Joe wasn't holding onto Lizzie, she was slowly slipping out of his arms, she was calling for help but the boys were too busy fighting to listen to her. Right when she was about to fall, Nick caught her in mid-fall, but the others were still too busy arguing to pay any attention.

Nick and Lizzie started walking back towards Psych. They saw Shawn poking his head out of the entrance, "Nick," said Shawn, "what are you still doing here? Haven't you heard the news?"


	59. Double Trouble

Chapter59- Double Trouble

Nick ran over to the arguing "brothers", they still hadn't noticed that Lizzie was no longer in Joe's arms. "Joe," saighed Nick out of breath, "Joe I need you to drive me to the-"

"I'm in the middle of something," Joe snapped at Nick, "and besides, _I'm _not in charge, so you should better ask _Cody_,"

"Joe," argued Nick, "this is serious!"

"Well so is this," Joe said distractedly as he went back to arguing with Cody and Chris.

Nick went over to Cody helplessly, "Cody can you please drvie me to the-"

"I'm not driving anyone anywhere until your idiot brother puts down _my _little sister," Cody answered as he started to yell at Joe again.

Lizzie ran over to Nick, Joe, Cody, and Chris, "YOU GUYS, I'M RIGHT HERE SO LET'S JUST DROP IT, AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE NICK TO THE-"

"NO," yelled Joe, and Cody, in unison.

"Can't you see," said Joe, "we're doing all this for _you_."

"I noticed," said Lizzie, "and it would mean a lot to me if one of you took Nick to the-"

"No," said Joe, "it can probably wait."

"NO," yelled Nick, "IT CAN'T WAIT, I NEED ONE OF YOU TO DRIVE ME TO THE-"

"NO," yelled Joe and Cody again.

"Learn a little paitence will you," Cody rolled his eyes at Nick.

"PAITENCE," yelled Nick, "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT PAITENCE, THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY, AND I NEED ONE OF YOU TO DRIVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE ONE OF YOU WILL BE CHECKING INTO THE HOSPITAL, BECAUSE BELIEVE ME I HAVE NO PRIBLEM BEATING SOMEONE UP IN ORDER FOR ME TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Joe's tone suddenly changed as he heard the word "hospital", "The hospital, Nick, is your bloodsugar alright, it that why you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, it's worse than that," sighed Nick, "but I can't explain now, can one of you just please take me to the hospital, it's really, really, really, important, and it's also an emergency, if I don't go..." his voice trailed off.

"Alright," sighed Joe, "I'll take you."

"No you won't," said Cody, "I'm in chage, which means if you want to do anything you _have to _ask my permission first!"

"You know what Cody," said Joe angrily, "Lizzie may be legally related to both of us, but Nick is only related to me during this period of time, and appartently he _needs _to go to the hospital, now you can argue with me all you want, but it better _not_ be about taking _my _brother to the hospital during an emergency, that is just plain wrong!" Joe walked away, towards his car with Nick, Lizzie went to follow.

"Lizzie," callled Cody, "where do you think you're going?"  
"With my brother," she said coldly.

Cody went to open his mouth, when Lizzie interrupted, "and no I don't mean Joe, I mean Nick, he was the only one out of all four of you that wasn't too busy fighting over me to save my life when I was slipping out of Joe's arms, and neither Joe nor you nor Chris even noticed, so who is my brother, that's what you've all been fighting about this entire day ever since Kevin and Leslie left, well Nick is and he wasn't even fighting for it, he just loved me enough to save my life, so Nick _is _my brother, and there is no question about it." and with that Lizzie continued to follow Nick and Joe into the car.

Joe started to drive when suddenly he turned to Nick, "So why _do _you have to go to the hospital."

Nick looked down at his feet, "I'd rather not tell you."

"Oh god," sighed Joe, "Who did you hurt this time?"  
"No," sighed Nick, "it's not that."

"Then what is it," demanded Joe.

"I don't want to tell you now," Nick answered quietly.

"I'll tell him," Lizzie rose her hand.

"No," said Nick, "I can tell him myself... just not right now."

"You sure," asked Lizzie, "it might just be easier if i tell him..." her voice trailed off.

"'_Easier_' What do you mean '_easier_'," said Joe getting worried, he stopped the car with a screech, "Nick, you're scaring me, you need to tell me right now, WHY ARE WE TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL?"  
"because," sighed Nick, "Kaleigh needs me."

"What," asked Joe still confused, "Nick, can you possibly explain _why _Kaleigh needs you?"  
"because," sighed Nick, "her water broke."

"She broke a glass of water and now she needs to go to the hospital," said Joe in confusion.

"No," yelled Lizzie agrivated, "she's giving birth!"

"Oooooooooooh," sighed Joe, "that makes a lot more sense."

"Don't talk to me," said Nick to Joe out of fear, "just don't I'm too freaked out."

Joe started to drive again, he sighed, "Nick, you knew this was going to happen soon."

"Yeah but," Nick sighed, "I was hoping it'd be..." his voice trailed off.

"you were hoping it be after Kevin and Leslie were legally your parents," sighed Joe in understanding, "you make it really obvious that you cannot wait for this court date to happen, but Nick," Joe sighed, "don't get your hopes up, it takes _a lot _to take a child away from his or her parents, and you've really got to understand that."

Nick looked down at his feet, "I do understand that, but I also understand that my parents want me to run away from... what I'm running to... my family, or well part of my family, and part of my life, and I can never forgive them for thatm, no matter what the judge says."

Joe slowly parked the car in the parking lot of the hospital, he turned to Nick, "look, no matter what happens in there remember this is your choice, it may be hard but we'll get through it together, I mean Lillian is going to be doing this soon too," he smiled to Nick, "what I'm trying to say is... don't be so worried."

"Easy for you to say," laughed Nick, "I bet you won't be calm when it's you."

"That's probably true," sighed Joe, "but let's not think about that right now, let's just go inside."

They entered the hospital, Nick went over to the receptionist, "What room is Kaleigh Spencer in?"

"Why would you like to see Ms.Spencer... she _is _in labor you know," the receptionsit answered.

"I'm the father," Nick explained.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows, "I see... so you're 'Ms.Spencer's father.'"

"No," sighed Nick, "I'm the father of her twins."

"oh," said the receptionist coldly, "she's in rom 200, it's on the second floor, first room to your right."

Nick raced to the elevator, Lizzie and Joe struggling to keep up with him. They finally reached the second floor, there he saw Kaleigh's room, Rm200. Nick slowly opened the door, Kaleigh was lying there in pain, nothing had happened yet but she was still in pain from the contractions. Henry was sitting in a chair next to her bed, when he saw Nick he glared at him.

Nick walked up to Kaleigh's bed, "how are you doing?"  
"I'm in pain," Kaleigh snapped, "that's how I'm doing."

Nick bit his lip, "so, do you know when this is going to happen?"  
"No," yelled Kaleigh, "I do not know when this is going to happen!"

Nick slowly backed away from the bed, Kaleigh started crying, "I'm sorry, you're just trying to help and I keep yelling at you."

Nick walked back over to her, "relax, it'll be over before you know it."

Nick was very wrong infact nothing happened until three hours after when Joe, and Lizzzie had to leave the room, Nick closed his eyes, he had to be there but he didn't want to watch Kaleigh go through probably the worst pain of her life.

First came the girl, Delilah Anne Jonas, then fifteen minutes later came the boy Collin Paul Jonas.

Kaleigh finally relaxed, Nick held her hand and tried to help her catch her breath, when suddenly the doctor pulled Nick away, he had to talk to him about something.

"You're the father correct," asked thedoctor.

Nick nodded his head.

"Well," the doctor sighed, "I hate to be the barer of badnews but... you're son... he is a very strong candidate for diabetes, in his case, even though he doesn't have it now, he by the time he turns two he will most likely have diabetes, and," he doctor sighed again, "he has asthma, an many allergies, whereas your ddaughter is absoultely fine."

Nick looked at the doctor how could this be happening. Henry came out to the hallway, wanting to know what happened, "What's going on out here," he saw Nick's horrorstricken face, "what's wrong with him."

The Doctor walked away alowly, leaving Nick horrifyed.


	60. Welcome Back

Chapter60- Welcome Back

A week had gone by since the birth of Collin and Delilah. Nick and Kaleigh decided that since there were two of them that for one week Nick would have Collin and Kaleigh would have Delilah, and then Nick would stay over Henry's over the weekend and they'd switch twins. It seemed like the easiest thing to do all things conscidered. Except one thing... Kevin was still on his honeymoon. Nick couldn't help thinking that Kevin, and Leslie would be mad about the fact that Nick didn't tell them about the twins being born yet. He didn't want to disturb them during their honeymoon, mainly because Leslie would probably insist that they'd come home early, and then it would've wasted all of the money that they had spent on the hotel and on airfare, and also he knew how much Kevin was looking forward to the honeymoon, so he might as well let Kevin enjoy it before having to come home to a house with a baby that refused to sleep... or stop crying.

Finally the doorbell rang, Nick grimaced, he had just gotten Collin to go to sleep and the door bell had just woken him up. Collin started to cry, as Nick answered the door, Kevin and Leslie arrived home. Lizzie raced down the steps to greet them. When Kevin entered the house and heard the crying he turned to Lizzie, "what did Joe do to you that was so horrible that you had to make him cry," asked Kevin angrily, "I mean I know that he can be a pain in the ass but honestly, did you really have to make him cry!"

"But," sighed Lizzie, "I didn't do anything to Joe!"

"Then he must've seen a bug," sighed Kevin carrying in almost all of the suitcases.

"No, actually-" sighed Nick.

"What did you to him, "asked Kevin darkly.

"Nothing," said Nick, "I was going to say that it's not Joe that's crying."

"Oh yeah," said Kevin sarcastically, "then who is it?"

"Collin," said Nick quietly.

"Who the hell is Collin," asked Kevin, "I don't remember anyone living here with the name of Collin."

"He's my son," sighed Nick looking down at the floor, avoiding Kevin's eye.

Kevin looked to Nick, "where's the other one, weren't they twins?"

"Delilah's at Kaleigh's," Nick explained, "we have the whole thing planned out, you don't have to worry about a single thing, next week I'll have Delilah, and Kaleigh will have Collin, that's how our agreement is going to work."

Kevin sighed, "are they healthy?"  
"Delilah is," Nick sat down tears forming in his eyes, "Collin will probably have diabetes by age two, and he has asthma and serious allergies, it's all my fault, I should've been careful..." his voice trailed off.

"Nick," Kevin sat next to him and hugged him, "there's nothing that you can do about that, it's genetic, and Kaleigh had the asthma and the allergies, well it was bound to happen when you two 'reproduced'."

"Not helping," sighed Nick tears falling from his eyes, "They say that if a child gets diabetes before age 20 it takes fifteen to twenty years off of their lives, I understood it but my son, he'll get it before he's two!"

Leslie entered the room she immediately ran to Nick when she noticed that he was crying, "What happened?"

Kevin explained everything to Leslie. Leslie hugged Nick also, "it's okay, Collin will be okay I promise, he'll be okay."

Nick nodded tears escaping his eyes he tried to stop them but it wasn't working it just caused them to fall harder and quicker and it formed more, "It's so scary, I mean I remeber going through it..." his voice trailed off and then suddenly he faced a realization, "he won't remeber life before the diabetes, he'll be no older than two when he get's how the hell is that fair two him!"  
"It's not," sighed Kevin, "but there's nothing that you can do about that now, all you can do is hope that it'll be okay, like you said the doctor wasn't positive, he just thought that it would be a pretty big possibility, so relax there's nothing you can do about it, so just try to calm down!"

"I can't," sobbed Nick, "no matter how hard I try to calm down, I just feel more guilty, I also feel more sorry for that helpless baby upstairs hysterically crying that I should probably go help right now."

Nick went to get up when Leslie stopped him, "I'll go handle Collin, you just try to relax, okay, and then we'll discuss why we were the last people to know about the children being born!"  
Kevin gave an little sigh as Leslie walked up the steps and into Nick's room. Kevin turned to Nick "Delilah... is she okay?"

Nick sighed a little happier, "yeah, she's practically perfect, I mean she's got nothing it's almost as if she and Collin aren't even related, I guess it's just weird how those things work out sometimes."

Kevin sighed, "yeah I guess so, when were they born, like what's the actual date?"

"July 30th," sighed Nick, "it was the actual day that you left ot be perfectly honset, but hey those things work out weird huh?"  
Kevin nodded, "Look, as promised, I am going to set up a court date right now, I think we've really got a good case now that you've had your kids, I promise we'll win, and if not you can go on the rest of your life hating me."

"Okay," sighed Nick.

"Now," sighed Kevin, "I've gotta call my lawyer."


	61. Court House

Chapter61- Court House

Nick, Kevin, Joe, Leslie, and Lizzie sat in the court house awaiting the start of the trial. Kevin was finally suing for Nick's child rights. Nick breathed deeeply, he was nervous, Kevin kepy figdeting with his fingers, while Joe sat there nonchalantly. Lizzie and Leslie both had the same determined face on, they were not about to allow Nick to leave the court house as Kevin's brother but as Kevin and Leslie's son. It was the only way to gain what they had been hoping for.

Mr and Mrs Jonas entered the court with littile Frankie. Kevin frowned, Frankie was being dragged into this no matter how much Kevin despise his parents it was also effecting Frankie. Leslie pulled Kevin's arms around her, she knew exactly how he was feeling but she reminded him that although Nick was his brother, Kevin had been taking care of him for about a year now, and enough was enough.

Kevin sighed in understanding.

The judge entered the room, and all was quiet. The judge turned to Nick, Kevin, Leslie, Joe, and Lizzie first. "Now, will the two people actually suing for the rights please explain their case."

Kevin and Leslie stood up, "Hello, your honor, I'm Paul Kevin Jonas the second," he motioned to Leslie, "and this is my wife Leslie and we are suing for the child rights," he motioned to Nick, "of my younger bother Nicholas."

"Why," asked the Judge, "and for what?"

"Well firstly," sighed Kevin, "Nick has been in my coustody, with the permission of my parents for about ten months now, and my parents signed a contract saying that one of them _had _to visit once a week at the least, and since that contract has been made they have not visited once!"

The judge nodded, "and that is _all _that you have to testify against them?"

"No," sighed Kevin, "Nick made a stupid mistake, and now he is a father, well the defendants wanted Nick to leave his children for his girlfriend to raise, while Nick wanted to face the consequences of his actions."

The judge turned to Denise and Paul Kevin Jonas I, "is that so?"

"Yes, but," Denise turned towards the three of her sons that were testifying against her, "the plantiff, Paul Kevin Jonas II lost Nicholas, a few months back, while I left my son in his custody!"

The judge turned back to Kevin, "is this true?"  
"Yes," sighed Kevin, "but as the defendant clearly pointed out, that was months ago, and she did not remove Nicholas from my coustody when that event happened, as any decent mother would have."

The judge sighed, "yes but you admitt to losing your brother?"  
Kevin opened his mouth when Nick spoke, "It was my fault."

"Excuse me," said the Judge, "who are you?"

"Nick, your honor," sighed Nick, "the one that the trial is all about."

"Please explain to me then, how was the incident _your_ fault, " the judege asked.

"Well," sighed Nick, "Kevin and I got into a little bit of a disagreement, about the fact that I didn't talk much and that bothered Kevin a lot, so I got mad so instead of handeling it correctly, I stormed out of the tour bus, and Kevin thought I was just blowing off steam and that I would be back soon, so he didn't worry about it too much until I didn't show up that night, the next day Kevin called the police and let's just say that I was kidnapped for twa and a half weeks, but it wasn't _all _Kevin's fault, in fact it was mainly mine."

The judge turned to Denise and Kevin Sr "Well, your eldest son brought up a point, why didn't you remove Nicholas from the plaintiff's coustody after the event of him being kidnapped?"

"Well," Denise sighed, "we, we, it didn't occour to us to do -"

"Well it should have," snapped the judge, "your son was kidnapped and once he was found you did not take him back home with you, instead you left him with the same person that lost him, sorry but you don't seem to be much better than the plaintiff who lost him!"

The judge turned back to Kevin and Leslie, "Now you said something about a contract saying that one of the parents _had _ to visit once a week."

"Yes,"sighed Kevin browsing through his papers searching for the contract until he finally found it, "here you go."

Th judge examined the contract carefully, the judge showed the contract to Denise and Kevin Sr, "Are these your signatures?"

They both said, "yes."

"And is it true that you _haven't _been visiting at all since this contract has been made, "the judge asked.

"No, that is a lie," lied Denise.

The judge saw Frankie, and started interrogating him, "Did either Mommy, or Daddy, ever leave home to go visit your brothers?"  
Frankie shook his head, "No, Mommy would help me with my homework, and Daddy would play games with me!"

The judge turned back to Mr and Mrs Jonas, "Lying isn't helping your case Mrs Jonas."

Denise glared at Frankie.

The judge turned back to Kevin and Leslie, "I've seen enough, congratulations you are now the legal guardians of Nicholas Jerry Jonas."


	62. Joe'll Be A Monkey's Uncle

Chapter 62- Joe'll Be a Monkey's Uncle

The families retreated out of the Court House. Densie walked over to Kevin, Leslie, Joe, Nick, and Lizzie, she slapped Kevin across the face, "Are you happy now? You've taken my son away from me."

"Bull Shit," yelled Nick, "Don't play the caring mother who's always been there when her children needed her, because you're not, you're the mother who only started caring once your child screwed up, parents are supposed to care _all_ the time, no matter what, well at least, good parents are supposed to!"

"Nick, don't talk to your mother in that tone," barked Kevin Sr.

"I'm not," said Nick, "_She's _not my mother anymore, Leslie is!"

"That is enough," yelled Kevin Sr, "Nick you are coming home with _us _this evening!"

"No," yelled Nick, "I'm not, and you can't make me, Kevin and Leslie are my parents now, get over it!"

Kevin stepped in between his son and his father, "Dad, look it was a fair trial, Nick is _ours _now, that's the way it turned out, there isn't _anything _that you can do about it now, I'm sorry but I've been watching Nick for about a year now, and enough is enough!"

Kevin Sr, made to walk around Kevin but Leslie grabbed Nick and pushed him behund her, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave _my _son alone," Leslie sighed.

Kevin Sr, Denise, and Frankie walked away. Leslie turned around to look at Nick, after a while she smiled warmly to him and she held him close ot her, so that was how it felt to be a mother.

Later on that evening back at Kevin and Leslie's apartment, Nick started laughing in realization of something. Nick turned to Joe, "you know what Joe," laughed Nick , "I just realized that you're my uncle!"

Lizzie started hysterically laughing along with her half-brother Nick, "that's true, which means that he's _not _my brother, he's my _step-uncle_!"

Joe crossed his arms as if he were a small child, "That's not funny!"

"No, maybe not," laughed Nick, "but it is true!"

Joe ignored them.

Later on that night they all headed up to bed, Nick had Collin that week, so he had to be extra quiet as he entered his room. Lillian and Joe were still living with the family so Joe and Lillian obviously shared a room, and Kevin and Leslie obviously shared a room together, so the only one _not _sharing a room was Lizzie.

At around 3o'clock in the morning the door bell rang. Kevin groaned, "Joe, go get the door!"

Joe groaned, "Nick, go get the door."

Nick groaned, "Lizzie, go get the door!"

Lizzie yelled back at Nick, "You go get it!"

Nick groaned as he got up out of bed while Collin cried from all the noise, Nick peaked into Collin's crib, "Shhhhh, it's okay Little Boy, go back to sleep," Collin closed his small little eyes and fell back to sleep, Nick sighed if only it were always that easy. Nick walked down the steps and into the living room, he walked towards he fromt door. He slowly opened it. There he saw a little seven year old boy on the stoop, "Frankie," Nick asked.

The little boy nodded and when he looked up to Nick there were tears in his eyes. Next to Frankie were two suitcases, and Frankie was holding an envelope.

"Guys," Nick called as he picked up Frankie, "we've got a little bit of a problem so get your asses down here!"

Frankie held onto Nick as Nick rocked his back and forth. Leslie and Kevin were the first to arrive down stairs!

Lesle gasped, as she slapped the back of Nick's head and she grabbed Frankie out of Nick's arms, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Nick held out his hands, "I swear he was like that when I opened the door, I didn't do anything!"

" Yeah right," sighed Leslie, as she turned to Frankie, "what happened?"

"Mommy, doesn't want me anymore," Frankie cried, "so she sent me here with only a few clothes and no toys."

Kevin took the envelope that Frankie had been holding, "Leslie," Kevin looked to her, "these are the papers to get _Frankie's _child rights, do you wanna be his mom?"

"Of course I do," sighed Leslie grabbing the papers and a pen, after she signed the papers she turned them over to Kevin, "well you sign them now!"

Kevin groaned, "Can't I wait until I'm awake enough to-"

Lizzie dumped a glass of water on Kevin's head, "are you awake enough now, because if you're not I can alway dump more water on you!"

Kevin glared at Lizzie, "Give me the stupid pen," he demanded as Leslie handed him the pen. Kevin signed the papers and Franke was now a part of the family.

"Kevin," sighed Leslie, "where will he stay?"

"Lizzie's room," answered Kevin.

"What," said Lizzie, "why my room?"

"Because you're the only one who isn't sharing a room yet," Kevin answered.

Lizzie sighed, "Fine!"


	63. Marie

Chapter63- Marie

At five thirty in the morning Lillian awoke with a shrill shriek.

Joe jumped out of bed, "What the hell?"

"My water broke," Lillian explained.

Joe sighed, "I'll go get Kevin and Leslie." Joe sighed as he headed left his room and headed down the hall, when he reached the door farthest down the hallway he opened up the door, there he saw Kevin and Leslie still asleep. "Kevin," Joe said quietly. Kevin was in too deep of a sleep to hear him, "Kevin," Joe repeated himself in a whisper, "KEVIN," Joe yelled!

Kevin and Leslie both awoke with a start, Kevin glared at Joe, "I swear to God, Joe, if you woke me up just to kill a fucking bug I'll-"

"No," sighed Joe, "it's no that, Lillian's water broke."

Kevin groaned as he turned to look at the clock, "Now? At 5:30 in the fucking morning!"

Joe nodded, "Unfortunately."

Leslie sighed as she jumped out of bed, "Well I'd better start getting everybody ready, so we can drive Joe and Lillian to the hospital."

"No," sighed Joe, "It's okay, I mean I can drive so-"

"NO," yelled Leslie, "We're coming!"

"Alright, Alright," sighed Joe, "If you want to."

"Of course we want to, " said Leslie as she started going through her draws, "I should probably start getting clothes out for everybody, Joe sweetie," she turned to Joe as she handed him clothes for both him and Lillian, "would you be a doll and call Lillian's mother to let her know about what is going on with Lillian?"

Joe shook his head, "Leslie, it's 5:30 AM I highly doubt that Mrs.Parker is awake yet, don't you think we should let her sleep?"

Leslie glared at Joe, "Believe me Joe, a mother does not enjoy not knowing when her child is going to become a parent, you have no idea how mad I was at Nick when Kevin and I arrived home to hear a small child crying, so call Mrs.Parker... NOW!"

Joe obeyed grudgingly.

Leslie turned to Kevin, "You get yourself ready, I'll go wake the others."

Kevin sighed as he put on the clothes that Leslie had put out for him.

Leslie first went to Nick's room, "Nick, sweetheart, wake up, "she said soothingly.

Nick slowly opened his eyes, "Leslie," he said dully, "what is it?"

"Lillian is having her baby, so get ready, I already have clothes for you and I'm going to start making breakfast, so get up and ready alright," she asked him.

"What about Collin," groaned Nick, as his head turned to the crib where Collin laid asleep.

"We'll pay Shawn to watch him," said Leslie knowing how Kaleigh would probably want to be there with Lillian.

Nick nodded, "Should I call Kaleigh, so she can do the same with Delilah?"

Leslie nodded, "now get ready, I want to leave in a half an hour."

Nick obeyed, as Leslie entered Lizzie and Frankie's room which was in-between Joe and Nick's room.

Leslie first walked over to Lizzie who was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor so that Frankie didn't have to, "Lizzie," Leslie knelt next to Lizzie, "Wake up!"

Lizzie opened her eyes, "what," she groaned.

"Get up and get ready," Leslie instructed, "Lillian is giving birth, I already have clothes for you and I will start making breakfast soon, okay?"

Lizzie nodded as she stood up.

Leslie walked over to Frankie who was in Lizzie's bed since Kevin and Leslie hadn't bought him a bed yet, conscidering that he had arrived a little over two hours ago. "Frankie," Leslie picked Frankie up in her arms.

Frankie opened his eyes a crack, "Mommy," he asked sadly, "is that really you?"

"Frankie," whispered Leslie, "it's Leslie."

"Oh," said Frankie dully.

Leslie sighed, "Frankie, we've gotta go somewhere soon, okay so I have clothes for you and I need you to get dressed okay and when you come downstairs you can eat some breakfast."

Frankie nodded.

Twenty minutes later, the entire family was downstairs, heading out the door, they had already eaten breakfast and were getting ready to become an even bigger family. First they stopped at Henry's to pick up Kaleigh, and then they headed over to Psych where Shawn was working early and they dropped off Collin and Delilah. Then they headed to the hospital where they met up with Mrs.Parker.

Joe turned to Nick, "I'm really scared."

Nick laughed, "I was too, remember, the hard part is when the doctor tells you about the medical conditions of the child, that's when I _really _freaked out."

Joe nodded, "OK, I guess that's not too bad."

Nick nodded, "You'll do fine... as long as there isn't a bug in the room."

Joe nodded in agreement.

At about 7:55 Lillian gave birth to a beautiful little girl... Marie Lauralie Jonas. She had no medical conditons at all. She was practically perfect.


	64. Three Years Later

AN:This is the SECOND TO LAST chapter. I'm totally about to cry considering how long I've been working on this story and now I'm writing the second to last chapter... however on a happier note, I am writing a sequel called "Baby Steps". I will tell you more about that in an Authors Note at the End of the last chapter. I wanna just quickly thank all of you who have commented. Especially AlexisTexas, Paulomy, njrocks92, SUPERNATURALfreakisabookworm,and Manda1013lovesJB for the frequent/several reviews that you've guys left. I hope to see the comments in "Baby Steps" but thank you EVERYBODY who read or reviewed the story. I really appreciate it. Well here's the chapter.

Chapter64- Three Years later

Nick, Kaleigh, Collin, and Delilah. Where all headed to Psych. As the doctor had predicted Collin had gotten diabetes before age two. In fact Collin had be diagnosed with diabetes, right before he had turned one year old. Delilah on the other hand was as healthy as a horse.

Nick sighed as he picked up Collin, and Kaleigh picked up Delilah, they headed into Psych. Nobody else was there so Nick and Kaleigh let Collin and Delilah play around, while Nick and Kaleigh sorted through some files. Kaleigh smiled as she entered Shawn's office, it was a mess as usual, Kaleigh picked up the file on Shawn's desk, she began skimming through it. Nick sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Kaleigh giggled, she showed Nick the file that was on Shawn's desk, it was _their _file. Nick took the file from her, "The unsolved case, "sighed Nick as he threw the file back on Shawn's desk.

Kaleigh kissed Nick's lips, "It'll be okay."

Nick nodded as he held her hand in his, he smiled at their identical wedding rings, "You're right."

"Mommy, Daddy," yelled Delilah, she ran in her black hair flowing behind her as she ran. Nick smiled Delilah looked identical to Kaleigh.

"Yes Delie," Nick knelt down beside his daughter.

"Daddy, there are a lot of strangers here," Collin came running in after his sister, Collin looked identical to Nick.

"That's weird," said Kaleigh, "I didn't hear the door."

Nick and Kaleigh walked into the waiting room.

Kaleigh entered the room first, "Hi, welcome to-" she froze.

Nick came in after her, he too froze there stood kidnapper man with his freakishly huge guys.

"Collin, Delilah," Kaleigh called, "stay in Uncle Shawn's office."

Kidnapper-man laughed, "I knew I'd find _you _here," he motioned to Kaleigh, "but you," he looked to Nick, "this is great."

"Leave us alone," begged Kaleigh, she was a fifteen year old girl again being Kidnapped, "please."

Kidnapper man laughed again, "Don't worry this time it's not just you _two _we're taking." He looked to the freakishly huge men behind him. They pushed by Nick and Kaleigh and headed into Shawn's office.

"NO," Nick yelled, "DON'T TOUCH THEM."

Kidnapper man laughed, "he speaks, and we're not after _them _just the boy."

Kaleigh looked horrified into Shawn's office as the freakishly huge guys picked up Collin.

Kidnapper man laughed even harder, "I bet you didn't see that one coming _psychic."_

Kaleigh looked to Nick, she saw the fear in his eyes, she had _never _seen him that scared before.

Lizzie, Mark, Shawn, Kevin, Leslie, Joe, Lillian, and Marie, were heading towards Psych. When they got close to the entrance they saw what was going on inside, and they saw the look of terror on Nick's face.

Lizzie on a rush of adrenaline, started running towards the entrance, Mark stood in front of her, and Joe grabbed a hold of her, "Lizzie, don't go in there, you'll be killed!"

"But what about Nick, Kaleigh, Collin, and Deliliah," shot Lizzie.

"Actually," said Shawn, "I was doing some research on that yesterday, they aren't going to be killed... just used as labor workers."

"That's not good either, "said Lizzie still in Joe's arms, "you can let me go now."

"No, I can't," said Joe, "I know you, you'll run right into that building."

Lizzie groaned.

"Shhhhh," warned Kevin pulling out his phone, "I'm calling the police."

"You _are _the police," reminded Lizzie.

"I mean," sighed Kevin, "I'm calling for back up."

Kevin called Juliet O'Hara, Chief Vick, and Carlton Lassiter along, they were going to bring backup.

"They're on there way," sighed Kevin as he hung up the phone, "Don't worry, Nick and Kaleigh know what they're doing."

Lizzie fidgeted in Joe's arms, "Can you please put me down, I'm not gonna do anything, I swear."

"Nope," said Joe, "I don't trust you!"

Lizzie groaned in aggrivation.

Juliet was the first to arrive, she came separately from the police, "What's going on?"

Shawn put his arm around Juliet, as he explained what they had seen, and that they were pretty sure that the people in there were the people that kidnapped Nick and Kaleigh.

"Oh My God," sighed Juliet, "are they okay?"

"We don't know, "said Shawn, "we haven't gone in yet since we are _very _out numbered."

Juliet nodded her head, "well Lassiter and the others should be here shortly, however I'm gonna need to take you guys down to the station so that you don't get hurt, I promise you it will be okay."

"No," said Lizzie, "I need to make sure that they're alright."

"Trust me," said Juliet, "The police are going to handle it, if the kidnappers see us, they will leave before the police come, which is why we _have _to leave now!"

Lizzie took one last look at Psych, "alright, but if they aren't okay, I will NEVER forgive you."

Juliet led them into her car as she drove them back to the station.


	65. Three Years Later continued

Chapter 65-Three Years Later... Continued

Juliet took the family back to the police station. Juliet sighed as she led them into the chief of police's office. "Listen, I have to go back to the crime scene, but you guys should stay here, considering the fact that you are civilians."

"No," said Kevin, "I'm a detective!"

"I don't care," said Juliet, "personal relations are involved with you in this case, Kevin, so you cannot be there, get it, got it, good!"

"He's my son, I have to be there, if not to help, then to watch," Kevin defended.

"No," yelled Juliet, "I'm locking this door, so you cannot get out!"

"Kidnapping much," said Shawn flirting with his girlfriend.

"No," Juliet corrected him, "protecting much."

"We don't need protection-" argued Kevin.

"Speak for yourself, but I do use protection, "said Shawn, "right Jules?"

"You've never gotten that lucky with me Shawn," said Juliet, "and this isn't a time for jokes, this is actually serious... if you can be serious."

"Ouch," said Shawn, "that really hurts."

Kevin looked back and forth to Juliet and Shawn, "I meant protection against criminals, not sperm."

"Too much info," said little three year old Marie who looked at her "grandpa Kevin."

Kevin looked to Joe, "What the hell is that supposed to mean _Joe," _asked Kevin angrily.

"I don't know," lied Joe, "and why do you always look at me, it might've been Lillian."

"Excuse me, "asked Lillian, "but I'm not the one advertising my sexually activity around my daughter!"

"It was one time, and she asked where babies came from, " defended Joe!

"You don't give her the entire sex talk," yelled Lillian, "she is three years old!"

"How was I supposed to know that the sex talk is rated R material," said Joe, "I mean it's completely natural."

"Okay," said Lillian getting pissed, "so apparently you think that it's natural for our three year old to have sex? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No," said Joe, "I mean... wow I really screwed up big time."

"Yeah Daddy," nodded Marie, "I mean I'm only three I don't, even like boys yet!"

"Good," said Joe, "and you better not ever like boys."

"So you want me to be homosexual, Daddy," asked Marie.

"Joe," yelled Lillian, "how does she know what that means?"

"I might've told her that I thought Grandpa Kevin was gay,"said Joe, "but I didn't really mean it, I was just mad at him."

Juliet looked at the very odd family, "I'm gonna go save Nick, Kaleigh, Collin, and Delilah now, so good luck with that little child."

"No," yelled Joe hysterically crying, "you can't, leave us, there's a bug in this room!"

Juliet left the office, she entered her car, and headed towards Psych.

When Juliet arrived there she saw, the chief, Carlton Lassiter, and many other well respected police officers, the chief looked to Juliet.

"Detective O'Hara," said the chief, "what took you so long?"

"I escorted the Jonas family back to the station," explained Juliet.

"I see, "said chief Vick, "well, if you're ready then we shall enter Psych, and arrest the people who broke in and entered."

"and possibly kidnapped Nick, and Kaleigh,"explained Juliet.

"What," asked Chief Vick in shock.

"That's what Kevin told me when he called," explained Juliet.

The chief sighed, "Listen O'Hara, we need to make this fast and we need to make this effective, are the people in there a threat to us or do we need _more _backup?"

Juliet sighed, "I think we'd rather be safe than sorry."

The chief sighed, as she called in for back up.

Lassiter looked over at Juliet, "So where's your boyfriend, don't you think that he should finish what he started?"

"What are you talking about Carlton," asked Juliet.

"I'm talking about how this was_ his _case three years ago," said Lassiter, "and how _he _was the one responsible for finding the two of them, don't you think he ought to finish what he started?"

"That wasn't _my _call," she sighed, "It was _chief Vick's _call, so I had no control over it."

"Yes," sighed Lassiter, "but since I _am _head detective, it is now _my _call to bring him back in, I may not like him, but he started this case, we might as well let him finish it."

Juliet starred blankly at her partner, "Lassiter-"

"Call him in on it O'Hara," said Lassiter, "he's earned it!"

"Maybe," said Juliet, "but I'm _not _going to put his life in danger!"

"O'Hara, stop being selfish," said Carlton, "I mean do you honestly think that Shawn is happy in there right now, no, he's not, he needs to finish what he's started, you may not know this O'Hara, but Spencer's never stopped working on that case, in fact he brought in evidence to me just yesterday."

Juliet sighed as she looked to Lassiter, "you _really _want me to go get him?"

"Yes," said Lassiter, "I Do."

Juliet sighed as she really entered her car, she looked back to Lassiter, she drove over to the police station. She entered the chief's office.

"Shawn," she yelled, "come with me."

Shawn shrugged, as he left the building with Juliet, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," said Juliet, as she drove them to Psych.

Shawn looked into his business, "Alright, here's the plan, I'm gonna go in, and be the distraction, then you guys come in and do your thing."

Juliet looked at Shawn, she opened her mouth to speak, but then remembered what Carlton had said about this being Shawn's case.

"Alright," Juliet agreed.

Shawn walked into Psych, the Kidnapper man, and the freakishly huge guys turned to Shawn, "What the hell are you doing here," asked the kidnapper man.

"I own this place," said Shawn, "may I help you?"

"Shawn," Kaleigh whispered, "they're-"

Kidnapper man looked to her expecting her to remain silent but she didn't.

"the bastards that kidnapped us," she yelled.

Shawn sighed, Kaleigh was running everything, "Now, Kaleigh let's not get to hasty, I mean I bet that's not true," he winked at Kaleigh.

Kaleigh caught on.

The Chief, and the reinforcementsbusted into Psych. The kidnapper man, was arrested , and so where his freakishly huge guys .

Nick grasped Collin, and huged him tightly, "Collin are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay," asked Collin innocently.

Kaleigh picked up Delilah as she and Nick headed out the doors of Psych.

Nick saw Kidnapper man sitting on the ground next to the cop car. Nick was about to kick kidnapper man but stopped himself, he _was _holding Collin.

Nick walked ast kidnapper man. Juliet took the family back to the station.

When Lizzie saw them she practically tackled Nick, "I'm so glad that you guys are okay."

Kevin held Nick close to him, tears escaped Nick's eyes .

That night in bed Nick turned to Kaleigh, "you know I've been thinking, maybe we should move out of this town, I mean there are too many bad memories here."

Kaleigh looked to Nick, "I don't know Nick, I'll have to think about it."

Nick sighed as he turned off the lights, they both turned over on the backs, they lay so that they could feel the curves and ridges of each others spine, it was the only way they could fall asleep.

AN:It's OVER. I'm crying. I'm hysterically crying. I wanna thank all of you for reading and commenting.I wanna just fill you in a little bit about "Baby Steps" My new sequel. It's fopcousing on Collin, Delilah, and Marie, It basically starts after chapter 63 of this story since the main focus are Collin, Delilah and Marie, but don't worry there is still the usual Nick and Kaleigh drama, and the whole family drama, I promise it will not disappoint. One of the first chapters will have KAleigh opening the letters left to her by her father and It is a HUGE twist in the story. I hope to see you guys then!

-hogwartsxpsychicxjonas


End file.
